The Forgotten Years
by Wisdom's Pearl
Summary: After the war, Jean returns to France to try and rebuild his life. He surprisingly meets a young woman, named Evangeline Cromwell, who is under the pressures of high society to marry, but refuses to do so for any other reason than love. Through some unusual events, Jean and Eve's lives entwine and the troubles of the years before are forgotten...
1. Eve

**CHAPTER 1: Eve**

**Blois, France: 1783**

**March**

_A Woman was expected to leave her family and marry at a young age. It became a burden upon her if time had passed and she was not yet bound to a man. Many women, out of obligation would jump into a marriage of boredom, trapping themselves out of desperation in the net of expectation. At the age of 23, Evangeline Cromwell had not yet married, nearly rendering herself a spinster. A feeling of desperation was welling inside her but she would fight it. She was worried but hid it well. Her father's pressure crushed her heart and it would take an unexpected man to push her life forward… _

It all began in March. The winds were blowing in the French countryside at the near end of a heavy winter and the morning sky was showing its colors. A rather large manor stood in the distance amongst the delicate scenery of sloping hills and ancient bare trees. A path was set amongst them, leading to the above mentioned manor, dubbed Cromwell Manor, for those wondering, where the gardens were perfectly tended and the windows glowed with warm candlelight. One would think the inhabitants of this household were in want of nothing.

The serene silence of morning was broken softly by a voice.

She sat in the parlor in front of a slightly opened window, quietly singing as she stroked the keys of the piano forte and played a wispy tune. She was no more than twenty three years of age, which in her days nearly rendered her a spinster, but her appearance was soft and inviting. Her hair was blonde and slightly curly. Her cheeks were full and rosy, her figure was pleasantly plump and her eyes were laden with youth and exuberance.

Her name was Evangeline Cromwell, a girl whose life was plagued by the persistence of her father's matchmaking attempts for her. Every attempt at marrying her away was in vain for the poor man. It all began when she turned sixteen. He tried to bring a few men into the home for dinners or parties to introduce her, but it never seemed to stick. They were men of fortune but not of kindness or love. They never looked her in the eye, nor did they wish to hear her speak of intellectual things such as the history of man or of art. They always silenced her.

"A young woman such as yourself shouldn't want anything to do with such things," they would say, or, "a woman shouldn't give herself to books. It's spoils her mind for a husband."

The thing was, Eve did read quite consistently but she had, to be truthful, grown tired of it when she turned eighteen. That year she dedicated herself to her drawing and painting and decided that books were indeed dusty pages filled with the ideas of old men who studied the ideas of other old men. She decided her opinions would be her own, rather than those of others. She played the piano forte much more often and finely tuned her singing within that time. Her father tried to make her sound much more accomplished to the small amount of men who wished to court her because of her playing skills. She didn't consider herself accomplished. Many other girls, she said, could speak french much better than her and play much more complicated musical pieces. She only did such things to keep her mind from rotting in boredom, to be truthful. Her eldest brother, George, kept her company and stimulated her mind with intelligent conversation. When he left England for the war in America, Eve felt stagnant. So, she kept reading for the continuing years to prepare herself for when he returned and, of course, then she grew tired. He didn't return from the war after it had ended. He stayed in America for awhile. He wrote her, saying that the new land was different from England. Everything was different there and that kept him. Ten years passed since he had left home and he had no desire to return. Many things changed in his absence.

Eve's father was quite the caricature. He was entertaining, to say it lightly. A short, round, balding man with plump cheeks, he had an affinity for card games, and, lost money in the process of playing them at times. His wife was a beautiful woman with a heavy heart. She had great expectations for her daughters. Mr Cromwell loved his wife with all his heart, and, would do anything to make her dreams possible. Unfortunately, there love for one another was strained. Eve's father married her mother to keep her financially secure. Her mother was thankful for his generous heart but a deep love for him was hard to obtain. When Eve was sixteen, her mother wished to move away from England. She thought it was boring. Her father found a lovely manor in the French Countryside and uprooted his family. Eve was not pleased with it but she obliged her father and did not fight his will.

It wasn't long after they settled, when Mr. Cromwell wished his daughter to marry. However, Eve had a different idea of marriage than he did. He wished her to marry for financial security, not only for herself but for her entire family. Eve wished to marry for love and didn't care how big the man's purse was. To be perfectly honest, she was not tempted by money, unlike her little sister. Her father's attempts to make her like the men he paraded, all failed. It had gotten to the point where she would only glance at the man once and walk away. This behavior made her father stop and leave her alone but when she turned nineteen, he began to pester her again and not with suitors, but with words. He would compare her to her little sister Anne. Anne was on the right track, according to her father. She had several suitors at the age of sixteen. She had flirted her way into the heart of almost every rich old man in the countryside and was, in no doubt, about to be engaged. Eve, however, did not want to flirt or parade about. She saw no use in it.

It was beginning to wear on Eve's nerves but in the March of 1783, her life took a turn for the better.


	2. When They First Met

**CHAPTER 2: When they First Met**

**Blois, France: 1783**

Eve awoke, as usual, that morning, before sunrise, heading downstairs to play on the piano forte and sing quietly as she waited for her family to make their way down into the dining room and take breakfast with her. Eve didn't expect anything different that morning. As she lightly tapped the ivory keys, she heard the clunky footsteps of her father as he briskly made his way across the parlor, whistling to the tune she was playing. Eve stood up, tucking away the bench and catching her sister out of the corner of her eye, skipping. Eve slowly walked into the room and took her seat. A maid placed a cup and saucer before her and poured hot tea. Eve reached for her cup and blew on the hot liquid to cool it. She had embarrassingly taken too many sips of hot tea before. It burned her tongue like a coal and she was making sure not to allow it to happen again. She was also trying to ignore her father's stare for as long as she could. She sighed, and in frustration placed her cup down. She stared back at him and made an inquisitive face.

"Papa, you have that expression on your face again," she said, trying to sound polite. Her little sister giggled and tried to hold in her delight. She loved it when Eve and their father would bicker over marriage.

"When will you marry, Eve?" He asked worriedly. She groaned and dropped some sugar cubes into her tea before he continued, "you're twenty three. You'll be twenty four soon. If you continue this way-"

"Please, Father, not now, it's seven in the morning," she begged him as she began to drink her tea. Anne nudged Eve's leg with her foot and urged her to keep up the disagreement with him. Eve shot her an admonishing look when the kick almost made the tea spill all over her dress. Eve tried to bite her tongue and let her father speak it out so that she could have the rest of the day in peace.

"I'm just worried for you, my dear," he said as he glanced at her and watched her flinch.

"I'll make an agreement with you father, I'll marry the first man who rushes to help me out of the carriage upon our arrival at the ball tonight."

"Don't tease him, Eve," Anne spoke up with her giggling voice, "besides, you must be careful what you say. It just might happen."

"Papa," she looked over at him after disregarding her sister's little statement, "Will you please let me have peace. Just this once today?"

"Very well then," he said after a long pause, "but let me say this, you must marry soon. When I die, which very well may be soon, I will have to leave what is left of my fortune to your cousin, that is if your free willed brother doesn't return to us from America. If you don't marry by the time I die, you will be left without a penny to your name and your position in life will be insecure."

"George, let our daughter eat in peace," her mother said in exhaustion as she took a sip of wine. Eve thankfully glanced at her and quietly pushed herself up from the table. Her father watched her leave and cringed when the door closed behind her.

Her father made her feel like a poor, insipid little thing without a future at times. She knew he loved her but she also knew that he needed to stop worrying. It was wearing on his heart unnecessarily. She was too picky for her own good, she sometimes thought. She could have been married at sixteen but she didn't find herself falling in love with any of the men who tried to court her. She didn't want to love for money or title. She wanted affection and respect in return from her husband. She didn't ask for much at all but it seemed that those qualities were the hardest to posses for a man.

Eve had decided to sit in the greenhouse and look at the plants to get some peace. She had no idea how much time had passed but her silence was interrupted when she heard Mrs. Cabbett calling her name. She was the Cromwell's middle aged housekeeper with greying hair and a plump figure. She was an excited woman, with a talkative and giggly demeanor. She always made Eve smile. Eve's father brought her along with them to France. Her husband had died a few years before and she possessed only one connection outside the Cromwell household. She was kindly and took care of the girls. Eve's father saw her as indispensable.

"Mrs. Cabbett," Eve laughed at the way the woman was running towards her, "Whatever could be so important?"

"It's quite late! You need to get ready for the party as soon as possible. It will take you awhile," Mrs. Cabbett took Eve's arm and began to pull her inside. At times, Mrs. Cabbett's nerves were rattled or shocked quite easily, and when that was the case, she would take to running about like a nervous squirrel, getting things done as quickly as possible.

"Good heavens, child!" Mrs. Cabbett chuckled, "You've been out there for nearly two hours."

"It was quiet," Eve made an excuse.

"Your father told me to make you look your prettiest tonight. I don't know what's gotten into that man's head, but he's determined to marry you off, soon."

"Of course," Eve smiled, "What father wouldn't want to see their young daughters happily married with homes of their own and children on the way?"

"Oh, Eve, don't you worry, I have a feeling that tonight may be the night you meet him. You can count on it. And, possibly, Anne will meet that strapping rich young man from Paris, again."

"Oh, I don't doubt she will," Eve smirked.

...

Eve looked out the carriage window to watch the trees pass by quickly. Her father never liked to be late and they were since the carriage had taken longer to prepare than usual. The rain and the newly melted snow had caused mud near the stables. The two stable boys had been trying to keep the wheels from sticking into the mud. It had to have taken at least a couple of hours to prepare it with the help of all the male servants in the household. Eve and her sister, along with their mother had taken to waiting in the parlor, fully dressed in their best gowns, until it was ready. Thankfully, the rain stopped before they departed but the puddles in the road and the mud that was left over still lingered.

"Remember your promise, Eve," he joked as he watched her nervously play with her gloves, which rested on her lap. She was always so anxious when a ball came about. Anne patted Eve's arm and reassured her that things would go well that night.

"I had forgotten until now," Eve said, realizing that she had jokingly made a promise at breakfast and that her father was partially taking it seriously, but she joked back, "I will, Papa. Don't you worry."

The Carriage stopped and her father swung open the door, helping his wife step out. He could not assist Eve and winked at her. She turned her head away from him and rolled her eyes, not wishing to anger him. She was beginning to realize that he was taking full advantage of the little joke she had made. Anne sat beside Eve and watched the scene unfold. Eve thought she could get out on her own but she didn't realize the step was slick with rain water. She picked up the hem of her dress and tried to get out by holding onto the top of the carriage door but her foot gave way and slipped off the step…

TTTTTT

Jean Villenueve was forty four years old with silvering hair that had once been dark blonde. The stress of the life he had led could be read like a book in his eyes. He had a serious air about him, and at times it read as belligerence, but upon knowing him he could be quite light hearted. It was obvious in his walk, which was one that shined with open pride, like a peacock. His face had been shaven but the stubble was growing in thickly since that morning and he found no pleasure in shaving again. Despite his added rugged air, he was a strapping man. His uniform was immaculate and one of a high ranking officer in the French army. His boots were shined omaculously. He was retired now after having fought in America and was in the process of putting his shattered life back together again at home. It wasn't pleasurable for him. All the memories of his life came flooding back once he stepped foot into his home again. He could see the ghosts of his wife and daughters in his mind and couldn't shake the memories of them dancing or playing in the drawing room. He could still hear his wife's laugh. He tried hard to push down the pain that still lingered after ten years but it was still a scabbed wound.

Jean patted his horse's cheek after having tied him to the post. He took a deep breath and let some air escape through his lips, which made a puffing noise. It was a nervous habit of his. He was a bit frustrated as he looked around to try and relieve the nervous feeling in his gut. It had been quite some time since he had been there. He had met his wife at a ball in the same exact manor over twenty years before. He looked back at his horse, who seemed to be staring at him and urging him to walk on with an annoyed look. When he turned back around he spotted a beautiful young woman dangling from a carriage door. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was obvious she had tried to step down without help. She was also too short to gain footing on the cobblestones and he began to wonder why the footman was so reluctant to help her. He rushed as fast as he could towards her and she plopped into his arms. Her eyes were tightly shut. It was a long fall for her. She had been expecting to hit the hard ground and possibly sprain her ankle. She immediately realized her landing was much softer. She opened her eyes and the second she looked up at him, he felt his heart jump.

...

Anne's giggling didn't help Eve regain her balance after her heel slipped on the very slick step of the carriage. She expected to land on the hard, wet cobblestones when her hand had lost grip with the door but her landing was much softer. She had braced herself for the fall and closed her eyes but when she opened them, she sighed a breath of relief and looked up into the face of her rescuer. She smiled and Anne breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the handsome stranger help Eve regain her footing. Eve's cheeks turned a ruddy shade of red, realizing what a fool she had made of herself. She hoped too many people hadn't noticed and luckily for her they had been late to the ball and hardly anyone was around. Some old women had noticed the scene from the door and were giggling but nothing more had happened. It was a very ungraceful feet she had carried off in her attempts to prove her father wrong. She smoothed out her silk gown and sighed as she took one of her feathers, which had fallen from her hair during her little ordeal, from the stranger's hand and placed it back where it belonged. She wondered why he was standing there so silently.

"Thank you, sir," Eve said shakily as he helped steady her once again when her knees almost gave way in shock from what had happened, "I owe you my life."

Jean's heart skipped a bit when he heard her speak. It had been quite some time since a woman had had such an effect on him. He shook himself from his state of shock.

"Well, maybe not your life," he joked as he helped her stand up straight, "your dignity, perhaps."

She let a little sarcastic smile escape her, her dignity had not been saved, and she lifted the hem of her dress up slightly to avoid the puddles and watched as the man helped her little sister out of the carriage. Anne took Eve's arm as they curtsied to him to thank him once again before walking away.

"Eve, it might be too early for me to say but I do believe your promise to father will have to be fulfilled."

"Oh, Anne," Eve rolled her eyes, "You know I said that in jest."

"Yes, but did you expect a handsome man to come to your rescue?"

"He's quite older than I am, Anne," Eve stated bluntly.

"What's wrong with that?" Anne joked.

Her father was grinning from ear to ear as his young girls reached him at the door. Eve shook her head and took his arm as she pulled her gloves off. Anne's "Suitor" offered his arm immediately, since he had been waiting for her at the door, and walked her to the dancing room as fast as possible.

"No, papa, he's much too old," Eve whispered as she saw her father look back again. Her glanced to see that the man was still standing there, watching her walk away.

"Well, he is much younger than some of the men I've introduced you to," he joked.

"He's most likely your age father, maybe older," Eve whispered, "Look at his hair, it's already silver, not a trace of youthful coloring is left in it."

Her father chuckled and he squinted to get a better look at the man. He knew him, he suddenly realized. In fact, he knew it was Jean Villeneuve. They had been friends a long time ago during his years in school in Paris and right up to when the French and Indian wars broke out. He laughed quietly about his realization and decided to let it go for the night, knowing Eve didn't wish to talk about it further.


	3. A Romp in the Garden

**CHAPTER 3: A Romp in the Garden**

**Blois, France: 1783**

Eve, as usual, took a seat next to her friend and expected to carry about her normal ways as she always did at social gatherings. She listened to the music as a jovial tune began to play and the dancers all twirled and hopped about. She sighed as she watched them, wishing she could also dance with a young man. However, all she could do was clap to the music with the rest of her peers who were without dance partners also. She used to dance in England, usually with her brother, unfortunately, but it was fun to skip to the music. She missed it. Music moved her in ways she could not describe. When an orchestra played, she felt her heart swell and it took everything in her not to start dancing. She closed her eyes and listened intently to the jovial tune but her friend groaned, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, why did I ever wear these shoes?" her friend's bold little voice ringed out.

"They are the same color as your gown," Eve assured her, "but, if they hurt that much, then perhaps we could go to the garden and run about barefoot."

"The rain most likely soaked the grass, Eve," her friend reasoned, "My father would frown upon it."

Eve begged her friend to be free spirited just once and maybe for the last time, "The rain stopped a very long time ago, I'm sure the grass is just a bit soggy by now. I'm sure it's dried. It's not like there aren't other women our age running about in the damp grass with their ankles bare and their shoes abandoned. The weather is very nice tonight. It may not be the case tomorrow."

"Oh, all right," her friend caved, "but I have to keep my dress clean and my shoes cannot get stained in any way. My father will have a fit if he knew I did this."

"Oh, yes," Eve giggled, "Come on, "she said as her friend excitedly stood up and tried not to run with anticipation. She was desperate to rid herself of her pinching shoes, no matter how short the time was.

...

The Back gardens of the manor were tremendous. Thick, old rose bushes, bare from the winter, climbed the walls and made for a wonderful hiding spot. An obscene large fountain sat by the bare rose bushes and a small man made lake of water laid in the center of the garden. Cobblestones cracked from time with moss growing through them, making everything look as if it had come straight out of a fairy tale. Eve and Sarah walked outside and looked around before they found a lovely dry patch of grass to sit on. The winter snow had thawed in the beginning of march and the water was no longer frozen. The weather was pleasant enough to romp about barefoot that night. It was still a little nippy but considering how harsh the weather had been, it was perfectly fine. There had to have been at least five women walking about without their shoes on by the small lake, laughing and prattling in French with their friends. They were all young women, around the same ages as Eve and Sarah but they could not have been any more different. When Sarah saw that a man was with them, she froze.

"Perhaps there's a more private area of the garden where we can romp bare foot?"

"Oh," Eve looked about, "I know how much your shoes hurt, mine are just starting to."

"Perhaps he'll leave?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Oh blast it," Eve said quietly, "just take off your shoes and sit in the grass. He will not bother us."

"If he does, it's all your fault."

Eve loved the feel of the grass at the bottom of her feet as she took off her shoes. Indeed the grass had dried quite well, actually and only a few drops of dew stuck to the blades and dampened the women's feet. Sarah let out a long heavy sigh of relief and laughed when she plopped her shoe down into the grass and sat down.

"If I could throw these into the lake, I would," Sarah said with a huge smile on her face.

"Then your father would never allow you to attend another ball."

"I shouldn't even be here tonight," Sarah bluntly said, "My mother had to convince him to let me go. He wants me to be at home more, I'm afraid."

"What?" Eve asked. She knew how her father was.

"You know he's planning my marriage to take place in the next few months."

"Oh?" Eve said in shock, "I'm a bit surprised that your father wants it to happen so soon. The Marquise didn't want to marry you until you were ready. It's been two years, I can understand but-"

"I will leave it to chance. What harm can be done by me marrying him now? We'll still be friends but I'll be considerably richer."

"Richer you may be but happy most definitely not," Eve sighed.

"I'm not fighting it. If God does not want me to marry him, something will happen, I'm sure."

Eve and Sarah sat in silence for a few minutes and laid back in the grass. The sky was glimmering with stars. It looked like a million diamonds had been stolen from every jewel the queen owned and stuck in the sky. Eve and Sarah always loved to watch the stars at night and would lay outside sometimes for hours.

"So," Sarah broke the silence, "are there any suitors for you lately?"

"I made a joke with my papa this morning," Eve chuckled, "he took it seriously and now I think that the strapping French gentleman-"

"The one wearing that dapper colonel's uniform?" Sarah perked up.

"Yes-"

"Well, I'm not surprised," Sarah laughed, "I saw him eyeing you across the room when you first sat down. I didn't say anything-"

"Oh dear," Eve sighed, "my father will be up to something soon just you watch."

"Well, I wouldn't object," Sarah snickered.

"Sarah," Eve laughed. The two pinched each other's arms but in their fun and games, they heard a commotion across the lake.

A shout arose from the other side and the two girls sat up, looking at the source of the noise. It was a Frenchman, flamboyantly dressed in a powder blue silk outfit. He was waving his hat and it took Eve and Sarah awhile to catch on that he was waving it at them.

"You two ladies, you should show a bit more leg, non?"

Eve and Sarah couldn't help to laugh at him. He was obviously drunk. The two young women he was with had their dresses hiked up their knees and were trying to pull him down and keep him from disrupting them.

"Let me see those beautiful creamy knees!" he laughed as he drank from his wine glass.

"But sir, why would you wish to see our knees when you have two perfect pairs of your own?" Eve shouted back.

"If you don't, I'll make you," he laughed wickedly, "I know you wish me to, non?"

It was then that Eve and Sarah searched for their shoes and stockings and picked them up, making their way to the rose garden where they could redress their ankles and knees and head back inside.

"All right," Eve admitted as she hopped around, trying to get her stocking back on. She found Sarah's shoulder and leaned on it to gain her balance, "That wasn't a wonderful idea but at least it was pleasant while it lasted."

"Oh, my bloody shoes," Sarah said as she grimaced and looked at her grass stained stocking, "I can't dance tonight. I was looking forward to someone asking me."

"If a man finally asks you to dance tonight, I'll bet you'll take it wholeheartedly and you'll forget about the pain."

"This is true-," Sarah said but she stopped short when Eve bumped into a man.

...

Jean caught his breath and stood outside on the cobblestones. He looked down at his boot and realized it was scuffed from the women who had been chatting him up the whole night, forcing him to dance. He bent down and rubbed out the dirt. He nodded in approval and stood up. He heard laughter in the distance coming his way and looked out into the garden to see the young woman he had helped. A huge smile was written across her youthful face and her hair was a bit disheveled. Both her feathers were gone but it didn't seem to be worrying her. He smiled when he watched her run into the rose garden with her friend, laughing hysterically. Her dress was hiked up to her knees as she sprinted and he smirked. He tried to act like he hadn't seen them when they emerged from the thicket with their stockings and shoes in place. Eve was walking backwards, talking to Sarah when she bumped into him full force. Sarah had tried to warn Eve he was there, but she was too distracted to know what Sarah was trying to sign. Eve hit something soft, and turned around, looking up at him.

"Oh, it's you," Eve said as she tried to catch her breath from running away from the overly enthusiastic Frenchman at the lake.

"Yes, it is me, non?" he smiled.

"Of course," Eve smiled back. Sarah cocked her eyebrow and stared at Eve for a few seconds. The man and Eve seemed to be staring at each other for quite some time without saying a word. Eve still hadn't removed her hand from his chest.

Suddenly, Eve's father came out the door and spotted them.

"Ah! Jean, there you are!" Mr. Cromwell shouted, "I thought you had disappeared."

"Just needed some air," Jean said, only in half a lie. He really was looking for Eve. He wanted to ask her to dance but three older women started prattling to him before he could make it across the room. When one of them accidentally stepped on his foot, he knew it was time to go outside for air.

"I see you've met my daughter again?" he smiled, "Eve, this is an old friend of mine from my younger days, Monsieur Jean Villenueve. Or is it Colonel?"

Jean politely nodded to his old friend but never looked away from Eve. He now knew her name. It was beautiful to his ears.

"Pleased to make your aqauntance," Eve curtsied politely, "again."

Jean couldn't help but crack a small smile. He took her hand and kissed it, which almost caught her off guard.

"And this is her dear friend Miss Sarah Rothschild," Mr. Cromwell interjected. Sarah curtsied also but Jean bowed, forgetting to take her hand. When Eve's father prodded Jean to leave with him and return to the ballroom, he reluctantly left, leaving the girls to think.

"Oh my," Sarah smirked, "he didn't take my hand like he did yours."

"Oh, Sarah, I'm sure he meant to but my father was rushing him," Eve assured her.

"No, I'm not upset. I'm just surprised about how well he treated you."

"He didn't disregard you."

"No, but he was quite enraptured by you," Sarah giggled quietly and Eve looked a bit shocked as she thought about what her friend said. She looked through the window to see her father introducing Jean to her mother.

"Perhaps we should go back inside," Sarah spoke up, " the cold is getting to me."


	4. Dancing

**Chapter 4: Dancing**

Inside was much more tolerable, Sarah had been right. The two girls inched their way across the massive room to a settee which had recently been unoccupied. It was much more comfortable than the chairs they had sat in before leaving. They relaxed and shut their eyes but Eve's peaceful moment was interrupted by Sarah, who saw her mother approaching them with that look on her face that said she had a new piece of gossip to share. Sarah shared a look with Eve. She couldn't stand incessant talking. It wore on her nerves but she bore it quietly.

"Oh, Miss Cromwell, it is a delight to see you," Mrs. Rothschild squealed in her thick French accent.

"And you too-." Eve was barely able to get another word in.

"I see your father has met up with an old friend, yes? It is highly surprising to me that they are friends."

"Mama," Sarah cut her mother off, "have you seen Jacob?".

"I haven't seen your brother dear, he's been walking all over the place. He barely sits still anymore-"

"Could you find him for me?" Sarah pleaded, knowing very well it would keep her mother busy for quite some time.

"Well of course dear," her mother smiled widely and waddled off on her quest to find Sarah's twin brother.

"You are quite sneaky, Miss Sarah," Eve giggled. Sarah smirked and fanned herself smugly as she watched the dancers.

"It would be nice if a man asked us to dance," Sarah said hopefully.

"You and I haven't been asked to dance by a desirable man for quite some time. Perhaps because all the young men are married. This small town has not left many choices in men," Eve said in a joking manner, "My sister, however, took to flirting with every man with a full pocket book, no matter their age, and has made herself quite a collection of handsome suitors to dance with, leaving me none. They all seem a bit preoccupied with her, don't they?"

"The only reason they don't ask you is because they know your reputation for being intelligent and many of these men wish to have- well," Sarah made a motion towards Anne. It wasn't that Anne was unintelligent. She just found her lessons to be quite boring and preferred to have more fun than to discipline herself. Sarah looked over at Anne and laughed. The girl was only sixteen and had already been proposed to several times, three times by the same man, who happened to be three times her age and had somehow desperately fallen in love with her, however, he didn't have enough money to keep Anne's interests. The girl truly baffled Eve and Sarah alike and they worried for her, knowing she was too naive and selfish to choose the right man and fall in love with him for reasons other than the size of his income.

"Yes, she's made quite a little collection for herself," Sarah said jokingly.

"Well, at least when I see her happily smiling as she dances, my pining for a good man to ask me to dance goes away," Eve smiled, "for a short while, though."

"I do not have any sisters to live happily through, so I can pine away to my little heart's desire all night," Sarah said with a slight hint of laughter in her voice.

"That's not good for your health, Sarah," Eve sarcastically responded, "remember, girls are poor and insipid little things with weak hearts and fluttering emotions and if our dreams of dancing are dashed, then our health will be frail. So, don't think of dancing and then perhaps you'll stay healthy."

"Oh, Eve," Sarah said as she nudged Eve's arm, "You know as well I that what those doctors say about the 'frailty' of women is no more true than fairy tales."

Eve laughed with Sarah and as the dancing song ended, they grew quiet and Anne darted towards them excitedly. Sarah secretly rolled her eyes.

"He wishes to dance again with me," Anne said jovially. Eve and Sarah looked at one another in knowing.

"And you're surprised?" Sarah asked Anne.

"No," Anne answered bluntly, "but I thought I should tell you."

"Oh, go dance, Anne," Eve urged her on "You can't make me feel badly about being a wall flower, dear."

"You choose to be a wall flower. I can't make you feel terribly for your own decision but I can try," Anne joked back as Eve light heartedly shooed her off by smacking her bum with her fan as she walked away.

The violins and drums began to play a happy and jovial tune. Everyone started to clap with the beat as the young dancers all lined up together and began to skip around one another and join hands and dance in circles. Eve loved the jovial country dances of France. They were much more refreshing than the gliding elegance of the private English balls she had attended too much in her days. It was a breath of fresh air.

Eve was too caught up with music and the commotion that she didn't realize that her rescuer, Mr. Villeneuve, was standing next to her. When the dance had begun her father excused Jean and urged him to ask Eve to dance. Jean, not being the type of man to take directions from another man, just glared at this friend. Mr. Cromwell laughed.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you don't like being ordered around do you, my old friend?" he smirked, "Well, consider it as an urging and not an order. For once, don't let your hard headedness keep you from taking a suggestion."

Jean chuckled and shook his head, "I don't dance much these days. I'm already too tired from being forced to earlier in the evening."

"You're not too old to enjoy the company of a young woman," Mr. Cromwell smiled as his wife looked up at him, "My daughter is a lovely dancer but I haven't seen her dance for quite some time. I'm sure you couldn't keep up with her, anyways," he joked, knowing that Jean also didn't like it when people underestimated him. He shot a look at his friend and immediately started walking towards Eve, who didn't even notice. Mr. Cromwell chuckled and his wife pinched his arm.

"Why can't you just let our dear little Eve rest for a night?" his wife finally spoke up.

"She wants to dance, look at her, she's almost bouncing out of her seat and he is probably the only one she would agree to dance with. She finds almost every young man too unworthy to be a suitor in this town. All though, Anne's taken most of them," he joked. He led his wife over to where Eve was sitting. He wanted to witness the look on her face.

Jean cleared his throat. The music was a bit loud but it finally quieted down a bit. The musicians argued about what song to play next and it took the hostess shouting at the top of her lungs to tell them what to play. During the commotion, Eve looked up at him in shock.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor," he put his hand out and smiled down at her. Sarah smirked and looked over at Eve, who was frozen. Mr. Cromwell took Eve's hand and forced her to stand up, placing her hand in Jean's so that she couldn't refuse, all though, he thought it was highly unlikely that she would. Eve's mother cleared her throat and gave her husband another admonishing look.

"Come now, Eve," he laughed, "the man's been wishing to dance with you all night. Don't just stand there."

Eve looked at the dance floor while everyone lined up. The squeaky little voice of the hostess rang out as she announced the dance. She seemed a bit agitated after the little fight she had been in with the musicians.

"It's a country dance, Eve, you must go!" Sarah motioned her hands quickly.

Before she knew it, the music had begun and she was swaying, twirling and clapping with everyone else. It was intoxicating, so much so, time flew too fast and when the song ended, she expected to head back to where she was sitting but she had no time to think as another song began. However, the man who grabbed her to dance was not Jean. It was the loathsome Lord Douglas, a man Eve wanted to avoid with every fiber of her being but since she didn't wish to draw attention to herself, she allowed him to dance with her. Jean, as a gentleman, made his way to the side of the room with a look of contempt stained on his face. Mrs. Cromwell leaned over as the music began.

"I haven't seen her laugh like that in ages," she said with a smile, "you should be quite happy to know you brought some joy back to her. Unfortunately, it had to be short lived." She sneered at Lord Douglas, knowing what kind of man he was but her husband of course, only knowing how vast his fortune was, was delighted.

The music began and Eve became very uncomfortable.

"Miss Cromwell, I haven't seen you in months," he whispered as he twirled her. She was glad when she could pull away from him and switch partners but when she had to go back to him, she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"That's no fault of mine, good sir," she lied.

"I almost forgot how-" he tried to finish his sentence but she glided away from him again.

"-uncomfortable I am around you?" Eve finished his sentence very bluntly with a decently bright smile on her face. She knew the song would be finishing soon.

"I was going to say beautiful, you know your teasing makes me want to be around you more," he raised his voice as she danced away again. Everyone around them couldn't help but try to listen in now.

"Oh, Lord Douglas, whatever would make you want to be around little me?" Eve spoke loudly back, "with my books and my sharp tongue?"

The history they shared was quite intense. Ever since Eve had came of age and entered "society" Lord Douglas couldn't help but be drawn to her. She had been quite smitten with him when she first met him. Unfortunately, his luck made a turn for the worst with her when he made the mistake of putting her down. It was when she was eighteen. She had been quite smitten with him secretly up until that moment when he revealed to her that her books were spoiling her mind. In fact, they were nearly to be engaged at that time, which was only time her father relented and left Eve in peace about marriage. However, the veil had been lifted from her eyes and her foolish youthful thoughts of him fell away. Unluckily for her, he read her disinterested manners towards him as something else entirely and was thrilled by it. It was a change for him. Most women crumbled at his feet once they learned of his fortune and estates but Eve had a spark about her which he couldn't quite pin down.

Lord Douglas smirked at her and the music finally stopped. Eve glared at him and walked away but she didn't head for her seat next to Sarah. She left the ballroom and Sarah followed.

Mr. Cromwell's face turned red but the look on Mrs. Cromwell's face was one of smug happiness, which Jean caught as she winked at him. He tried to act like he hadn't seen it but he couldn't.

...

While her father fumed the entire trip back to their home, Eve was thinking. Jean was kind and a warmth in his eyes called to her. In fact, she had been able to carry on a conversation with him. Perhaps because she hadn't thought of him as a possible suitor, she was able to talk to him and even look him in the eyes. She didn't feel nervous or jumpy around him like she did with men her father tried to push on her. She felt a lot more calm around him and she, in return, had done the same for him.

"Your indignant behavior towards Lord Douglas was very unwise, Eve," he finally chided her, "Badly done!"

"Oh father, you should have learned by now how I feel for him," Eve snapped back.

"He may be undesirable to you but love grows, Eve," he urged her.

"Father-"

"He has a wonderful estate and many others, for that matter, and title," he tried to encourage her but she looked out the window and blocked him out, "you used to like him. What happened?"

"George," her mother spoke up, "no matter how hard you try, it will never be. Accept it."

"Father, at least there's another rich man who has eyes for Eve," Anne said quite bluntly. Eve slowly turned her head towards her in shock.

"Jean is-"

"Oh but father he's very rich apparently. I heard his father in law died and left his fortune and estates to him since he was his only male relative and since his father died also, he has quite a large sum now. Not as much as Lord Douglas' fortune I will admit but still quite nice. His estate is one of magnificent beauty, or so I've been told," Anne directed her words towards Eve, who was trying not to listen.

"The last time I saw Jean he was a spindly young man with only a small allowance from his father and then he headed off to become an officer. His father was a very well off man but I thought Jean had an older-"

"He died at sea," Anne chimed in. Eve looked over at her little sister. She began to wonder where Anne had learned so much about the man she had only spoken two words to that night.

"Oh goodness, Anne, I hope you weren't gossiping with Mrs. LaRoque again," her mother interrupted.

Anne didn't answer and Eve smirked. Her sister was drawn to gossip like a hen to seeds. Eve sometimes wondered if it was the only thing that made her get out of bed in the morning.


	5. A Bit of Gossip

**Chapter 5: A Bit of Gossip**

Eve and Sarah walked slowly down the path. Pebbles crackled under their feet as they made their way towards the river. It was a lovely afternoon and Eve had rushed at the opportunity to leave the house for a picnic when Sarah came calling. Eve had kept her mind off the incident with Lord Douglas until Sarah had to bring it up. When she mentioned it, all the sweet songs of the birds faded out for Eve. She glared at Sarah, who realized her mistake.

"I forgot how angry he makes you," Sarah whispered, not wishing for her two maids to overhear. Sarah was quite entertained by Eve's sudden temper on the matter.

"Oh, you know how he makes me feel," Eve corrected her, knowing full well that Sarah had told a little lie.

"Just because of a little comment he made?"

"It wasn't just that, Sarah," Eve chimed in, "it was many things. I was just fortunate I learned them before it was too late."

"Did you hear where he's been for the past couple of months?" Sarah giggled as she caught her breath after they reached the top of a hill. She had overheard some gossip the night before.

"And I know you wish to tell me," Eve stopped at the top of the hill and put her hands on her hips.

"Paris," Sarah said.

"Harmless enough," Eve said and continued walking. She tried to distract herself from her angry feelings by listening to Sarah's riding crop swish and cut through the air. She always carried it with her on walks.

"He spent his time in the brothels there," Sarah said happily, "apparently, one of his young maids went with him too."

Eve laughed. She wasn't surprised by it in the least bit. Eve dearly hoped the subject would be dropped once she spotted the river. She jolted to the riverbed and the maids placed down the baskets they had been carrying. Sarah trailed behind.

"You cannot escape this, Eve," Sarah teased.

Eve furrowed her brow and shot a fast and cold glare at her. The maids began to lay down a blanket and set out some food which was in the baskets. Eve watched them to try and distract herself. She took a deep breath and Sarah finally caught up to her, standing beside her and letting her temper cool.

"Wouldn't you much rather sit in the shade?" Sarah changed the subject finally after a long and painful silence.

"I have my hat, I can stand some sunshine."

"The sun wasn't out as much in England," Sarah complained.

"Hmm, yes, but the scenery wasn't as fine," Eve retorted. The conversation was extremely boring in their eyes but they were trying to keep it civil, knowing full well that the maids liked to gossip. After all, Sarah had received her information of Lord Douglas from overhearing them as they flapped their lips.

"I would have carried the things myself and not have told my father about our walk, for a bit of privacy," Sarah said quietly as she looked behind her. Her father was a Baron and in being so had many servants at his disposal. Whenever his daughter left for a walk, he would send two maids and a footman with her. Of course the man kept his distance on horseback but in Eve and Sarah's eyes, he was a bit creepy. The way he stood near them, watching intently never gave the girls the freedom to speak of the things they wished to.

"Perhaps if you dismiss him," Eve glanced back at him also, "I don't think your father will find out."

Sarah's eyes lit up with an idea. She took off one of her gloves and tucked it away, looking back again.

"Monsieur," Sarah said loudly, "I believe I dropped my glove."

"Mademoiselle, where do you think it dropped?" he asked with a bit of confusion hinted in his voice.

"I believe my hand felt empty a long while back," Sarah lied, "My father would be very upset if he discovered that I lost it. He would probably blame you, sir."

The man angrily mounted his horse and rode down the path as the maids followed in a tizzy to find her glove with him.

"I do love being the daughter of a baron at times," Sarah smirked, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh Yes, quite," Eve giggled.

"So, who was the man with whom you were dancing last night?"

"An old friend of my father's," Eve sighed and saw the look in Sarah's eyes, "No, Sarah, don't even think it."

"You're fortunate you can decide these things," Sarah said sadly, "If I had said no to my father when he made plans for me, I would have been put away for disobeying him."

"So, this Marquise you are to marry," Eve asked sadly, "is he at least handsome?"

"hmmm, well, perhaps in his day," Sarah said sourly, "He uses a cain because of an old injury from war and he's fifty, Eve!"

"He's older than my father," Eve giggled. Sarah had a slight smirk on her face. She had found a way to look at it humorously.

"He is kind at least," Sarah smiled as she lifted a couple of her curls and swept them behind her shoulder and pulled the end of her ribbon necklace out from her bodice, "and very generous."

Eve looked at Sarah's neck in shock as she showed her the gift he had recently given her, "Oh holy heaven above."

It was a small portrait of the Marquise with pearls and tiny rubies set around its frame that hung from a ribbon that Sarah had loosely tied about her neck so the portrait was easily tucked away. Eve hadn't seen it until Sarah decided to pull it out.

"It's not too garish is it?" Sarah said as she felt it.

"Well, some people would think it's very beautiful," Eve snickered, "and quite-"

"I have to wear it," Sarah laughed, "My father thinks it rude not to."

Eve took it in her hands and examined it with a grimace on her face, "he doesn't look too old."

"He's boring. There's no fire," Sarah sighed.

"That's all?" Eve responded, "He's kind and rich, though that should not matter but it does these days, I'm afraid."

Sarah guffawed and looked at the river. They could hear the maids running back but there were more horses returning than had left. Sarah and Eve just looked at one another and rolled their eyes. It usually happened whenever they went for a walk. Sarah's brother would come to "fetch" Sarah if she'd been gone too long by her father's standards.

"Sarah!" her brother shouted from the end of the path with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh goodness, Jacob, what is it?" Sarah said in a huff.

"You have a visitor back at home!"

"Oh, how delightful," Sarah said sarcastically. Eve and Sarah stood up as the maids began to clear everything.

"It's only been an hour and my father already wants me back home," Sarah complained, "Oh joy."

...

Eve and Sarah unenthusiastically entered into the drawing room. Sarah didn't want Eve to leave her. She hated it when the Marquise came to "visit" her. It was more like checking up on her, or at least that's what she thought.

The Marquise always lit up when Sarah entered a room but he was very controlled in hiding his true feelings for propriety's sake. Sarah, however, he could tell, was unenthusiastic at his presence. It was not a love match but one of convenience on Sarah's part. He was an old man and he needed a companion and a son. He had four daughters and his eldest son had died from a fever not long before the engagement was arranged between him and Sarah. His wife had died ten years before and he was quite lonely. His daughters were his only joy in life but he needed a wife. He thought that perhaps Sarah would grow to love him but he had his doubts at times. He proposed the engagement but she didn't accept right away. He didn't wish her to be forced into it but he knew her father coerced. The Marquise was determined to provide her anything she needed to be happy.

"Good morning, my lord," Sarah said politely.

"Miss Sarah," he said enthusiastically in return but when Eve entered the room he contained himself once more, "Miss Cromwell."

Eve acknowledged him quietly by curtsying. Her voice locked up and she could not address him as her feelings of nervousness bubbled up. He knew why she didn't, he could not blame her but she was polite by curtsying and he was not offended in the least bit. She had never seen him before except for his small portrait. She could not help but secretly examine what he was really like.

"I trust you had a lovely walk?" he inquired as he leaned on his cane and walked over to the settee to sit down. Sarah and Eve slowly lowered themselves into chairs.

Eve kept herself occupied by looking at his cane while Sarah made polite conversation with him. She noticed that the Marquise was not as old and dead as Sarah made him out to be at times. He was very tall and quite thin with a handsome face that looked almost like his painting. He was older, it was obvious by the slight wrinkles in his face. He wore a grey wig and his clothes were very finely made for day wear and his boots were amazingly polished. His air was one of importance, anyone could tell. When he stood up, he leaned on his cane and Sarah lifted herself slowly to escort him out as any polite fiance should. After he had left, Sarah slowly walked back into the drawing room and plopped down onto the settee, laying her head back.

"How can I marry him?" She whispered.

Eve looked down at her hands and wrinkled her dress in her lap.

"He's so-"

"Have you ever been alone with him?" Eve finally spoke up.

"I won't allow myself to be," Sarah sighed.

"Perhaps you should spend a little time with him alone," Eve suggested quietly, "he might prove to be different."

Sarah placed her hand over her eyes to help relieve a small headache she felt coming on and grumbled about something when a maid entered the room with some tea. Sarah was very stressed, hoping that perhaps she could get out of it somehow.


	6. The Guest

**Chapter 6: The Guest**

Eve groggily wiped her eyes as she slowly made her way down the stairs in her dressing robe and nightgown. She had slept in later than usual that day but she didn't mind. She was glad to have missed breakfast, actually. She didn't expect, however, to see the house in a tizzy. She stood at the end of the stairs in shock and watched the maids rushing around like bumble bees. Anne came bouncing out of their father's study, clapping her hands in excitement. She reminded Eve of a rabbit.

"Eve!" Anne giggled, "You'll never believe-"

"Eve, you might need to clean that mess of yours in the drawing room. I don't want our guest to trip on your paints and canvases," her father chuckled, interrupting Anne.

At this point, Eve was very confused. Anne grabbed Eve's wrist and pulled her towards the drawing room. Eve looked into the room and sighed.

"He'll be arriving soon!" Mrs. Cabbett said as she rushed into the room. Eve was very much wide awake now but she wished she could crawl back into bed after seeing the mess in the room. She looked at the clock that sat on the mantel and her eyes popped wide open.

"PaPa-" Eve tried to speak up.

"No time to talk," her father took her arm, "for heaven's sakes, go upstairs-"

"It's noon-" Eve kept trying to shout over the tumult of voices.

"Your father just told us but a few minutes ago that his old friend is coming and staying as a house guest," Mrs. Cabbett said, taking Eve's hand to lead her upstairs and get dressed.

"Who is he?" Eve tried asking but no one would answer, "Mrs. Cabbett-"

"What possessed you to sleep so long, dear?"

"What exactly is going on?"

"Well, it's quite simple, you left a mess in the drawing room with your paints and canvases. It looks as if a war went off in there and now your father springs it upon us that we have a house guest coming in less than 4 hours, mind you. You're not dressed, the guest room hasn't been turned over and the house needs to be clean and immaculate when he gets here. There, I believe that now you know."

Mrs. Cabbett began ruffling through Eve's dresses as she just stood there quietly, looking over at her comfortable bed, which one of the maids was making. Before Eve could even say another word, Mrs. Cabbett was lacing her corset for her.

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself," Eve joked.

"By the state which you were in not a minute ago, I'd say quite the opposite."

Eve scrunched her nose at one of the dresses Mrs. Cabbett suggested. The woman looked at her with exhaustion and Eve smirked as she leaned on her bed post. Mrs. Cabbett bumbled through more of the young woman's dresses and found one that was quite nice.

"This should suit you quite nicely, dear," Mrs. Cabbett began pinning Eve's stomacher on.

"One thing I want to know," Eve spoke up, "is this man who is coming to stay with us another one of father's pathetic excuses for a suitor?"

"Oh heaven's no," Mrs. Cabbett half lied. She would be lying in saying that her father didn't have a tiny hope of his daughter possibly marrying him but she wasn't lying in saying no at the same time since Mr. Cromwell was just inviting his friend to stay for a bit without any plots or schemes up his sleeves, yet.

...

Eve was dressed and her hair immaculate. Only a couple more hours needed to pass before their guest arrived. She sat at the piano forte and looked around the drawing room that had been been nearly hopeless not long before. She smirked, knowing it would be quite messed again with her drawings and brushes. It was bound to happen but for now, she enjoyed the cleanliness of the room. She began playing a whimsical tune on the piano forte. Before she knew it, she heard dogs barking and Anne rushed into the room, plopping down on the settee and staring out the window excitedly. Eve stood up and leaned in to look out. She saw a very large dog rushing up the road with a horseman following behind down the road. She squinted to see through the wavy glass.

"What sort of dog is that?" Eve asked in horror. It was a massive white dog with small brown spots.

"I believe it's a great dane," Anne looked up, knowing full well that Eve was terrified of huge dogs, "I can't believe the dog is what you're focusing on."

Eve nudged her aside and kneeled on the settee to stare out the window and keep an eye out to see who the man was.

"Do you know who it is?" Eve perked up and looked at Anne, who smirked. She knew but she wanted Eve to be a nervous wreck.

"It could be Lord Douglas," Anne giggled.

"Don't jest with me," Eve said back.

Finally Eve could see the man dismounting his horse. Anne and Eve leaned against the window to get a closer look as he approached the door. The large dog was jumping around in circles at the end of the steps.

"No, it couldn't possibly be him-" Eve whispered before the study doors shot open and their father and mother rushed in to see if they were presentable. They looked back at their parents with anxiousness. Anne stood up from the settee and Eve followed.

"Eve, dear," her mother said with a warm smile on her face as she gestured for Eve to take her hand and follow her out. They walked into her father's study with a quick pace. Eve became very nervous as she sat down with her mother on a small bench that was along the wall next to a shelf of books. Her mother took her hands in hers and looked at her daughter warmly.

"Now, if your father begins to pressure you with one of his schemes again, I'll set him straight."

"He does have a plan in that head of his doesn't he?"

Her mother shook her head and giggled. They could hear the echo of the dog barking in the entry way and the voices of her father and their guest laughing loudly about something. Eve looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"It will be fine. I don't know what your father has planned," her mother assured her, "you should probably go out there before your sister does. You know how she is."

Eve stood up, hoping it was just a harmless visit. Her mother took her arm and they walked out of the study as if nothing had happened.

...

Jean took a deep breath and rapped on the door with the large metal knocker and looked back at his dog, who just stared back at him contentedly before trying to chase his tail again. When the door opened with a nervous sounding creek, Jean turned around quickly to be greeted by a matronly woman, who had a joyous demeanor about her. Mr. Cromwell rushed out of the drawing room and greeted him with an enthusiastic hand shake, almost knocking the woman down.

"Is that all you brought?" Mr. Cromwell looked at the very small trunk one of the servants carried upstairs.

"It is just a week," he smiled.

"Ah, yes, well, you do only live a short horsehide away."

"Four hours," Jean laughed, "you never were good at estimating time.

The two men were laughing as Eve and her mother walked out of the room. When Jean saw her, he tried to keep himself breathing. She had a look of nervousness on her face, he could tell. Her lips were tightened a bit and her mother looked up at her. Jean caught the woman pinching Eve lightly on the wrist to keep her from doing it. When she reached Jean, she let go of her mother's arm. Jean politely kissed her hand and she gave him a polite smile. She wasn't upset at his visit she was just wary of her father's craftiness. Jean didn't know this but he tried to keep himself from assuming she wasn't happy with him.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," she said with a tint of zealousness in his voice. A little flag went up in Eve's mind. He seemed a bit excited and out of breath since the moment she walked out of her father's study.

"You must be a bit tired from such a long ride," Eve said politely, "I hope you find your stay pleasant. I trust Madame La Roque will keep things running while you're away?"

"She is a good housekeeper, oui," Jean smiled. Their conversation was much more dry in comparison to the words they exchanged about many things at the ball. She was trying to keep her father's hopes at bay.

Anne came out of the drawing room, smiling erratically. Eve walked over to her and took her arm.

"This is my sister, Anne," Eve introduce her. Anne didn't converse with him but she politely curtsied. Jean knew he needed to keep an eye on her and only treat her with politeness and nothing more. He learned a lot about girls like Anne. She was very young and prone to fall in love with any man, no matter how young or old. She had a disposition about her that Jean had seen many a time. He did not kiss her hand but bowed with his hat held against his chest. When he was a young man of vigor and vitality, he had to control himself and girls like Anne were subject to his charm. Those days were far behind him. War had toughened him and age had granted him wisdom but a woman like Eve could make him lose his breath. He knew it would be a hard week for him and he weighed his options: stay as far away from the young women as possible by going outside or spend time around the house and playing chess with his old friend, where the girls were most likely to be around. It was a hard choice, he found but he would discover things were not to be like he expected.


	7. A Foe in the Woods

**CHAPTER 7: A Foe in the Woods**

Eve slipped out of the house early the next morning to meet up with Sarah, as they had planned to the day before, for a walk along the river. Sarah's father was away on business, leaving her brother in charge of the house. He loved to sleep in late and Sarah found much freedom during her father's absence, usually slipping out in the morning with her mother's knowledge. With no maid or a man to keep an eye on her she was able to stay out as long as she wished, within reason. Her and Eve met each other in town and walked down the rocky path to a spot by the water where they could sit on the massive boulders and gossip.

"My father invited Mr. Villeneuve to stay with us for the week," Eve said as they stared at the water.

"The two of you made quite a lovely pair, " Sarah said boldly, "Though he is older than you and the both of you are on different sides when it comes to tempers and appearances."

"Apparently my father thinks so too," Eve said unenthusiastically.

"Oh dear goodness, he can't possibly be starting his old habits of matchmaking again?"

"I don't know. It might be that this time, he's just genuinely in need of male camaraderie."

"I believe your father just wants to catch up with his old friend. From what I've heard, they were good friends before the wars."

"Oh dear goodness, don't speak of war," Eve laughed, "It's all they talk about at the table during meals."

"The way Mr. Villenueve walks reminds me of a belligerent peacock strutting into battle," Sarah said randomly after a few moments of silence.

The two girls started laughing at the image Sarah had conjured up of the man. He did have a proud walk about him but he didn't really reflect it in his treatment of those around him. He was polite but he was most definitely not shy in the least bit.

"He did save me from a hard fall, though," Eve said after they finished laughing, "which I found to be very heroic."

"I'm sure his saving you is nothing compared to what he's done in war."

"I'm sure. They usually don't speak of the bloody details when I'm around. It must be too bad for my constitution, they think."

"Oh heaven forbid we hear what men talk about when we're not about," Sarah laughed.

...

Eve and Sarah parted ways in town. Eve briskly walked back down the path that led through the dense woods. It was very chilly that morning. Eve's cheeks were bright red as she walked against the snappy wind. Her hair was out of place and she kept picking up her pace to get home faster. Her cloak flapped in the wind and she tried to hold it against herself more. She longed for the nice day that had allowed her and Sarah to take an early picnic just a few days before. The trees may not have had their leaves at the time but it had been warmer than usual. Now Eve found herself huffing into her hands to keep them warm. The sun was shining beautifully at least, casting wonderful shadows of dancing branches onto the path. It was very quiet in the woods and Eve usually loved to escape there but on this chilly morning, she began to question why she wasn't at home, curled up in bed. She came to the conclusion that sarah was a maniac and desperately wished to get out of the house too much. She couldn't blame her, it could be very stuffy when one was forced to stay inside most of the time.

Eve heard something in the distance. A dog was barking. She stopped walking and listened for it again. She began to worry suddenly. She hoped it wasn't a hunting party, or, even worse, one of Lord Douglas' hunting dogs, which would mean he wasn't far away. She groaned to herself and kept walking down the path. She snapped a sharp twig off of the side of a tree as she walked by it in hopes that it would serve as a "weapon". The barking was growing closer but Eve kept walking. It wouldn't do her any good to stop. She heard a horse neigh behind her and that's when her worst nightmare came to be.

"It's a bit cold for you to be walking in the woods, Miss Cromwell," a deep voice sounded from behind her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in realization of who it was: Lord Douglas.

"I find it refreshing," Eve said. She waved her stick gently beside her, letting it brush against the small trees close to the path as she passed them.

"That's a bit strange, isn't it?" he joked. He thought it was funny.

"I'm a strange girl, Lord Douglas," Eve gently snapped back, looking up at him, "I assumed you already knew that, or, at least that's what you told my brother not too long ago."

He fell silent but didn't stop his horse. He looked down at her and tried to say something but she wasn't giving him the attention he wished she would.

"Come now, Miss Cromwell," he retaliated, "the are things a man says in jest from time to time. Perhaps a little forgiveness would let us live in peace?"

Eve looked away and didn't respond to him.

"That was years ago," he laughed, "I was merely cracking a joke with your brother."

"Oh, what a hilarious joke it was," she said sarcastically.

The woods cleared away and Eve saw her home from atop the hill. She stepped off the path, hoping she would get home quicker, thus freeing herself from Lord Douglas sooner. She could have just waited to walk a couple hundred more yards to where the path bent into a fork and led to her home but she wasn't extremely patient in situations like these. She didn't realize that the ground was beginning to thaw, making the soil on the hill soft. She realized her mistake too late and lost her footing when the heel of her shoe stuck into the ground…

...

Mrs. Cabbett was looking out the window from Eve's room as she tidied up a bit. It was nearly nine in the morning and Mr. Cromwell would be awake soon. She hoped Eve would be home before he was up. He would badger Mrs. Cabbett with too many questions is he didn't see his daughter that morning, playing at the piano forte as usual. Even though he meant well, it was very annoying. She strained her eyes to see the small figure in a dark green cloak walking on the path up the hill, followed by man on a horse. She let out a little gasp when she realized who it was but when she saw Eve tumble suddenly, Mrs. Cabbett dashed out of Eve's room and rushed down the stairs, throwing the door open.

...

Eve tumbled quite hard. When she came to a stop, she was on her back. She sat up and winced in pain, looking down at her feet. She gasped to catch her breath as her heart beat rapidly. Her shoe had slipped off and her ankle was in pain. She glared over at Lord Douglas, who had thrown himself off his horse to retrieve her shoe. He jogged over to her and offered it back. She didn't take it and instead grabbed her ankle to examine it. It was sprained but thankfully not broken. She realized Lord Douglas was knelt beside her, looking at her ankle too. He put her shoe in his pocket and, despite her objections, picked her up, placing her on his horse. She could grumble all she wished, but he wasn't going to let it get in the way of his chance to show her he could be a gentleman. He mounted the horse and sat behind her. He, of course, took the opportunity that was presented to him, to put his arms around her, quite happily. She painstakingly endured the uncomfortable horsehide to the manor very quietly, knowing that if she started yelling at him or tried to slap him, she might spook the horse and then she'd be even more injured. She saw Mrs. cabbett running up the path, flailing her arms. She caught her breath as she walked next to the horse and looked up at Eve, who looked very rigid and cramped.

Mrs. Cabbett knew how much Eve hated Lord Douglas. It always came up whenever her father would mention him as a possible husband for her. She could feel the tension between Eve and her "rescuer". Mrs. Cabbett stood by, wishing to help, when Lord Douglas stopped his horse. Eve reluctantly took his hand and let him carry her but Jean suddenly came running from the stables with her father.

Jean could see the pinched look on Eve's face and then saw Lord Douglas. Their history was also a tumultuous one, Eve would discover later, which pained her to no end with questions and wonderment until the night Jean told her. She could see a sudden hatred in Jean's eyes. It was like a hot coal had suddenly fallen out of him.

"I wouldn't wish to keep you from your business in town," Jean lied, "I'll take it from here."

"Oh no, Mr. Villeneuve," Lord Douglas replied, "you should know me well enough to realize that business waits for me."

"I'll take her," Jean said with an undertone of force.

Eve's eyes were jetting back and forth between them. She was hoping Jean would just take her and leave Lord Douglas outside. After the two men glared at one another for what seemed an eternity, Lord Douglas relented and gave her to Jean. Eve watched the man she so loathed walk away but when he turned around to say something to her, she kept herself from groaning.

"I will check up on you tomorrow, Miss Cromwell," he said politely as he tipped his hat to everyone. With one last glare farewell towards Jean, he rode off. Jean felt Eve relax as the man rode away. However, it was no time to worry about histories between people. Eve's ankle was hurt and they needed to get her inside and away from the cold.


	8. Visits

**CHAPTER 8: Visits**

Eve wished to get up and walk around but everyone was fussing over her a bit too much and she knew exactly why. Her father and most of the people in his household were very happy at the attention Eve was getting from Lord Douglas, who came to check on her every morning on his way to town and in the evening on his way back. It made her father think she was finally mending a relationship with Lord Douglas. However, his wife tried to keep his head leveled.

"Don't get too hopeful dear, she won't be accepting a proposal from him any time soon," she would warn.

Eve tolerated him and Anne was taking advantage of his visits. Eve found herself having to control the girl as she erratically giggled whenever Lord Douglas would try to humor them. Eve would slap her hand on Anne's knee and squeeze it when he looked away. She would stop giggling before she made an embarrassment of herself and would try to focus on her tea cup to keep a level head. She became so excited when he came around. It made Eve wonder if she should be happy that his attentions would most likely sway to her younger sister or protective because of who he was. She chose to be protective, keeping Anne in her sight whenever he was around. It wasn't easy though, especially with her ankle.

She finally found peace whenever Lord Douglas would head home. She would take a deep breath and lay her head back on the settee she lounged on during his visits. The sun would be setting by the time he headed off but the colors splashed across the sky would give Eve a sense of peace. She would just stare at the purple sky, thinking. She was so deep in her thoughts one night, she didn't realize how quickly it had become dark. The household was preparing for dinner and then bed but Eve didn't feel like sitting down with her ecstatic father that night. He couldn't talk of anything but Lord Douglas ogling her. She would watch painfully as her little sister would yearn to be mentioned too, it actually hurt Eve to see her sister neglected. Their father thought Anne was a bit too young still but on the right track to finding a good match. He didn't worry about her as much as Eve. However, Eve had thoughts of her own and found herself staring at the starry sky through the window one night. She was startled when light filled the room. She looked up to see Jean, lighting some candles in the room with his own.

"Oh goodness, he left later than usual today. He must have found my company quite stimulating," Eve said, trying to see it humorously.

"He never was a man to know when he wasn't welcome," Jean said bitterly. Eve looked up at him quizzically but he dropped the subject as quickly as he brought it up.

A maid scuttled in with a tray of food and laid it before Eve on a small table. She smiled up a the maid and thanked her. The young woman was quite used to bringing Eve her food and knew exactly when to do it. They had developed an understanding of one another for the many years she had been serving in the Cromwell household. Her name was Amelia. She was an indentured servant, the daughter of a poor Scottish farmer, who had too many debts and needed to pay them off quickly. He bound his daughter out and the Cromwells took her in. She had been serving the family for ten years since she was twelve and whenever she would bring Eve's food, she was welcomed to sit down and eat with her. The tradition blossomed forth into a strong friendship and even when her father's debt was finally paid off, Amelia stayed with the family. Eve patted the chair beside the settee and Amelia sat down after quickly removing her apron and laying on the table. Mrs Cabbett caught the little smirk that broke on Jean's face as he watched the scene unfold and she ushered him out of the room.

When the door clicked shut, Amelia turned around and looked back to make sure they were gone.

"Do you know?" she whispered.

"What?" Eve said after taking a veraciously hungry bite out of a piece of bread.

"About the history Lord Douglas and Mr. Villenueve share?"

Eve scooted to the edge of the settee and leaned in. She had been wondering. Whenever Lord Douglas would visit, Jean would leave, going for a long horse ride and not returning until hours later.

"Have you ever heard of who Lord Douglas first courted?"

"Yes- well no, I assumed it was his late wife. He was married and she died without leaving him children, that's all I've ever heard."

"The woman before her was-"

Before Amelia could continue, Mr. Cromwell entered the room. Amelia shot out of her chair and curtsied before trying to leave the room but Mr Cromwell stopped her.

"Miss Amelia," he smirked, "since tomorrow is Sunday, you should accompany Eve to church. Her ankle is almost better but I think she needs good company and Miss Cabbett cannot go tomorrow on account of personal reasons."

"Yes Mr. Cromwell," Amelia said hurriedly before trying to rush out of the room.

"Oh, and Miss Amelia," he said before she could leave. He turned around with the bundled up apron in his hand. His smirk had grown even wider. Her eyes shot wide open. She quickly took it from him and walked off.

"You know, I raised you in proper society yet you break the rules every time I turn my back," he joked and sat beside Eve, "All though, Miss Amelia is a good young woman. You might wish to make her your lady's companion since Sarah is getting married and will have babies to think of soon enough."

"Papa, I know what you're thinking," Eve patted his arm knowingly.

"I just want you to marry well, Eve."

"I won't be marrying a pauper, papa, you don't need to worry."

"Lord Douglas is a good man, is he not?"

Eve shot him a look and he got the message but he continued to talk about it.

"You may have your little disagreements but he has a large estate. Two- no- three estates-"

"I believe it's four," Eve smiled, trying to keep herself from laughing. Lord Douglas had two large estates and two smaller homes, one of which his mother lived in. He kept her very well provided for.

"One for every season and one is in Bath, nonetheless."

"Papa-"

"Think of all the paints and canvases you would have. You could paint and sketch out your little heart's desire with no care in the world. Oh, and all the books he has in his library- you would love those, I dare say."

"Mmm yes, selling my soul for books, papa, that sounds heavenly," she smirked playfully and took a sip of tea and her father chuckled.

"Your mother is right, I suppose. Perhaps not everyone is compatible but your sister and Lord-"

"No, absolutely not."

"And why not?"

"She would be the ruin of him-" Eve chuckled and look up at the ceiling in thought, "well- perhaps that wouldn't be so bad-"

"Eve," her father admonished her with a loving pat on the arm.

"Well, he would ruin her, most likely," Eve warned, "I think Anne needs a few more years before she throws herself at any man in marriage."

"hmm, I'm trying to imagine your sister married without seeing her throwing herself into a giggling fit their first day together."

"Now you understand," Eve said jovially.


	9. Troubling News

**CHAPTER 9: Troubling News**

A tall young man, whose air was one of exuberance and prideful youth, hopped off his horse in front of Jean Villeneuve's manor. However, he was very unaware of the fact that this little visit with his uncle would change his life forever. Madame La Roque quickly ran down the steps and embraced him. She hadn't seen the young man since his uncle had left to fight in America. He had grown a few inches since then, it was obvious. The young man's fine black clothes were crumpled from days of traveling and his hair was swept from all the wind. No doubt, he had been galloping his horse at every opportunity he got. Madame La Roque shook her head at the state of the young man, looking down at his boots, which were muddied and scuffed.

"Oh dear, Oh dear," she chided, "look at you."

"I will clean them, do not worry," he assured her to try and settle the subject.

"Why are you here so early?" she said as she fretted over him.

"I'm not early," he bluntly answered, "I rushed, I am not looking forward to talking to uncle when I bear this kind of news. Where is he?"

"Your uncle, he is visiting an old friend," she informed him.

"Well, that is certainly unexpected," he said awkwardly. He was very aware that his uncle would be reluctant to stay at his own home, considering what had happened a little over ten years before.

"He is staying with the Cromwell family for a bit," she said with an excited lilt in her voice.

"Cromwell?" he paused for a few moments, "It sounds quite familiar."

"They moved to Blois about six or seven years ago from England- I don't know how long ago, my old mind is slipping," Madame La Roque joked, " You should pay a visit and tell your uncle the news."

"I'm not looking forward to it."

Madame La Roque brushed his jacket to remove some dust and led him inside. She wanted to make him presentable.

…..

Eve and Sarah walked quickly back from church on that nippy morning. The weather had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. It snowed while they were inside the church and there was a thin blanket of white on the ground. Eve and Sarah grasped one another's hands, rubbing them vigorously to keep warm.

"Why wouldn't you ask your father for the carriage?" Sarah asked, shivering.

"I didn't really expect this. As to why you also didn't ask your father for one is another question." Eve retorted. The fur lined cloak she was made to wear by Mrs. Cabbett was sufficient to keep her body warm but not her hands. Sarah had not worn a thick enough cloak that morning. She had expected it to be a beautiful day.

They both stopped short when they noticed a horseman standing in front of Eve's manor. A young, tall man was conversing with her father. Sarah and Eve shared a look of confusion with another and quickened their pace. There was an air of excitement around Sarah suddenly and Eve felt her friend's grasp tighten. Once they reached the steps, Mrs. Cabbett rushed to them and ushered them inside to warm up. Tea was prepped for their return and chocolates had been laid carefully on the silver platter. Sarah made a joyful sound and sat down as Amelia offered her a thick, knitted shawl. Sarah poured some tea into her own cup and blew on it. She was taking deep, gasping breaths, sucking in the steam of the tea to try and warm up. Eve, however, was in much better shape. Her hands, though, were quite numb from the cold and her cheeks were stinging and bright red from the chilly wind. She made a sigh of relief when she sat down and picked up a hot cup of tea and popped a chocolate into her mouth. A huge smile crossed her face and she propped her feet up. However, their moment of relaxation was short lived once Eve's father popped in with their new guest. Eve and Sarah shot up from their chairs.

"Ah, well, this young strapping fellow here is come to see his uncle, Mr. Villeneuve," he chuckled, "Um, well- Mr. Villeneuve, these beautiful young ladies are my daughter, Miss Eve Cromwell and her friend Miss Sarah Rothschild."

They curtsied and the shawl Sarah had been clinging to fell off her arms. There was something strangely charming to her about this young man. Once they met eyes, he seemed to lose himself. He fumbled to politely bow to them but couldn't keep his eyes off Sarah. The only thing which broke his concentration on her was when his uncle entered the room.

A huge smile crossed Jean's face and he threw his arms around his nephew.

"Madame La Roque told me you were staying here, I am a bit confused, uncle," he said worriedly.

"Ah, well-"

"Oh, never mind I asked," he sadly smiled down at his uncle, not wishing to flare up a bad conversation in front of the young women.

"It is a very cold day outside but I have some troubling news to tell you, uncle, if we could go for a quick horse ride, I would be much obliged."

…

Jean looked over at his nephew, who looked very troubled. He didn't have the light hearted smile on his face that was normal. They were sitting on their horse on top of a hill, looking down at the Cromwell Manor.

"What is this troubling news you have to tell me, Alphonse?"

"Uh-" he stalled.

Jean's heart dropped, knowing full well what was coming.

"My father passed away," Alphonse bluntly said.

Jean looked around, not knowing what to say. His relationship with his younger brother had been very strained but he still felt a mourning pain explode in his heart.

"I am so sorry," Alphonse almost cried.

"When did it happen?"

"Two Months ago," Alphonse said with a knot forming in his throat, "I thought it best to tell you in person and mother kept his death from me for awhile."

"I know he wasn't a good man but he was still my brother," Jean said bluntly, nearly choking, "What about Adele?"

"She's leaving that wretched finishing school in London to visit mother in Paris."

"Write them and inform them to leave and come here," Jean said quietly, "I will open my house up again. It's too empty and I feel that it would be best for them to stay here."

Alphonse nodded his head. He knew it was very wise for his uncle to do so. His father left his older brother with the estate and had given Alphonse over half of his money upon his death. His brother took after his father a bit too much for anyone's tastes. He would have to make Adele and her mother leave the estate upon his wife's request. Jean knew this but he didn't wish to say many harsh words about the family given the circumstances.

His brother wasn't the best man on God's earth. He had numerous affairs and was rarely home, leaving his wife alone. She had basically raised Alphonse and Adele on her own but her eldest son was taken from her bosom and tutored by his father. He rarely saw his mother and by the time he was eighteen, he married a young woman with a massively obscene dowry, hence his father's leaving Alphonse most of the money.

"I will write as soon as I can, uncle," Alphonse broke the silence and rode his horse down the path. Jean solemnly followed.


	10. Proposal

**Chapter 10: Proposal**

Breakfast the next morning was quiet. The only noises to be heard were the scrapings and clinking of porcelain and silverware with a bit of chewing and crunching thrown into the array of sounds. Sarah had stayed the night since the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The Cromwell manor had been stuffed to the brim with guests that night. Jean and his nephew stayed also. Oddly enough the two men didn't seem too broken apart by the death of a relative. Jean could not lie and say he didn't feel a pang of mourning but his brother had been so estranged from him for so long and the words exchanged between them had never been kind. For this reason, Jean didn't feel too much mourning for him but for his niece and sister in law. He was much more worried for them and their situations than anything else. Alphonse found himself in mourning, respectively, but he felt relief, oddly enough, at the departure of his father from the world. However, he felt sad but he wondered to himself if his heart was too hardened not to feel mourning as a normal person would. It worried him a bit and made him realize that his father hadn't been the picture of love and affection as he should have been. However, despite the Villeneuve men's complicated feelings on the issue, they put on the dark clothes of mourning in respect of the deceased.

The silence was so deafening for Sarah, she had to speak up. Fortunately for poor Sarah, a maid came rushing in with a thickly folded letter with a large red wax seal. She handed it to Eve but she wasn't receptive of it, recognizing the seal on it. The maid held it beside her face for a short while.

"A letter for you, miss," she spoke up, in an agitated manner.

Eve sipped her tea and reluctantly took it. Slowly opening it. It was three pages long and written in Lord Douglas' hand. It made Eve's stomach twist and she couldn't read past the first line. She held it to the candle in front of her but Ann quickly snatched it up, before the flame could touch it.

"You can't just burn a letter from Lord Douglas, Eve," Anne said admonishingly. Eve gave her a withering look but resumed eating.

"He wants Eve to attend a ball he's holding tomorrow night," Anne kept reading, "and he hopes her ankle is in good shape for much dancing."

Eve painfully looked at her father but he took the letter from Ann and read it. He sat for a few moments thinking and decided Eve must attend.

"You will go. Your ankle has healed up very nicely. You walked to church yesterday, so you can dance."

"Papa! I-"

"No excuses, it would be badly done not to attend."

Eve didn't protest as she usually did. She wished to keep peace and not start a fight in company.

"It would not be proper for her to go without a chaperone," Jean spoke up, surprising Eve. She gave him a mouthed a quiet thank you.

"Perhaps you could go with her, Mr. Villeneuve," Sarah spoke up suddenly. Mr Cromwell smiled.

"I think it would be very good for you to go, old friend," Mr. Cromwell spoke up, "Get back into society. God knows how much you need it. You barely conversed with more than a handful of souls at the last ball. Granted, maybe a few more, but they did the talking."

Jean looked over at Eve to see if she protested but she looked down at her tea and tried to keep quiet.

"I will go for Eve's sake," he said, "she needs someone to keep her safe. Lord Douglas' parties are not suitable for young women. I don't think it is advisable for her to go but I know for your sake she is trying to make an effort."

Mr. Cromwell sharply looked at Jean but didn't protest. The issue was settled.

...

Eve didn't want to go to the ball but she couldn't skip out for want of peace in the home. She dressed herself in a simple dark blush colored silk gown and did her hair plainly so she would not entice Lord Douglas' attentions. Her sister tried to push a feather on her for her hair but she refused. Sarah helped Eve keep her nerves calm. However, no matter how much warm tea or conversation was offered, Eve still felt a nervous pit in her stomach.

"I don't like this," Eve paced the floor, "not one bit, Sarah."

"I don't doubt it," Sarah said, "Lord Douglas' parties have a very ill reputation."

"I wish that dreadful letter never arrived."

"I wish the snow had fallen thicker on the ground. Than you wouldn't have to go."

"I hate manners and proper society so much, Sarah," Eve complained, pulling on her hair, "I wish I could just escape them. I hate this."

Sarah just watched Eve pace.

"And if I refuse another proposal from Lord Douglas, which I am very sure I will have to do tonight, Papa will have me out of the house."

"I'm sure he wouldn't throw you out over that. Eve, you're worrying too much," Sarah tried to calm her friend before tears flowed.

"Am I? Sarah, you cannot tell me I am worrying too much. You yourself know the trouble of finding a good match!"

"I've found one, well, my father did for me."

"I can't go through with it like you, Sarah, you are stronger than me in that respect."

...

Eve nervously twiddled her fingers in the carriage. Jean sat across from her. He was dreading going as much as she was.

"We could lie and say we went," Jean joked. Eve smiled but knew it wasn't an option. Lord Douglas would mention to her father that she hadn't been there.

When the carriage stopped, Eve reluctantly leaned forward as Jean pushed open the door. The click of the latch on the door made Eve's heart clench up but she took Jean's hand and stepped out of the carriage. It was very cold and she pulled her fur scarf around her neck tighter as they walked up the steps of the obscenely massive manor. She stepped foot inside and removed her cloak and furs. Lord Douglas' little sister, who Eve found to be delightful in company, ran to her quickly with a big smile on her face. She saw Jean and stopped in her tracks. Jean looked at her in shock but she shook off her surprise and gracefully greeted Eve.

"Oh, goodness, I don't blame you for dressing simply tonight," she whispered into Eve's ear as she hugged her, "this color does well for you."

"How is your brother?" Eve asked politely.

"Waiting to see you."

Eve nervously walked forward. She knew she had to converse with Lord Douglas. She didn't wish to start gossip of her being rude throughout town, causing her father a bit of shame. As Eve disappeared, Jean and the young woman finally exchanged words.

"You were very bold to come here, Jean," she whispered, "My brother will not be welcoming of you."

"Your brother will always have to deal with my company," Jean said seriously, "After what he did to my sister-."

"They were both at fault, Jean," she said sadly, "we both know that since we're the only two with heads on our shoulders about the issue."

He agreed reluctantly and she patted his arm. She harbored no ill will towards him and had much sympathy for him. She often sided with the Villeneuve's in the feud that broke out between the two families.

"I would suggest staying far from my brother and keeping an eye on Eve. I don't trust my brother alone with any woman."

...

Eve stood behind Lord Douglas and watched him play cards. The men at the table with him all stopped what they were doing. Lord Douglas looked up at her and stood up quickly, offering his arm to her. She took it with hesitation and let him walk her out of the smokey loud room. He shut the doors of his study behind him and then poured a drink as Eve stood defensively nearby. He offered her a glass but she refused it and kept standing. He took a quick sip of his drink and set it down. Eve had no idea why he was stalling.

"I think you know what I'm about to say, I've said it many times before."

"Why don't you be kind to yourself and let your nerves rest?" Eve asked, "You know how I will answer."

"I think you should reconsider saying no, Eve-"

"Miss Cromwell," Eve corrected him.

"I can offer your family money, which they are lacking."

"Why do you trouble yourself with me?" Eve asked nervously, "I have no inheritance to my name."

"You have three things I need," he answered bluntly, "Connections and-"

"A womb in which to carry your son? and I don't even want to inquire as to what the third thing is."

"Well-" he hesitated, "I would have put it in more delicate words."

"You shouldn't bother yourself with me, your lordship," Eve said angrily, "I am begging you to leave me be."

"You know I won't," he said with a bit of anger bubbling to the surface, "I will ask you marry me again, right now, will you stop being so naive and look around you?" He gestured to the entire room around him. It was massive. She was not impressed. However she could not lie and say there was a very sensible part of her that wished to accept and make peace of the whole situation.

"It may have very well been easier for you to ask me to marry you when I was sixteen," Eve bitterly answered, "I would have said yes, since I was naive then, but not now."

"If you have a head on your shoulders, you will accept or did all those books you read put the fanciful idea of marriage for love into your mind?"

"Ah, well, I know how much you despised my books," Eve retorted, "I would long for love and loyalty, that would not make me a fit wife for you, would it? I would never let you rest. I'd make your life a living hell. I will never put myself in such a situation. I will never accept you. I want nothing to do with your wealth!"

"You're making a mistake!" he shouted as she stormed off. She furiously made her way down the grand hall and he shouted after her. She kept her calm and kept walking. She found Jean and he could tell she wished to leave. They had barely been there an hour but he had no objections to returning her home so early. She was very upset and her nerves were very rattled. Lord Douglas' sister watched Eve prepare to leave and understood why. She didn't bother Eve and found herself looking for her brother.

...

Lord Douglas pulled off his wig and sat down on his chair. He tugged at his hair and put his face into the palm of his hand. His sister opened the study doors and paced in slowly.

"That woman infuriates me!" he shouted.

"Brother, please, keep calm."

He pounded his hand on his desk, "She refuses to be sensible!"

"She refuses to marry just for sensibilities sake, just as I did," she defended Eve.

"Yes but you can remain unmarried if you choose," he said angrily, "you have the means!"

"I know, dear brother, that you have some connection to Eve in your heart but you must let it go and maybe someday she will accept you. Maybe she will agree to marriage."

He looked up at her and shook his head. She handed him his half finished glass of wine and began to walk away.

"I'll see to it that the guests leave in good timing," she said just before she shut the door behind her.


	11. A Budding Friendship

**Chapter 11: A Budding Friendship**

Eve kept herself together. Jean knew she was about to break apart at the seams. Her eyes kept glazing over and she kept swallowing as if she was trying to keep everything back. The carriage stopped and she quickly scrambled for the latch of the door before it opened. She hopped out without help and quickly paced into the house. It was dark inside. Only a few candles had been lit in the drawing room. Eve plopped herself down on a settee in pure exhaustion and everything came up to the surface. She put her face in the palms of her hands and started to cry. She didn't even notice that Jean had followed her. He stood by her not knowing what to do but decided to take a seat beside her. She let her hands fall and leaned back as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

"My father will be hearing about this very soon," she said quietly, "Oh God, I can't go through with this any longer."

"What happened?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"He doesn't give up," Eve sadly chuckled, "he asks me to marry him so often I'm afraid I might cave and say yes."

"I think you are too strong minded for such a thing to happen," he assured her.

"Your words are too kind," Eve quietly said. She looked at him and smiled. Despite his rough and weathered exterior, he was a kindhearted man. She felt more at peace with his presence. He listened to her and didn't interrupt her when she spoke with his own opinions.

"If you don't mind my asking," Eve spoke up a bit, "What happened between you and Lord Douglas?"

"He's a fool," Jean hissed, "my sister was a fool too."

He still hadn't answered her question but Eve decided not to push it. She could assume it had something to do with jilted love and all she could do was offer some words of wisdom, or, at least say something.

"I'm sure she fell under his spell like many a girl," Eve smirked, "I fell under it when I was young."

"He refused to marry her after she was with child," Jean choked, "yes, well, needless to say my sister couldn't take the heart break."

"What happened to her?" Eve asked innocently.

"I have no idea," he said bluntly, "I have never seen her since."

"I'm sorry. I'm not surprised with Lord Douglas' actions in that matter."

"My sister should've known better," Jean said, "but it still gave him no excuse."

Eve sadly looked down. A few minutes of silence passed before Mrs. Cabbett came into the room. She was groggy. Her hair was tussled and she was straightening her sleeping cap when she saw Jean. She curtsied and made her way to Eve as she pulled her dressing robe closed to hide her nightgown. She made her way to Eve and Jean stood up as Mrs. Cabbett took the seat he had relinquished. Amelia had informed her that Eve was distressed. Eve put her head on Mrs. Cabbett's shoulder and began to cry. Jean reluctantly and quietly left the room.

"What on earth happened?" Mrs. Cabbett asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Eve cried, "I want to sleep or read a book-"

"Read a book?" Mrs. Cabbett chuckled, "You haven't done that in ages."

"I could at least try."

...

Eve could not sleep. No matter how hard she tried, nothing could get her mind off the morning to come and the letter that would no doubt arrive. She shot up and sat on the edge of her bed before quickly grabbing her dressing robe and putting it on. She carefully lit a candle and picked it up to light her way. She tip toed out of her room and carefully cantered down the stairs. She looked around to see if anyone was about but there was not a sound to be heard in the halls. It was quiet and dark. She looked at the clock and sighed at how late it was. She didn't expect to get any sleep that night. She made her way to the library and pushed the door open before freezing in surprise when she saw she was not alone. Jean was sitting in a chair. He stood up when she entered and she shut the door before motioning for him to sit back down.

"Don't mind me," she whispered, "I wished to find a book."

"How are you-"

"I'm feeling a little better but please continue reading," she urged him.

He smiled and sat back down. He picked up his book and pretended to read. She pulled a small book off the shelf and flipped through the pages. Jean smirked to himself when he heard the pages blur together as she turned them. She grabbed two more books and then another. He was keeping his laughter to himself. She had tucked the books under her arms and looked as if she was struggling to walk. By the time she had selected the books she wished to take back with her, she had no ability to lift up her candle. Jean placed his book down and picked up his candle. She huffed in frustration, trying to figure out which books to put back but Jean relieved her by motioning his hand to show her to follow him. He escorted her back to her room with his own candle. When they reached her room he bowed. She curtsied awkwardly.

"Thank you for saving me once again," she quietly laughed.

"I am more than happy to save your dignity when the time comes," he joked. She smiled and shut her door. He stood there for a few moments and took a deep breath. He looked down and walked away quickly, realizing her candle was still downstairs and in need of being blown out.

...

When the morning came, Sarah found Eve sleeping with books tossed around on her bed. Big books full of drawings sat open on the floor around her bed. Sarah walked out of Eve's room, not wishing to disturb her that morning. Jean was departing with his nephew and Sarah wanted to say her goodbyes. She ran downstairs and slowed down once she realized the maids were watching her and whispering. When Alphonse saw her, his face lit up but he kept himself reserved. She curtsied to him and he bowed politely. There was no need for such formalities between them. They had grown to know one another in the past couple of days so well that many people would assume things about them if they had seen them when their guards were down. Sarah had not told Eve about it at all. She didn't wish to say anything too soon or have judgement passed onto her.

Jean called for his nephew when the horses were ready. Alphonse bowed again and quickly handed something to Sarah before he walked off. She looked down into her hand to see a tiny book. They both found one another to have a similar love of plants. He had handed her a small book with hand drawn flowers. She tried to contain her excitement and looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

"You should join us for dinner sometime!" he shouted out behind him, forgetting decorum. Jean looked up in shock and held in his disappointment. He knew something was happening between them. He was a bit torn. He hadn't seen his nephew happier than at that time. However, he knew that for Sarah's sake and also for Eve's, his nephew should control himself.


	12. Worry

**Chapter 12: Worry**

Eve's hair was undone and down in a tussled mess when she woke up that morning. She didn't bother getting dressed and went to breakfast in her nightgown and robe. Since Jean and his nephew had returned home that morning, Eve was not too worried about keeping appearances. Her father was reading a letter when she entered the room and she could tell he was already angry. Anne was very silent and wasn't eating. Eve sat down and Anne shook her head at her.

"Lord Douglas wrote me," her father began, "he informed me that last night-"

"Papa, he did it in the most improper manner."

"He offered you marriage, for the third time, and you've refused him again," he said sharply, "Why do I let you stay in my home? Perhaps if I threw you out, you would see how important it is for you to secure a husband!"

"George!" Eve's mother admonished him.

He lowered his voice and slapped the letter down in front of Eve. She glanced down on it with her eyes in disdain but kept her head up. She knew her father was about to go on another tangent that would most likely last for days. When Eve refused Lord Douglas' very first proposal, her father did not worry too much since she was eighteen at the time. However, her father's patience wore thin when she refused the second proposal at twenty. Her father feared that such a wonderful match, with not just money but also title, would never come along again. Eve was not too worried about that. She wanted to be married but by no means would she dip so low to surrender her self respect.

Her father tapped his fingers in an agitated manner on the table. He was too upset to eat.

"He may never propose again," he said.

"Good. I'll be rid of him then," she said sharply, as she stood up quickly and walked out of the room.

...

Sarah had left the Cromwell manor to head home early that morning. When she arrived home, her father was not there, which gave her some peace and quiet as she settled in once again. Sarah was humming quietly as she danced around her room. Unknown to Eve, she had gone to the same ball that night. She had met Jean's nephew once again and they had danced. It was a liberating experience for her. Since her father was unaware of her being there, she didn't have to worry about propriety and having to attend with the Marquise. He was almost always with her at parties, ever since she was engaged to him. She was never alone. To be able to escape without a chaperone, though it was very improper, offered her so much freedom, she didn't know what to do with it. She had forgotten, however, was that there were many eyes watching her that night and she had been stupid to dance with someone other than the marquise. In one moment of being care free, Sarah kindled a fire that would nearly lead to ruin.

She stopped dancing when her door was flung open. A maid shook as she curtsied to her. Her mousy little voice warbled as she told Sarah her father wished to see her. Sarah's heart dropped into her gut and her blood ran cold. She couldn't move. The maid motioned for her to follow.

Sarah took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. She saw her father fuming and pacing back and forth as the Marquise sat quietly by. She suddenly knew he had found out.

"You deliberately cause me such heartache, Sarah!" he shouted.

"Papa, I don't-"

"Don't you dare speak up!"

She shut her mouth tightly and fidgeted as her father paced. The Marquise stood up slowly and leaned on his cane. He gave her a little smile but she looked away from him.

"Who told you?" Sarah asked her father politely.

"Everyone is talking about it!" he scoffed, "there is no one who hasn't heard of it."

The Marquise cleared his throat and her father stopped pacing.

"May I speak to her alone?" he asked cordially. Sarah wrung her hands, fearing he was about to break off their proposal. It wasn't the possibility of her being unengaged from him, it was her fear of what her father would do to her that made her heart drop the most. He was a cold and withholding man, who made anyone who disappointed him shrivel with just one look. Eve's father's pestering of her to marry was a small drop in the bucket compared to how Sarah's father was. Eve's father at least cared and loved for his children, showing them that he did. His rants, however annoying they were to Eve, were mostly because of worry, but Mr. Rothschild's rants were because of nothing more than anger, rage, and a worry of what had been done to his honor. He did not care about his children. Sarah wished he did. She longed for the love he refused her but found solace in her mother's kindness. She made up for what her husband refused with twice the tenderness and love he lacked. However, Sarah feared her mother would die from a broken heart because her soft and peaceful spirit was not nurtured by her husband.

Her father stormed out of the room and after he closed the door, Sarah walked towards the Marquise and clenched her hands together in preparation to beg. However, he motioned for her to sit down.

"I understand that you may be restless," he said kindly, "your father is overreacting, I think."

She looked at him in shock.

"I have no issue with you dancing and enjoying yourself, however, it was the secrecy in which you believed it had to be done, that bothers me."

Sarah looked down, "I have been restless, please forgive me. I am cooped up in this house and I am only allowed to see Eve but of course, there are still eyes on me."

He dragged the end of his walking stick on the floor as he thought deeply about what she had said.

"If I was allowed a bit of time to get away, my heart would be much more rested. Perhaps it would make our marriage more bearable."

"I know you dread this," he admitted reluctantly, "I hate to think it."

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"I have a proposal," he said to try and cheer her up, "perhaps your father would agree to you spending time away before the wedding."

Sarah looked up happily and shot out of her seat. She clapped her hands, forgetting herself as she hugged him in thankful relief.


	13. Adele

**Chapter 13: Adele**

**April**

A dark eyed young woman with a massive amount of curly black hair on her head plopped herself into the mud as she stepped off a coach. Her large trunk was thrown into the mud beside her. She didn't have enough money in the eyes of the coach driver to cover kind treatment from him. She defiantly glared up at him and picked the rope of her trunk up without breaking eye contact with him. She dragged it behind her with her head held high and trekked across a frosty field. Her walk was quick and agitated. She could not wait to reach the end of her journey. She was nearly there. She lost her breath and plopped her trunk under a tree so she could sit for a second. She looked around her and sighed, watching her breath cloud up in the air. It had been a very long winter. Adele huffed and stood up again, angrily pulling her trunk behind her.

Adele had basically been raised in a convent ran school, upon her father's insistence. She barely knew the man. He kept himself so far away from his family, she rarely saw him. Her mother was also a victim of his coolness. She was a beautiful woman, who had been born to a Spanish mother and an English father who had a great fortune. Unfortunately for her, Adele's father married her for her wealth and not for love. Adele spent summers with her mother in London, Madrid, or Paris but the rest of the time she was tucked away in school. When she came of age, her father thought it best to send her to finishing school so she could procure a good match. He was not willing to leave her money in his will and sought to perhaps marry her off so it was unnecessary. However, there was too much scandal plaguing the family that she could not expect to marry too well. Every man she sought to marry knew her father's debauched ways, assuming that her character would be the same and she would make an unfaithful wife. Eventually she gave up on being her father's pawn. Her only hope to procure a fortune was to live off her two brothers or become a mistress. She didn't wish to do either.

When she finally reached her uncle's manor, she stopped and cracked her back. She was tired and couldn't take another step with her heavy trunk. A maid opened the door and rushed out to grab Adele's great burden from her. Madame La Roque ran to Adele and hugged her. She started crying and gasping for breath. Her journey had been so long and tiring, and on top of the loss of her father accompanied by a feeling of uncertainty, she couldn't help but let all her emotions go at once.

Madame La Roque took Adele inside and made her sit down. A hot cup of tea was immediately poured for her and a maid began to remove her wet shoes. Adele sunk down into her chair and took deep breaths. Her eyes were closed as she tried to rest. Alphonse peeked into the room as the maid left with Adele's shoes.

"Shoes so filthy have no right to be on your feet," he said, shattering the silence. Adele's eyes popped open and she sat up straight in her chair before jumping onto her feet. Alphonse took Adele in his arms and twirled her around. He hadn't seen his sister in a year.

"Alphonse, I am so glad to be rid of that terrible finishing school!" she happily said.

"Did you have to drag that big chest with you the whole way?"

"It holds my entire life. Father, didn't leave me much of anything," Adele frowned.

"That was father's way," Alphonse said, "you know how he felt towards girls inheriting things."

"No, he would rather pass me off to another man," she bitterly said as she sat down again.

"Well, you have no need to worry about that anymore," he comforted her, "Were the girls at school sad to see you go?"

"Well, two of them," Adele smiled, "I miss them too but I know they're alright. That school is so terrible and dull, that they couldn't wait to leave either."

"I read your letters, it didn't sound like a great place."

"I have no idea what sort of finishing school it was but father did not choose the most comfortable one, I can tell you. It was grey and dark."

"Like your dress?" he teased.

She pouted and pulled the pleats her drab grayish black dress and smirked up at her brother. He chuckled.

"I have to wear black, brother," she said, "you know that yourself."

"Not a drab black dress," he said, "I will give you some money. Go to town and get a nicer one made."

"Really?" she said as she excitedly perked up.

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled. It was his pleasure to dote on his little sister and now that he had money, he was more ready to do so.

...

An older more distinguished woman climbed out of a carriage. She had an air of sophistication and jolliness about her. She was almost bouncing jovially on her way up the steps to the front door of the Villeneuve Manor. She rapped on the door and a maid answered. She rushed to receive the woman and scuttled into Jean's study. He looked up and dropped what he was doing.

"There's a Madame Dubois to see you," she said quietly, curtsying.

He walked out of his study and greeted the jolly woman. She clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"I hear miss Miss Adele is in town for the remainder of the year!" she said excitedly, "Is it true?"

"It's very true," he said with a grin.

"Oh happy day!" she squeaked and clapped her hands again, "Now, I won't take no for an answer. You must come for supper tonight! I haven't seen miss Adele for so long, I have much to catch up with her about. Please take up my offer and join me and my husband, won't you?"

Jean nodded in acceptance and she happily smiled before bounding back to her carriage to ready the house to receive them.

Adele came out of the drawing room and leaned to look out the window as the carriage drove off.

"I don't have a suitable dress," she said quietly.

"I'm sure it's not your dress she wishes the company of," he comforted her.

...

They arrived at the Dubois household later that night. Adele was not very happy with her dress but she knew she'd be the talk of the town if she didn't wear black. Perhaps a drab black dress was the only proper thing for her to wear. It wasn't too bad but it was made of a rougher fabric. She had outgrown all of her fine dresses in her years at school and her father thought she could do without new ones. He was a strict disciplinarian and the fact that Adele had refused marriage from a very suitable match, made it worse.

"Stop fretting," Jean said as she gained her footing after stepping down from the carriage. Alphonse jumped out and laughed. Adele glared at him and took his arm. They made their way into the manor. Adele stared up at the decorated ceiling but Alphonse kept her from tripping on her dress.

"Miss Adele!" an excitable old woman shouted out. She rushed to her and took her hands jovially, "you have much to tell me, Miss Adele. I have not seen you for so long and I must know what you have been up to."

"I haven't done much of anything too exciting, madame," Adele nervously said.

"nonsense," the old woman laughed, "we shall discuss everything during dinner."

...

Jean sat by the fire with a look of boredom on his face. He was holding cards in one hand and tapping his fingers on the little table as Madame Dubois looked at her cards. Adele was sitting across the room at the piano forte as Alphonse leaned over her shoulder and tapped on one chord constantly, trying to annoy his sister.

"Alphonse," Jean admonished his nephew.

Adele smirked up at her brother and began playing a little tune. He looked bored. He peeked over at his uncle who was huffing and waiting for the old woman to play a card.

"Mr. Villeneuve," the woman said in a very low tone, "Forgive me for being forward, but have you thought of remarrying? It has been over ten years, hasn't it?"

Jean shook himself from his sleepy state and kept himself from outwardly showing his shock.

"There are many young ladies in society," she smiled, "Mademoiselle Cromwell, for example."

"She wouldn't want an old seasoned man like myself," he tried to joke.

"On the contrary, she might like a man with a weather worn exterior," she joked as she put her card down, "Evangeline Cromwell would make a very good wife for you I think."

He put his card down, "may I ask, what is your sudden interest in this matter?"

She smiled and placed another card down, "a man cannot go the rest of his life without a companion and you need a son."

Jean became very sober for a moment and watched Madame Dubois swipe up all the cards. He cleared his throat and stood up, bowing. Alphonse and Adele looked up from what they were doing.

"It is getting late, I must bid you farewell," Jean dismissed himself. Alphonse and Adele followed.


	14. Quarrels

**Chapter 14: Quarrels**

George Cromwell was a short and barrel chested young man. He was blunt in his speech, powerful in his stance and strong in posture. He was much like his father when he was young but he lacked an untamed temper. He had finally arrived in France after much delay and procrastination. He stood with his horse at the end of the path, looking at the old manor his father bought and renamed. It was a step up from the manor they had in Surrey, which had so much character that it looked like it was out of a fairy tale but the one in Blois looked very clean and formal compared to it. George didn't like it. He tugged on his horse's reigns and trudged forward.

He saw the doors burst open upon his arrival and Mrs. Cabbett came running down the steps towards him with open arms.

"At least one thing remains unchanged," he laughed as she hugged him.

"Your father was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to return."

"Yes, well, I had a hard time finding the place," he joked, "How are my sisters?"

"Taking a turn about town," she said as she brushed a leaf off his shoulder.

"Don't tell them I've come back yet," he smirked, "I want to see Eve and Anne's faces when I surprise them."

…...

Eve was tolerating Anne that day. She was not in a good mood and she was feeling a bit heavy. She had found herself in such a downcast and agitated mood because of her situation. Her father was still quite angry about her turning Lord Douglas away. His anger was not as intense as it had been the day he learned she turned down the third proposal. It had mostly given way to sadness and worry with bouts of frustration. She hoped the solemn mood that had befallen upon him would leave as quickly as it came. Her sister, however, was in a strangely giddy mood. She was hiding something from Eve and had that look on her face like she was holding her tongue. Suddenly the momentary silence that Eve was cherishing was thrown away when her sister started talking.

"I got a letter today," she said happily. Eve looked at her and smiled tiredly.

"From?" she asked tolerantly.

Her sister paused as if adding great dramatic effect. Eve was not at all holding her breath.

"Lord Douglas," she said. Eve stopped and stared at her. Anne awkwardly stood in front of her.

"No, absolutely not," Eve admonished her.

"I'm not asking your permission," Anne said.

"No, Anne, you have no idea what that man is like," Eve shouted. Her foul mood made her temper quicker that day.

"He's rich," she said.

"How does that make it better?"

"I'd marry a horse if he were rich," Anne said.

"A horse would be a better choice," Eve explained.

"I want to make father happy! I'm sick of waiting for you to pick up your feet and marry! If he asks me, which I'm very sure he will, I will accept!" Anne suddenly screeched, "I won't run this family into the ground waiting for my eldest sister to marry before I do."

Anne stomped off but stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels. She cantered up to Eve with her little finger pointed in Eve's face, "I am going to make something of this family! You'll thank me!"

Eve refrained from slapping Anne and watched her naive sister run off. Eve picked up her dress and chased after her. Everything was getting worse by the second.

…...

George was waiting behind the door of his father's study when he heard Eve's voice. Mr. Cromwell rolled his eyes at his son and continued reading. Eve thrusted open the door, smacking her brother in the face.

"Father!" Eve yelled. Her face was red with both rage and exhaustion from running, she didn't notice George holding his nose in pain.

"Good heavens," Mr. Cromwell said calmly.

"Papa! How could you encourage this?" Eve asked in rage.

"What on earth are you so mad about?" he said in an agitated manner.

"The letter!" Eve shouted.

"What?" he asked in confusion, "What letter? and I don't think it's time for such trifling matters to be discussed! Have you not noticed your brother? No? Maybe because you rudely smacked him in the face with the door!"

Eve looked over at George and gasped. He tried to smile despite the pain in his nose. Eve was still too angry at her father but she managed to hug her brother and exchange words with him briefly before turning back to the situation at hand.

"Papa, you cannot let Anne encourage Lord Douglas' affections!" Eve yelled, "If they can even be called affections!"

"What on earth?" George chimed in, "That old man has eyes for my youngest sister now?"

"I honestly had no idea but I'm glad of it!" her father said, "It's about time someone in this family actually did something worthwhile!"

"Papa! NO-"

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" her father growled, "Anne will do good for this family! You have turned down three proposals! You would destroy any chances this family has of being great again! I'm tired of your insolence! You are nearly an old maid! If you continue on like this, you'll be old and still living here! and if I die, you'll have no place to stay! Can't you understand this? I worry about you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, father," George proclaimed, "I would let Eve stay."

"I'm not talking to you!"

Eve's lip quivered and she ran out of the room as quick as a rabbit.

"Father, you're being ridiculous," George said, "Eve does not have to marry right away."

"She's twenty three, George," he said, "She's turned down suitors because of her hard headedness. Do you know what the women of high society were saying about her back in Surrey?"

"They have nothing better to talk about than an unmarried twenty three year old? " he laughed.

"She may not ever marry! These books- oh, these books, George!" he exclaimed, "they've ruined her mind for any normal, good old chap who wants to make her his wife."

"Father, to be fair," George laughed, "We are of the Cromwell family. No man that calls on Eve or Anne is going to be a normal, good old chap. For goodness sake, can't you see that Lord Douglas is oddly bent upon marrying into this family? He's making quit an effort."

Mr. Cromwell sat still for a moment, thinking.

"I think he wants to marry into this family for our connections because it is certainly not for money," he joked, "Eve is very pretty and I know Lord Douglas was smitten with her but for him to keep pressing her to marry him even after that incident that made her hate him so much- and now, he's suddenly switching his attentions to Anne? Come now, father, I know you have a mind. You cannot let Anne be silly. She's almost seventeen, yes, but she's not ready for this."

"I honestly don't know what's happening," Mr. Cromwell said calmly, "but I have to let Anne make her own decision. You know how silly she gets when you tell her she cannot have something. If I told her to stop encouraging Lord Douglas than, well, she would throw herself upon him before marriage and ruin herself."

"I think she will mature soon enough, father, but I think you should put more effort into controlling this situation. She's too silly. Eve was silly at her age too but she could afford to be. Anne can't right now. Or is it that you want Lord douglas to marry one of my sisters?"

"Of course I do. He has money and title and those two things would secure Anne's position in life. It would also allow for you and Eve to marry up and beyond my expectations."

"Father, I don't need to marry well."

"Yes, yes you do. You cannot afford to marry poor."


	15. Frustration

**Chapter 15: Frustration**

Eve was too enraged to leave her room and head down for the mid day meal. She heard a knock at her door but didn't stop pacing back and forth. Her mother came in with a tray and Sarah in tow. Eve rubbed her forehead and tried not to trip on the hem of her dress as it swept the floor.

"You chose a bad time to arrive for your stay, Sarah," Eve cried, "but your presence will help me, I hope."

"What on earth happened?"

"Lord Douglas has switched his affections to Anne," Mrs. Cromwell whispered.

"You're angry about that?" Sarah laughed, "you wanted to be rid of him so much!"

"Yes, but I didn't want him to push himself on my little sister!"

"I see how that would be very bad."

"Very bad indeed," Eve scoffed.

"Poor girl," Sarah said, "She will no doubt marry him and learn the lessons of life but don't worry about it. We all have to make decisions of our own. Do you honestly think she'd listen to you? This is Anne we're speaking of, no?"

"I cannot just brush it off as you do," Eve said as she pressed her hand on her forehead and leaned on the edge of the window.

"He hasn't even proposed marriage to her, Eve," Sarah laughed, "You're jumping to conclusions."

Eve took a deep breath of relief at what her friend said and looked out the window to see Jean riding up the way. She felt a moment of clarity when she saw him.

"Oh, well, I see your knight has come," Sarah joked as she leaned into the window.

"With your strapping young man in tow, I see," Eve jabbed her back.

Sarah lit up and pressed herself closer to the window. Eve pulled the curtain closed suddenly, blocking Sarah's view of Alphonse. Eve pouted and acted innocent.

"If only you weren't engaged."

"That was too low, Eve," Sarah glared at her, "you know I feel trapped."

"and that is why I don't want my sister jumping into marriage with Lord Douglas," Eve made her point. She pulled open the curtain again and tied it back.

"I honestly think Anne would be happy and wouldn't feel like I do," Sarah said, "she cares more for fine clothes and furnishings than love. Eve, she has always brushed aside suitors because of the size of their pocket book. You know this."

"Is it so wrong for me to look after her goodwill?"

"You don't need to. Don't keep your sister from a chance to learn about life just for the simple reason of not wishing to have Lord Douglas in the family."

….

Mr. Cromwell was quit miffed as he scratched away in a book. A maid opened the door and quickly announced the visitors. She knew how mad he was and did not wish to make eye contact with him. He motioned his hand for her to let them in. Jean turned the corner and looked into the doorway to see his friend angrily scratching away with his quill. Alphonse followed him into the study and found a seat, pulling a book out that caught his eye. Jean stood in front of the desk and cocked his eyebrow. His friend was embroiled in something. Finances most likely, Jean thought.

Jean finally cleared his throat. Mr. Cromwell looked up and let a breath of anxiety out.

"This is why I wish my daughters will marry well," he groaned as he closed the book, "money is such a burdensome thing when you can't give them a dowry."

Jean smiled politely. Mr. Cromwell pushed himself out of his chair.

"So," he spoke again, "what brings you here?"

"I would like to invite you personally to dinner," Jean smirked, "Madame La Roque wants me to open the house again and since my niece has arrived in town, I thought now would be a good occasion."

"I don't like large dinner parties, my old friend," Mr. Cromwell joked, "but I cannot decline, now, can I?"

"It would be advisable if you came," Jean chuckled, "You need to get out of this dark library. You need to eat something."

"What did my wife tell you?" he joked.

"I barely came in the door and she was telling me about how you've been," Jean said solemnly, "she did not sweeten anything, and I see your worse off than she described you."

"Yes, my dear little Eve has me tugging my hair out," Mr. Cromwell said truthfully, "well, perhaps it is best everyone gets out of this place for a night. I'm sure Eve has been feeling cooped up since all of this drama befell our household."

Jean worried a bit at his friend's words but nodded and hardily patted him on the arm. Alphonse was delayed in realizing his uncle was on the move. He was wrapped up in a book. Jean and Mr. Cromwell looked back at him but he didn't notice.

"If he likes the book, he may stay," George laughed, "you can retrieve him on your way home from town. It may do George some good to have another young man about. He's been moping around this house since he came back from America."

Jean laughed with his friend and walked out of the study to make his way to the stables to retrieve his horse. He looked up the stairs to see if Eve was perhaps somewhere to be seen but to no avail. He took a deep breath and walked out the door.

…...

Eve skipped down the stairs with Sarah but they realized their visitors left before they reached the end of the steps. Sarah hid her disappointment and Eve looked back at her knowingly. Eve saw her father and groaned quietly, feeling that a verbal lashing was due. Sarah dismissed herself and patted Eve's arm before heading into the study, where she could perhaps get some peace and quiet before she had to comfort Eve after her father berated her.

"Ah, Eve," he said, "Mr. Villeneuve has invited us to dinner."

"Tonight?" she asked in relief.

"Tomorrow," he said, watching his daughters face drop a bit.

"Well, I guess I'll have to listen to your lectures on love without a break for a little longer, won't I, papa?"

Mr. Cromwell did not answer and watched his daughter tromp back up the stairs. He tapped his fingers on the banister in contemplation for a few moments and walked off in a huff.

"Mrs. Cabbett! My riding crop!" he shouted as he retrieved his hat by the door. A maid rushed his riding coat to him. He had decided he would clear his head with a horse ride. Mrs. Cromwell took the riding crop from Mrs. Cabbett and let her proceed with what she had been doing. She walked up to husband and gave him a demure little look that said everything she was thinking.

"How is she to learn if I don't admonish her about her mistakes?"

"Perhaps what you think are mistakes are, in fact, the best choices she will make in life," his wife said patiently as she straightened the buttons of his coat, realizing that his coat was a bit looser "you've lost a bit of weight."

"I don't have time for this. I need to clear my head," he grumbled as he walked out. Mrs. Cromwell smirked and watched him walk off.

"You'll see," she said under her breath, getting the last word in.


	16. Decorum

**Chapter 16: Decorum**

Sarah opened the door of the study before Mr. Cromwell could go off on Eve. She shut the door behind her and let her eyes adjust to the darkened room. She ran her fingers along the bindings of the books and looked at the titles. Nothing was interesting to her. She heard a noise come from the corner and was startled. Alphonse stood up quickly from his chair and looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. Sarah stood against the bookshelf and stared at him. They had not seen one another for some time and Sarah remembered the threatening words her father had spoken to her about ruining her engagement. Alphonse had also received a lecture from his uncle about her being engaged. He knew he couldn't speak to her in the manner he had been. The Marquise was a good friend of his uncle's. He didn't want to ruin the engagement but he also knew Sarah wasn't happy in it. She wouldn't have let him speak to her if she was.

Finally Alphonse found his words, "Congratulations on your engagement, Miss Rothschild."

Sarah looked at him strangely, "why are addressing me in such a formal manner?"

"I have found that it would be quite improper of me to address you in any other manner as of now," he choked.

She looked away and bit her lip in anger.

"Consider the book I have given you a gift for your engagement."

"I didn't consider it that," she whispered, "please stop talking to me so formally."

"I don't wish to," he said.

She looked up at him in surprise. He came towards her and suddenly grabbed her, hugging her tightly. She began to cry, not knowing what to do. He clung to her and fell on his knees.

"I swear to you, I would take care of you," he said fiercely as he looked up at her, "I have money, I may not have title but I love you. Marry me."

She looked down at him in complete surprise, not knowing what suddenly brought this insane behavior upon him. She gathered herself and tried to be as logical as she possibly could, "I can't. My father would disown me."

"Your father doesn't matter."

"We couldn't be in proper society," Sarah cried, "we would ruin our families. Your sister would not marry well! It would ruin you and I cannot allow that."

He just looked up at her and let go, getting up off his knees slowly. She was trying to control her sobbing. For having only known one another for so short a time, there was something there that Sarah had never felt with any man. A warmth and love she could not explain and now it was out of her grasp. Everything was riding on how she behaved during these crucial times before her marriage and she hated the scrutiny. She loathed the fact that her father was pressing her into the marriage. She knew the Marquise was happy for their engagement and she was tired of trying to act contentedly in his presence. She was glad he understood her plight and had revealed his knowledge of it to her. However, it didn't change the fact that she did not love him.

Alphonse stared at her and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He suddenly kissed her and she did not fight him on that. At that moment Sarah was thankful they were truly alone. She had had enough with gossip.

…...

Eve sat on her bed, staring at the window. She heard the door quietly open and looked over to see Sarah with red and puffy eyes. She scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at her friend worriedly.

"Have you been crying?"

"Can you promise to keep a secret?" Sarah whispered and shut the door.

"You've known me for years, of course I can," Eve smiled.

"Alphonse proposed to me," Sarah said distantly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Eve could not find the words to respond. She just stared at Sarah in shock.

"I refused him," she said bluntly, "if I broke off my engagement, my father would disown me. That means no dowry, no-"

"I don't think Alphonse cares much about your dowry, Sarah," Eve smiled.

"I couldn't do it," Sarah explained, "it would ruin us. It would ruin him. We wouldn't be able to enter into proper society."

"In England, perhaps," Eve laughed, "I used to hear France was different, and I've seen that it is."

"It doesn't matter. I am English and my family. We are part of that society, not the French," Sarah scoffed, "My father is proper society and I would never see my family again. He would disown me."

"Are you seriously suggesting that you're marrying the Marquise just because of your father?" Eve asked, disturbed.

"Why else would I be marrying him?" Sarah snapped.

"Perhaps because you were attracted to his fortune and you felt obliged to do it?" she said bluntly, "but to just marry a man because your father wishes you to- Sarah, there would be no validity to that marriage. There would be nothing there. You might as well just die than marry."

Sarah looked at her in deep thought.

"At least I made the step towards marriage, Eve," she said before she left for her room. Eve looked at her and scrunched her nose, knowing Sarah was just saying it out of spite. She would be better in the morning. Before Sarah could open the door, Eve got the last word in.

"I think a marriage where there is love and friendship but no acceptance by the outside world is better than being accepted by our society while being trapped in a loveless marriage."

…...

Eve looked across the breakfast table at her friend, who was very moody. Mr. Cromwell noticed her gloominess and drank some tea before opening his mouth. His wife clenched up in hopes that it wasn't a lecture for Eve again but thankfully it was a happier tune.

"Mr. Villeneuve is having a dinner party tonight," he said with a mouthful of bread, "I think it would be good for you girls to get out of this house. God only knows I need to. Eve, dear, perhaps being away for a bit would calm you. We may be staying the night, seeing as how late these things run. I can't make it past eleven these days."

Anne giddily clapped her hands and Sarah looked up from her cup. Her eyes lightened a bit and Eve smiled. Anne pulled herself out of her chair, nearly tipping it over, and rushed to her room. Eve and Sarah looked at each other and followed suit slowly.

"Don't over think your dress, dears!" her mother shouted after them, "Mrs. Cabbett please be sure Eve is presentable tonight. I'd like her to catch the eye of a certain someone."

Mrs. Cromwell smirked, winking at Mrs. Cabbett, who chuckled and said, "as if she hasn't" and left the room. Mr. Cromwell looked a bit confused as he held his cup of tea midair. His face looked as if he would have a heart attack trying to figure out what his wife and the head housekeeper had just conspired about. Mrs. Cabbett and Mrs. Cromwell had been all a flurry those past few weeks about Jean. They both honestly saw a true and possible suitor for Eve in him. He wasn't foppish, nor was he afraid of opinions in a woman. He had showed much kindness to Eve. They didn't wish to push the issue, knowing how Eve was, but both of the women had a plan up their sleeves. They only hoped it would work.

…...

"No, Mrs. Cabbett, please, not that one," Eve groaned as the woman held up a yellow dress, "it's a bit too garish."

"You chose this color when we had it made, Eve," she laughed.

"I was being silly," Eve said.

"Yes, well, you're stuck with it now," Mrs. Cabbett joked, "how about this blue one?"

Sarah was stifling laughter.

"I don't mind it," Eve said, caving. She stood up to let Mrs. Cabbett help her dress.

"Oh thank heavens above," Sarah laughed.

"I hate having to pick out dresses for these things," Eve said, "Especially when I don't have a large selection."

"Perhaps when you marry, you'll have dresses filling your wardrobes."

"If she marries," Anne giggled. Eve tossed a cushion at her.

"Oh, she will," Mrs. cabbett clucked, "A girl as pretty as you, Eve, will find a good man."

"Show me one and I'll marry him," Eve smirked.

"Mr. Villeneuve!" Anne squeaked.

Eve turned slowly to look back at her, "he's too old, Anne."

"Nonsense, my husband was twenty years older than me," Mrs. Cabbett lectured as she pulled Eve's corset strings, "and it was quite fine."

Eve looked back at Mrs. Cabbett in contemplation but shook off the tiny thought that slipped into her mind.

"He's only forty four, Eve," Sarah said, "it could be worse. He could be-"

"Fifty?" Eve interrupted as she began fastening her stomacher.

Sarah sneered at her, "He's not knocking at death's door. Well, at least not anymore, not since he retired from war. That man was an officer in the French royal army for most of his life. It's no wonder they made him colonel before he retired. If you heard the stories I've been told about him by the maids, you'd think twice about turning down a proposal from him, Eve. In fact, you might find him all the more alluring."

Eve and Mrs. Cabbett turned around to look at Sarah, who was pinning her red hair up as if she didn't even notice that they wanted to know more.

"I shouldn't speak of such things," Sarah said with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

Mrs. cabbett cocked her eyebrow and looked at Eve, who looked a little interested in what Sarah was saying.

"Who really told you these stories, Sarah?" Eve asked, knowing full well who it was. Sarah shot her a look and decided it was best to just tell them the stories or else she would be pestered about Alphonse.

"I heard he had to eat twigs when his men were stranded during the French and Indian wars in the winter," Anne interjected.

"I heard that also," Sarah laughed, "to imagine eating bark and melted snow water to survive. I can't fathom it."

"Does everyone know these things except me?" Eve asked, surprised that her little sister knew so much and she didn't.

"It sounds absolutely horrid," Anne said, ignoring Eve, "is it true that he trained a group of farmers to fight when he was in the colonies?"

"They weren't just farmers, Anne," Eve corrected her.

"It sounds archaic," Anne said, "untrained farmers as soldiers."

"They did win the war, didn't they?" Eve said with a smirk, which ended quickly with a wince when Mrs. cabbett started messing with her hair.

"A small group of men, I heard," Sarah said, "maybe thirty or fourty men."

"That many?" Mrs. Cabbett laughed, "my word."

Suddenly they heard Mr. Cromwell shout that the carriage was almost ready. Eve looked at the progress Mrs. Cabbett had made on her hair. She wasn't even nearly finished. She fidgeted and Mrs. Cabbett lightly smacked her on the arm to stay still.

"Oh, that man," Mrs. Cabbett said with agitation, "always has to be as early as possible for everything."

…...

Eve quickly rushed down the steps with Sarah, They were too eager to get out of the manor. Anne slowly walked behind them. Mrs. cabbett tried to catch up to Eve before she went out the door. She had one more thing to do to her hair but Eve didn't want any of it. She tried to shoo Mrs. Cabbett away from her hair but gave up and let the little woman put the feather in it.

"I look ridiculous," Eve said as she caught her reflection in the window off the carriage.

"Nonsense," Sarah laughed, "you look like a precious little blue bird."

Eve thumped Sarah on the arm with her fan and quickly lifted herself into the carriage.

Mr. Cromwell saw that all the women were sitting comfortably before he plopped into the carriage and latched the door shut. George mounted his horse and held the reigns, waiting for the carriage to take off. Eve was staring out the little window and slumping back in the seat. She gave a little wave to Mrs. Cabbett before the horses started off.

"We're too early to this, papa," Anne said painfully, " I hate being early. It's so boring."

Eve and Sarah were trying to get comfortable and ignored Anne's little statement as they wiggled and bumped elbows. All five of them were crammed into the carriage and all the girls, except Mrs. Cromwell, were sitting on the same side. Their false hips and layers of fabric were making things uncomfortable. They both glared over at Anne, who kept complaining. Mrs. Cromwell pulled Anne's arm so she would sit beside her. The girls sighed in relief and sat still afterwards. It was going to be a little over a three hour's carriage ride to get to Jean's. Eve laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was frustrated but trying to hide it for everyone's sake.

…...

Alphonse watched his uncle perk up when he heard the Cromwell's carriage clatter up the path. His nephew smirked and stood up before him.

"Remember what I told you about Miss Rothschild," Jean warned him, "maintain your decorum."

"Yes, uncle," he said bitterly.

Mr. Cromwell wholeheartedly greeted his friend. Adele was standing by her brother, looking down at her black dress, frowning. Alphonse elbowed her and she perked up.

"Wearing black isn't such a glum experience, Adele."

"It is," Adele frowned up at him, "it's boring and dull and I can't wait to wear colors again after such a long time."

Jean began introducing the young ladies to Adele. Eve smiled at her and Adele immediately knew who she was. She had heard her uncle talking to Alphonse about her and she smiled back at her. Then, she met Sarah and knew immediately who she was also. Her bright red curly hair and big blue eyes gave her away before her uncle even had the chance to say her name. She looked up at alphonse and back to Sarah. She smiled politely, not wanting to seem like she knew anything. There was also Anne, who Adele hadn't heard much about but knew a little of. Then, there was George, Eve's brother. Adele looked up at him and didn't move. He smiled down at her and kissed her hand. She let out a nervous little laugh. He had brown curly hair and dark green eyes. She tried not to blush and looked away. Alphonse noticed it and gave George a look of warning. George immediately let go of her hand and straightened up. Adele held back her agitation at her brother and followed her uncle as he led everyone to another room, where they would wait for the guests to arrive before dinner was served.

Adele quickly sat beside Eve and Sarah. She wanted to know more about them. They were very welcoming of her and she didn't feel as if they were rejecting her presence. Eve looked away for a moment when Sarah was complimenting Adele and noticed Jean was looking at her. He looked the other way quickly and so did she. Her wide eyes told Sarah something was going on.

"You look like you just saw ghost, Eve," Sarah said calmly.

"No, I just realized something," Eve said. She had, in fact, noticed something. Jean could be a suitor, if she allowed him to be. However, he had not expressed his affections to her and she found that if she began to think such things, she would find herself disappointed to no end. She pushed the idea out of her head again and tried to resume polite conversation. However, Sarah's disposition changed when she noticed that the marquise had arrived.

"Why is he here?" Sarah whispered to Eve as she shared a glance with Alphonse from across the room. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched Eve's hand.

"Oh goodness, I don't have any clue. Perhaps he was invited?" Eve said sarcastically. Sarah gave her an unamused glare and Eve pursed her lips, keeping quiet afterwards.

Sarah reluctantly stood up and joined her fiance, taking a turn around the room with him. Eve made a quick study of her miserable friend and wished she would cheer up. The Marquise was not a bad man. He was quite kind, Eve noticed. However, Sarah and the marquise both knew that a younger man with more liveliness and stamina would suit her better. It made things even more tense between the two. How the marriage would ever work confused Eve. Perhaps money made things better, she thought to herself. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Adele.

"How long have they been engaged?" Adele asked, leaning over.

"About a year now, I believe," Eve said in return, "Surprisingly, I only first met him a month ago. He doesn't seem to go out into public often."

"That's a very long engagement, if I'm not mistaken," Adele said as she leaned back in her chair. Adele was not dim witted. She could see what was happening. Her brother had also told her about it when he was a bit drunk one night. Adele thought he was babbling about something idiotic in his stupor but after meeting Sarah and seeing how she acted when Alphonse was in the room, she realized her brother had been telling the truth.

Madame LaRoque walked in suddenly and everyone turned to her. She announced dinner was ready and everyone walked out of the room in an orderly fashion. Jean waited until everyone had left the room. Alphonse had stayed behind and was moodily looking at the door which Sarah and the Marquise had left through.

"Need I remind you that some decorum would be appreciated," Jean glared up at his nephew.

"Need I remind you that talking to Miss Cromwell rather than staring would also be acceptable?" Alphonse shot back. He had seen his uncle looking at Eve from time to time as they waited for the other guests to arrive. He knew his uncle didn't realize what he was doing by accident.


	17. Playing With Fire

**Chapter 17: Playing With Fire**

Eve sat quietly as she listened to the men speak. She did not feel like talking. There were too many people there that night for her to want to. She was sitting by Jean, who was oddly quiet himself. Once her brother started talking about the war in the old colonies, Eve and Jean shared a look of discomfort. She placed her spoon down and sat back in her chair. Her brother sat across from her, making it easy for her to make him be quiet. She took her foot and jabbed it into George's leg. He winced and tried to keep himself from letting everyone know what his sister was doing. His mother looked at him and then looked at Eve.

"Are you feeling all right, George, dear?" their mother asked, interrupting.

"I have a sudden pain in my leg," he hinted. She had a tiny smile on her face. Jean nearly choked trying not to laugh, knowing what Eve had done. Eve kept her foot jabbed in George's leg and finally released it when their father spoke up.

"Well, enough of boring war stories," Mr. Cromwell boomed, "perhaps the ladies would like to hear about something else?"

"Perhaps we could talk about ribbons, or maybe the latest fashions?" George said with cheerful sarcasm in revenge for Eve's jabbing him.

"That is an insult to every woman in the world, brother," Eve warned him.

"Well, I can't see any subject we men are willing to talk about as being interesting to young ladies," George shot back. At that moment, George was trying to bring Eve's temper out. He knew very well she liked to talk about other things.

"Perhaps we could talk about the state of France?" Eve said, "after all the talk I've heard about restlessness among the people-."

"and what of it?" George teasingly interupted.

"The question arises whether a better France is one without kings or if it is best to leave it alone."

"If a system works, we should not fix it," the marquise spoke up, "especially uneducated-"

"Pardon me," Jean spoke up, "Need I remind you, old friend, that it was those who were seen as uneducated that aided in bringing about an independent nation in America."

"With our help," the Marquise laughed, "If it weren't for our king, America would not exist."

"They would have won without France," Eve interrupted, "just not as soon as they had."

"I believe that the people of France have spoken," Alphonse said, "If they believe there should be no king, then perhaps they know what is best-"

"You have no right to speak of this," The Marquise said, "you are English. Your father may have been French but you know nothing of our delicate system. We aristocracy are in power for a reason and it is God's destiny that we are above them."

"It was not God that put you or any king in power," Alphonse spoke up, "It was that your ancestors held onto power they achieved through questionable acts and carried on their bloodline."

"Don't be foolish with your words. If the King had heard what you just said, he would have your head-" The Marquise tried to control his temper but he suddenly yowled out in pain, making him forget what he was about to say.

Sarah had stomped on the Marquis' foot and was glaring at him. His face turned red from the pain. Everyone looked in her direction and their mouths fell open.

"I'm terribly sorry," Sarah half heartedly said as she fumbled out of her chair. She was incredibly embarrassed with her own actions and was frightened by what the Marquise would say, "I- I- I was just- I- I must excuse myself."

The Marquise was in a state of shock as Sarah walked out with her face in the palm of her hand. She was utterly embarrassed and shocked at how she had just behaved. Eve threw her napkin down and quickly dashed from her chair. She saw Sarah dash outside. Eve picked up her skirts and sprinted after her. She ran down the steps and finally caught up with her friend, nearly tripping over her dress.

"Sarah!" Eve shouted after her.

Sarah stopped and leaned against a statue in the garden.

"I can't do it," Sarah said through her gasps, "I can't do this!"

"What was that back there?" Eve asked.

"I couldn't do it," Sarah said again, "to hear him go off like that."

Eve laughed, "They were merely debating-"

"No," Sarah cried, "it's just him. I can't stand him."

"Then don't marry him," Eve said bluntly.

"You know my father," Sarah said harshly, "and if my actions tonight break off our engagement, I don't know what my father will do."

"I have heard you say this repeatedly, Sarah. If he breaks off your engagement you will be free from him. Your father can only do so much. Why do you allow him to hold so much power over you?"

Sarah could not answer verbally. She knew that the fear of being cut off from her family and losing any happiness her father had in her was terrifying. she did not know where she would go if she were disowned. Even if her father did not throw her out as she feared, his disappointment in her would be hard to live with.

Eve stood quietly in the chilly night air with her friend. Eve grabbed Sarah and hugged her, letting her cry on her shoulder. She couldn't say anything further. Silence was best at that moment.

…...

Everything was silent after the incident. Everyone retired to their quest rooms for the night before they would depart in the morning. Eve fell asleep quickly but Sarah sat up in her room. In the dead of night, she heard a scratch on her door. She quickly shot out of bed and wrapped a shawl around her to cover up. She stood at the door for a moment and opened it after some hesitation. To her surprise, it was Alphonse. The look in his eyes frightened her. He was in a heated passion.

"It is not proper for you to be here-" she tried to close the door but he pushed himself against it.

"No, No please hear me out," he whispered. She sighed and let go of the door handle. He slipped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"I see you couldn't sleep," he said with a smile. Her candle was nearly melted all the way down.

Sarah looked up at him as if he was saying was besides the point. He looked down at her and she clutched her shawl closer.

"False modesties won't get you anywhere," he smirked. She looked very agitated.

"What do you want?" she said as she neared closer to the door to open it, "are you here to congratulate me on nearly ruining my life at dinner?"

"No," Alphonse laughed, "I'm here because-"

"Alphonse, we can't-"

He grabbed her and kissed her suddenly. She furiously swatted him in the chest but he didn't let go. She gave up and went limp. There was no use in fighting anymore, she decided.

…...

Eve dressed early and dashed down the hall to Sarah's room to check on her. She lightly rapped on the door and opened it but gasped and turned her back. She saw her friend and Alphonse in bed together. Sarah woke up and Alphonse shot out of the bed, dressing quickly as Eve had her back turned.

Eve gasped and put her hand up after having accidentally caught sight of Alphonse's bum, "What on earth?"

Alphonse pulled his pants on before running out of the room. Eve shut the door and turned around. Her hand was clutched to her mouth. Sarah put on her nightgown and sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to look Eve in the eyes.

"Don't tell anyone," Sarah warned her.

Eve cleared her throat, "I would not tell a soul that my best friend-"

"I'm am a bit perplexed," Sarah said as Eve slowly sat beside her, still in shock, "If I marry the Marquise than whatever happened last night may never happen again."

"Terribly funny," Eve said sarcastically, "I thought that it was required for two married souls to do such things."

"Oh hush," Sarah said, "you know what I mean."

"No," Eve laughed, "no I don't."

"You're not that naive," Sarah said.

"I can't pretend to not know what you're talking about but I cannot understand what you mean by 'it'" Eve said.

"The bursting forth of feelings that you've never known," Sarah said cryptically. Eve's cheeks turned bright red and she stood up quickly. Sarah smirked and got up to start dressing.

"You've read about it in some of those novels, I'm sure," Sarah giggled, "Oh come now, you've read them. Secretly."

"I couldn't bring myself past those parts, Sarah," Eve said admonishingly, "I skimmed over them."

"Oh please," Sarah laughed, "You should marry soon, Eve. Perhaps you wouldn't be so tightly wound-"

Eve glared at her and started to help her with her corset. She pulled the strings very tight and Sarah decided it was time to drop the subject.

"I'm not mad at you but I am worried about what you've done," Eve admonished, "You're playing with fire."


	18. A Little Consequence

**Chapter 18: A Little Consequence**

**June**

Adele's mother arrived two months after the events of the dinner. She had to close her house and attend to her husband's last affairs before she left and her eldest son took over. She wasn't too amused with those tasks but they had to be done. She did not wish her eldest son to be troubled with them.

Adele was overjoyed at her arrival and could barely contain herself. Her mother was exhausted from the trip and nearly passed out on the settee. Adele helped her settle in and Alphonse ran some errands for her. Jean tried to make his sister in law comfortable.

"Oh goodness, Adele," her mother sighed shortly after she arrived, "I've discovered more things about your father than I needed to in these past months."

"Oh?" Adele asked her as she unpacked her trunks and her mother laid on her bed.

"That man found ways to anger me from the grave," she joked halfheartedly. Adele didn't really wish to know what had happened. She didn't really want to know how much of a mess her family was in. Adele tensely rolled her mother's nightgown into a ball and held it for a few moments. Her mother realized that Adele had frozen in thought.

"I suppose if your father had spent less time and money on mistresses, he would have paid for a good coming out party for you," her mother said bluntly as she drank from her wine glass, "You're far past the age of coming out into society."

"Eighteen is not too old mama," Adele said.

"You should have been out in society rather than being cooped up in that pathetic exuse for a finishing school," she scoffed.

"Mama, I don't think it would have mattered if I had come into society," Adele returned, "I can't hope to marry well anyways. Father didn't leave our family with a good reputation. He left me with no inheritance-"

"He was a charming man when we first met," her mother reminisced, "I married him because I loved him and then afterwards he turned into a nasty creature."

"Yes, well, I can't marry well," Adele changed the subject again, "mainly because I have no dowry."

"You could always find a way," her mother suggested. Adele had had this conversation with her mother before. She knew her options were limited to earning her own living as a governess or becoming a mistress to some rich man. Adele did not wish to go with the latter.

…

Sarah rubbed her stomach and nearly threw up. She had been feeling nauseous for two weeks. She was not too worried, thinking that perhaps she had been eating something in those past few days that disagreed with her. Sarah took to laying on the settee in the drawing room as Eve painted.

"Are you feeling any better?" Eve asked her.

"No, I feel worse," Sarah said as she held herself back from vomiting.

"Perhaps we should call for the doctor?" Eve suggested.

"No, no," Sarah interrupted, "I wouldn't want to impose on tonight's party."

Jean had decided, much to his sister in law's urging after she arrived, that Adele needed to come out into society. Jean didn't put up too much of a fight but he did remind her that Adele was still in mourning and that having a party would be verging upon unacceptable at that time. His sister in law reminded him that over five months had passed since her husband's death i January and that perhaps it would be all right if Adele came out of mourning a little sooner than expected. She said it would be a lie if she wore black any longer. Jean, however, having only learned of his brother's death in March, informed her that he would still be wearing black but agreed that for that one event, Adele could wear another color.

"Oh goodness," Eve remembered the party, "I nearly forgot that we're going tonight."

"How could you forget?" Sarah laughed.

"Perhaps I was lost in thought," Eve retorted, "Did that occur to you?"

Sarah gave her a glare and then laid back in the settee again. Eve had been a bit snappy with her for awhile but she let it roll off her back. She knew Eve did not mean to be that way.

"How you're going to go to a party tonight makes no sense to me, whatsoever," Eve said under her breath as she kept painting.

"I'll manage."

…..

Eve looked out the small window of the carriage. Anne was trying to straighten her hair in the reflection, which annoyed Eve after some time. She took Anne's hand and put it down. Anne pried her hand out of her sister's. Eve relaxed again and Sarah watched Eve, wondering why she was so agitated. She concluded that it must be because she thought Lord Douglas would be there. However, she didn't expect that Jean would invite him.

"He won't be there, Eve," Sarah said.

Eve looked at her in surprise, "Who?"

"Lord Douglas."

"No, I don't suspect he will be," Eve said lightheartedly, "Jean would be a fool to invite him."

Anne pouted and took a deep breath of disappointment. Eve shot a look at her and the young woman looked in the other direction. Sarah realized immediately what was happening. Eve was upset and agitated about her sister amongst other things. Another letter had arrived from Lord Douglas that day and Sarah had completely forgotten. Eve was agitated due to this and nothing else, or at least she hoped.

When they finally arrived at the Villeneuve manor, Eve took a deep breath of relief and grabbed the hand of the coachman with eagerness. She jumped out and stood by, waiting for Sarah. Anne went on ahead and Eve wouldn't see her for the rest of the night.

"I'm glad father couldn't attend tonight," Eve said under her breath as her mother stepped out of the carriage, "he would have berated me the whole way here about how I missed my chance."

Her mother took her arm and shushed her. "Your father is just looking after your best interests. All though I don't see why Lord douglas is your best interest," her mother joked.

Eve smiled at her mother, who always seemed to be level headed about such things.

Eve spotted Alphonse standing excitedly at the top of the steps. Sarah, however, contained herself. She knew the Marquise was somewhere nearby. Eve curtsied to Alphonse and went inside with her friend.

"I feel so sick, Eve," Sarah whispered.

"You said you could bear it," Eve reminded her, "We can't leave now."

"I don't want to leave now," Sarah said, looking back at Alphonse.

"Is the marquise here?" Eve asked suddenly.

"Why do you have to remind me?"

"Because I'm looking out for your reputation," Eve informed her.

…..

There were too many people standing around in one room. Sarah leaned against the wall as the Marquise spoke to her. It wasn't too crowded a party nor was it too incredibly formal. Sarah didn't feel too ill as of yet. Formal airs would have set off her sickness more, she was sure. However, the room was very loud, which very much got up Sarah's nose. She was pretending to be interested in what the Marquise was saying but she was really looking across the room at Alphonse. He was returning her looks from time to time.

Eve found herself dancing with Jean, which preoccupied her night. Her mother was watching and between the songs, she commented to Eve, who just drank some punch, trying to ignore the obvious.

"I don't think I've ever seen you dance so much," her mother commented the first time. Eve just drank from her cup and didn't respond until she was finished.

"I dance with him because we can stand one another's company," Eve said, "He's doing me a favor. If he weren't dancing with me, I'd be asked by every undesirable man in the room and you know I cannot bear that."

"Of course, dear," her mother chuckled.

It was during the fifth dance that Eve and Jean realized something terrible was happening with Sarah. She was barely able to stand and was holding her stomach. The world was spinning around her. The Marquise looked concerned. Suddenly, Sarah could barely breath and everything around her went black.

The Marquise caught Sarah with much trouble because of his leg but he held Sarah up the best he could until he fell to the floor with her. The music stopped and Jean grabbed Eve's hand, pulling her through the crowd of onlookers. Eve saw her friend on the floor and the Marquise was pulling himself up. Eve knelt down and lightly smacked her friend on the cheeks.

"Sarah?" Eve asked worriedly. Her friend did not respond. Jean waved his hand to clear the way. Alphonse was quick to respond and picked Sarah off the floor as if she were a mere feather. The Marquise glanced at Alphonse with reproach. However, Alphonse ignored it and followed his uncle with Sarah dangling in his arms.

"Call the doctor," Jean shouted out but no servant was available. He huffed and rushed to grab his hat. Eve did not know which way to go. She watched Jean as he was rushing towards the stables but she looked up at Alphonse and the Marquise carried Sarah upstairs. Eve decided it was best for her to be with Sarah and dashed upstairs, nearly tripping on the hem of her dress.

"Continue as you were!" Madame La Roque shouted at the top of her lungs. Eve heard her from the top of the stairs. The little woman had urged the musicians to keep playing to distract everyone from the commotion and the music started again. Adele still stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked back at the party that was being held in her honor. She sighed and ran up the stairs after Eve. She didn't want to be in the crowded room anyways.

…

The doctor was a little miffed that Jean had interrupted his dinner but he readily rushed out. It was drizzling outside but not too much to worry him at the start. It was the longest ride of his life, however, when the rain started pouring down. When they arrived at the manor, they were dripping wet but the doctor tried to push through it and ran upstairs.

Eve looked up when the doctor arrived. She had put Sarah in one of Adele's nightgowns and had tucked her into the bed. Eve looked at the doctor and Jean in shock at their state. Jean's hair was completely drenched. His hat had fallen off during his ride, he explained. Madame La Roque ran in and when she saw Jean, she gasped. She pulled him out of the room and he went reluctantly, returning a few minutes later with dry clothes on. Eve pushed the Marquise, Alphonse and even Jean out of the room. The Marquise went down the stairs, reluctantly, and Jean forced Alphonse to go anywhere but there. The young man retired to his room. Jean slid down the wall and sat down in the floor. He knew it would be a long wait.

Eve came out an hour later. Her eyes were wide with fear and Jean perked up. She looked around to see if the Marquise was gone. Jean informed her that he sent everyone away. The doctor came out of the room and took a deep breath.

"I would suggest she stays here or goes away somewhere where there aren't many people," he said, "She's with child or children, I should say. I believe there are two. Do not tell her this. I am unsure. There is most likely only one."

Eve put her palm to her face and Jean began to turn purple with anger. The doctor excused himself and tried to leave but Eve followed after him.

"Please, sir, I beg you not to let anyone else know," Eve said, wringing her hands, "You see, she'll be ruined."

"Of course she would be," he said bluntly, "but, I will keep it to myself. If it happens to leak, it's beyond my control. May God have mercy on her."

….

Alphonse was reading in his room. He was too nervous to even look at the words on the page. Suddenly his door flung open and his uncle rushed to him, grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and thrashing him back and forth.

"I told you to keep away!" Jean said through his gritted teeth, "she is engaged! What? What? You didn't think-" Jean was so angry he couldn't even get his words out right. He had lost his English and was yelling in French. His nephew could barely keep up. English, not French, was his first language since he was raised by his mother in England. He finally caught his breath and tried to take in what was happening.

"Uncle!" Alphonse gasped, "what are you going on about? Is she well?"

"No!" Jean yelled, smacking him across the head, "she is with child! and I know it not the Marquise who did it. The man has more morals than you apparently!"

Alphonse looked at the wall in shock and awe. He couldn't believe his ears. Immediately, he ran out of the room and down the hall to where Sarah was being kept. He threw open the door and Eve gasped, standing up when he entered. Adele left the room and shut the door, keeping her uncle from running in after him.

Eve looked at Sarah, who nodded, letting her know it was all right to leave. After the door clicked shut, Alphonse threw himself on his knees, grabbing Sarah's hand. She sat up and stared down at him calmly.

"Alphonse-" she tried to talk but her shushed her and kissed her. She began to cry and he looked at her in confusion.

"I- I can't see you again," she reluctantly cried, "I'm marrying the Marquise."

"No, please, run away with me, I love you," he cried, "you're the reason why I stay here. If I had never met you, I would have left France again but you were the only thing that kept me here."

"I can't love you any longer," Sarah said, stroking the side of his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She pulled it away sadly and looked away from him. He sat on the bed and kept begging her but she knew that if she ran away with him and gave into what her heart wanted to do, she would ruin her family. He put his hand on her stomach and she began to cry. She reluctantly took his hand away and he slowly stood up.

"I'll always love you," he cried, "I know you will too and I will always be here."

"But I won't," Sarah said crying, "I'll have to learn to love the Marquise and forget about you."

"That will never happen, I know it."


	19. Going Away

**Chapter 19: Going Away**

It was raining when Eve arrived home with her sister, her mother and Sarah in tow. They stayed for a couple days after the party so Sarah could rest in peace. However, there really was none for them. It was a matter of time before the news broke about Sarah's pregnancy. The maids had overheard everything, of that they were all sure.

Sarah was helped upstairs by Anne. Eve walked slowly around the house, not wanting to go upstairs for awhile. She found herself sitting at the piano forte, as always, but she realized something was a bit off. She looked out the window and noticed a horse that did not belong to her father nor her brother. It's reigns were being held by a servant she did not recognize. She looked down and plucked a chord, trying to ignore it, but Mrs. Cabbett quietly opened the drawing room door. She stood for a few moments, listening to Eve play but knew her father was a little impatient.

"Eve, dear," Mrs. Cabbett said quietly. Eve turned around on the bench and looked at her.

"Your father wishes to speak to you in his study. There is a visitor for you," Mrs. Cabbett said. Eve got up slowly, not wanting to go. Mrs. Cabbett didn't bother with fixing Eve up because she didn't want Eve to go either.

Eve walked as slowly as she possibly could and, with much reluctance, unlatched the door to her father's study. The room was a bit dark and Eve's eyes began to adjust. Her father stood up and took her hand, leading her to the settee against the wall by the door.

"I will leave you two alone," Mr. Cabbett said, "I'll be right outside the door. Eve, dear, please be kind to our guest."

Eve nearly let out a little squeak when her father left. The guest, who Eve could barely see had been facing the fireplace. He turned around and Eve let out a sigh of disappointment. It was, of course, Lord Douglas.

"I have come to the realization that perhaps I have been unclear as to what our marriage would bring to your family-"

"and what it would bring to you?"

"Please, Miss Cromwell, let us be polite to one another for a change," he said as he sat uncomfortably close to her.

Eve begrudgingly agreed with a flick of her hand.

"I have agreed with your father that, upon our marriage, I will give your family five thousand pounds a year," he said with a large smile. Eve looked at him as if she were insulted.

"Oh, I can imagine that was a great deal of money to be taken from your fifty thousand," Eve said bitterly.

"It is a great deal of money-"

"Am I a pig to be sold at the market, sir?" Eve nearly shouted, "Is my sister but a rolling leaf in your path?"

"Your sister-"

"My sister is young and naive, sir," Eve said angrily, "she has come to believe that you love her but you are willing to scorn her and buy me for five thousand a year?"

"I would rather have you-"

"You despicable man!" Eve hissed at him through gritted teeth, "Do you think that for one moment I have ever wanted you?"

"You did, once," he said very bluntly.

"Yes, and then you insulted me to nearly an inch of my dignity," Eve shot back, "I was my sister's age. I don't know why I must remind you of all this. You have heard it a thousand times. I swear if you hurt her, I will never forgive you."

Her father rushed in and Lord Douglas stood up, quickly leaving the room and popping his hat angrily onto his head. Eve slammed the door behind him and fumed angrily. Her father's face was at the brightest red she had ever seen it.

"That was your last chance!" he admonished her with his finger in her face.

"And this is your last chance to hear me say that I cannot marry him, Papa!" she shouted back, "He is detestable and yet you continue to push him upon me!"

"I do not wish for you to be poor! Well, perhaps you need to know what it is like to be poor," he said as he calmed himself, "I'm sending you to stay with your aunt in Devonshire. My sister married for love, perhaps you should see what that does to people who have hardly any money, hmm?"

Eve looked at him in confusion, "The parsonage in England?"

"Oh, yes," he chuckled, "that's the one. Perhaps it will humble you. I'll write them immediately. I'd say that once the letter is on it's way, I'll send you after it. You're leaving tomorrow."

Eve said nothing to him and left to pack. Her father pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed it in frustration. He had not idea how to get through to her. However, Eve was glad to be leaving for England. She couldn't stay in France for a day longer.

…..

Adele perked up when one of the maids rushed in with a letter. She straightened her skirts and looked at the silver tray the maid was holding. A letter with a large red wax seal sat on it conspicuously. She tried to reach for it but the maid pulled the tray away.

"It's addressed to your brother, Mademoiselle."

"I will take it," Adele said eagerly. The maid reluctantly let her have it. Adele took it quickly and examined the note. It was addressed to her brother but it was from her uncle on her mother's side, who lived just outside Devonshire but happened to be visiting Paris at the time. The penmanship looked quite rushed and flourished. She opened it and groaned when she read the first sentence.

_ My Dearest Nephew,_

_ I have heard from your uncle of something most alarming. That a young woman of good blood is with your child. I cannot question your uncle's integrity but I do wish it was not true. It is apparent to me that she is not eligible to marry you and that she will most likely give up the child. I am offering to take the child from her and have my married daughter raise it as her own. Of course, the child will not receive any inheritance from me but will have a roof over it's head and a good education. If it is a boy, then he could serve some use to me but if it is a girl, she will be married off as soon as possible and gotten rid of. I hope you will take into consideration this offer. You would be wise to take it and rid the family name from this scandal._

_ Good Day._

Adele shot up off the couch. She rushed into her uncle's study and nearly gave him a heart attack. She plopped the letter down in front of him and put her hands on her hips, wanting an explanation.

"So, is this the man you ran to for help? He detests children and especially girls, uncle."

"He is the only one in any position to help at the moment-," he started reading the letter and folded it quickly, whipping some paper out of a drawer and writing furiously, "and he is the only one readily able to receive a letter."

"You're going to accept it without any questions?" Adele asked worriedly.

"We have no choice," Jean said sadly, "Miss Rothshild will be ruined if she keeps the child. She has already informed me of her plans."

"Oh," Adele said, her voice cracking with sarcasm, "Then I trust everything will work perfectly."

Jean watched her canter out of the room and slam the door behind her. He wasn't too happy about the decision either but he knew for the child's sake that being taken in by a good family who could offer a good education and be accepted as a legitimate child without suspicion was the best.

…

Sarah was called home shortly after she arrived at the Cromwell's that day. When the carriage arrived in front of Sarah's home, her father was standing on the steps with his arms crossed. Sarah let out a sigh of worry and shakily reached to open the carriage door.

"It's good to see you, my dear," her father said in his attempt to be warm as he helped her out of the carriage, "You have a visitor."

Sarah rounded the corner and stopped short. The Marquise, looking quite bored, stood by the mantel, tapping his cane impatiently on the floor. Sarah curtsied slowly and the door shut. They were both left alone to talk.

"Are you well?" he asked sincerely.

"I feel well," she quietly lied.

The marquise motioned for her to sit and he stood in front of her with a contemplative look upon his face.

"Again, I cannot pretend that this engagement has made you happy," he said kindly, knowing Sarah was uncomfortable, "A doctor came to me at a very indecent hour this morning and informed me of some alarming news."

Sarah felt her blood run cold and he looked at her with regret.

"That you're with child," he said calmly. Sarah was shocked, "I cannot deny that he was lying but I thoroughly hope he was. And if he is not, than, I wish to have an explanation."

"He was not," Sarah said after a few moments of painful silence.

The Marquise sighed and sat down, rubbing his forehead, "It was that damn Villeneuve boy, wasn't it?"

"Does my father know?" She asked worriedly, changing the subject.

"I didn't tell him," he smiled sadly, "but time can only tell when he will find out."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It was my fault," he muttered, "Your father spoke to me of you very well and when I met you-."

Sarah looked at him confusedly as he tried to speak.

"I couldn't help but agree with your father for a plan of marriage and I forgot to take into consideration your feelings."

She tried to say something but the words could not leave her mouth.

"I came here today to let you know that after you have this child, I will still marry you," he said steadily, "but the child cannot enter my home. If you have any family who can take it and care for it, it would be wise to arrange something."

Sarah looked down at the floor. She had already arranged for something but she did not wish the Marquise to know that she had already been planning to hide it from him for some time.

"You know very well that your family will be ruined if you keep the child," The Marquise reasoned with her, "And your father would disown you if you refused to marry me. If you choose to keep the child, I cannot marry you."

"You're giving me a choice?" Sarah asked confusedly.

"It would seem that I am but you know as well as I do what the wiser of the two is."

She nodded sadly and rubbed her stomach. She aldready knew exactly what her choice would have to be. The Marquise walked out of the room and gently shut the door. Sarah gasped for breath and began to rack with quiet sobs.

…..

The Marquise pulled Mr. Rothschild away into another room and shut the door.

"I believe Sarah is feeling ill," he explained, "It would be wise to postpone the wedding, I believe, and perhaps send her away for awhile until she feels better."

"but-."

"I will not have it any other way. Let her rest at home for a week at most but arrange for her to get away for awhile until she becomes better."

Mr. Rothschild nodded and the Marquise bid him farewell.


	20. Departing is Such Sweet Joy

**Chapter 20: Departing is Such Sweet Joy**

Mr. Rothschild lent Sarah and Eve a carriage so they could reach the port and board the ship for London. Jean accompanied them to keep them safe and planned to stay with them until they were safely in Devonshire. Mrs. Cabbett came along also, not wanting to stay in Blois either. She had a sister in Devonshire that she planned to pay a visit to. It was dangerous for two young women to travel alone and Jean and Mrs. Cabbett knew it. The boat ride from France to England was grueling for Sarah. It was two weeks before they arrived in London. When they landed on shore, Sarah was relieved, resisting the urge to cast herself on the soil and kiss the solid ground.

"Oh, I don't think I could bare another moment on that ship, Eve," Sarah said once they stepped foot on the dock. Eve smiled tiredly at what she said.

"I'm just glad to be back in England," Eve said quietly, "Shakespeare once wrote that parting is such sweet sorrow. He was wrong, it's more of a joy. I was growing tired of France."

Eve took a deep breath of relief and sat down on the pile of their trunks as they waited for the stage coach to arrive.

"We could be waiting for hours, or days for this blasted stage coach," Mrs. Cabbett complained. Jean looked around the city, not knowing what to think. He had never stepped foot on English soil and he never expected to. It surprised him that he was even willing to do so. He had once despised everything English after the death of his wife but over time he had realized it was just a small amount of men on the ship that had fired upon the boat carrying his wife and daughters to America. He decided to forgive all the English except for the men that had been involved. However, it was surprisingly hard for him to be in London. He despised it and it made him realize he wasn't truly healed from the events. It had been over ten years and he had tried to speed up the healing process but he was sorely wrong. It would take him longer.

Eve disrupted his thoughts, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I just feel a bit famished."

"There should be an Inn or a pub about somewhere," Mrs. Cabbett spoke up, "I need to rest before we get on that-"

"We could rest for a night here," Eve suggested, "It should give my father's letter a little more time to arrive before we do."

Sarah nodded in agreement. She was too exhausted to continue on also.

….

Jean made sure to get rooms at an inn for the night before they caught the stagecoach in the morning. The inn was crowded and Eve was being pushed about and touched in ways she could have lived without as she clawed her way through the cluster of people. Sarah, however, was left alone. She stayed in the rooms when they went downstairs to eat.

Eve came downstairs to fetch Sarah some food and squeezed through a large group of men, and, as expected, their hands went flying at her. She quickly escaped, having let a few uncivilized words fly from her mouth. She saw Mrs. Cabbett and Jean sitting at a table talking but she could tell Jean was tired. He perked up when Eve reached the table and sighed in relief to get away from the large group of drunken men. She sat next to Jean and slouched in her chair.

"It's hot and stuffy in here and it smells of- well- God knows what," Eve complained.

"Welcome to London," Mrs. Cabbett laughed, "Oh, I miss it here."

"I barely remember it being like this," Eve laughed.

"That's because you were young and well off," Mrs. Cabbett smiled, "My childhood wasn't as good as yours, dear."

A fiddle began to play and everyone began to clear a space. Eve looked over in wonder, realizing that a massive group of people were beginning to dance. She smiled and sat up. She loved the fiddle but hadn't heard it played in France the way it was in England. She was tapping her fingers on the table to the music and didn't realize that a young, strapping man was making his way towards her. Eve suddenly felt herself being flung out of her chair and whirled about as a new jig was played. The young man set her on the floor and bowed. He was well dressed and looked a bit out of place. She curtsied and decided to go along with him. She wanted to dance and she took her chance. The song began and she skipped to the beat, lifting her dress a bit to free her feet up.

The beat of the drum jolted every bone of Eve's body as she jumped and twirled. The young man grabbed her hands and spun her around wildly with himself. When he let her go she started spinning with her arms in the air. Her hair was whipping about. She felt lighter than she had ever been before. Freer than she could have ever imagined. Then there was the music, oh the music, it was a lethal combination of fiddles and flutes and all kinds of drums all coming together to make her bones rattle and jump fiercely and clap with the music, throwing her arms in the air and whirling around. She felt like she had no control of her feet as they jigged and picked up pace every time the fiddle quickened. Then she started to link arms with every person near and spin and then switch arms as they went to another partner. The hugest smile was plastered on her face and Jean watched from a distance. Mrs. Cabbett laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"Well, it looks like you need to jump in," she prodded him, "That young man is quite handsome if I say so myself and he's English, Oh, he's English and well dressed by the looks of it-"

Mrs. Cabbett smirked when Jean jumped up and joined in on the dancing. He looked so out of place it made her chuckle, "This should be entertaining."

Jean didn't really want to dance but he stood nearby and watched and reluctantly clapped with everyone to the tune. Eve waved at him the first time she spotted him and he smiled at her but his smile faded when he watched the young man grab Eve around the waist. He began to wonder how an old man such as himself could ever have a young woman like Eve return the attentions he gave her but he wasn't one to give up.

…

"Did you walk across London to get my food?" Sarah shot up off her bed as Eve and Mrs. Cabbett returned to their room. She grabbed the plate and started eating, "I've been living off of biscuits and pickles for two weeks!"

"Eve was a bit sidetracked," Mrs. Cabbett joked.

"A young man just dragged me with him to dance and there was a lovely jig playing is all," Eve corrected Mrs. Cabbett.

"Be careful, don't end up like me" Sarah said, looking straight at Eve.

"Oh please," Eve laughed, throwing a pillow at Sarah, "I'm not in the least bit interested in seeing him again. He was too boyish in nature for my my tastes."

Sarah and Mrs. Cabbett looked at one another and stifled some laughter, "too boyish for your tastes? am I to believe that Miss Evangeline Cromwell likes her men a bit more- how could I say this- Seasoned?"

"Or aged like a fine FRENCH wine," Mrs. Cabbett mumbled under her breath. Eve shot her a look and crawled into the bed.

"HAHAHA," Eve mocked laughter, "I have no time for your mockery. Go to sleep."

"Mockery?" Sarah scoffed, "I'm just stating the truth."

Eve just smirked and didn't respond back, rolling over and blowing out her candle. She could hear Sarah and Mrs. Cabbett still giggling in the dark but they all fell asleep from the exhaustion of traveling in no time.


	21. The Meriweathers

**Chapter 21: The Meriweathers**

Eve and Sarah were thrown about as the stage coach lurched back and forth and bumped about with every dip and curve in the dirt road it followed. They resorted to clinging to one another to keep steady and couldn't help but feel sorry for the men, who, for chivalry's sake sat on the top of the coach so the women could be protected from the elements. There were two chatty girls, however, that made Eve and Sarah wish they could be on the roof with the others. The two girls incessantly chatted about men and courtship but, above all, they gossiped about everyone. Eve and Sarah learned more than they ever needed to about the small town the girls hailed from. When the coach made the stop where the girls were to get off, Eve and Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought they'd never stop talking," Sarah sighed.

"They didn't," Eve joked.

The stage coach jerked forward, nearly throwing Eve and Sarah on the floor. Mrs. Cabbett laughed quietly to herself at the sight. The coach suddenly stopped again and a woman with five young girls started to load her bags. Eve didn't notice, she had pulled out a little book and started to read when it came to a stop again. Mrs. Cabbett wouldn't dare ask Sarah to get out because of her condition. There wasn't much room left in the carriage. Mrs. Cabbett decided it would be best if they got out.

"Poor Mr. Villeneuve," Mrs. Cabbett chimed, "sitting up there all alone. It's a nice day outside, a bit of sun wouldn't hurt you and me, Eve."

"Oh, Mrs. Cabbett, I'm quit comfortable inside the coach," she said, not wishing to get out. Mrs. Cabbett grabbed her arm and pulled her out. Sarah frowned but stayed still as the woman crowded into the coach with her children. A man helped Eve and Mrs. Cabbett to the top of the coach and they sat down. A smug smile crept across Jean's face as Eve sat next to him. There had only been one other person with him the whole time. Eve tied her hat on her head and tried to get comfortable. The carriage jerked forward and Eve tried to keep from falling off the coach. Jean steadied her and she found herself clinging to his arm during the time she had to be there.

…

The Meriweather's Parish cottage starkly showed against the dark blue green rocky hills that surrounded it. The ocean was only about one hundred feet from the home and the air was salty and wet. There was a slight fog in the air when the stagecoach arrived and stopped a mile away from the home. It was the wee hours of the morning on a Sunday and the girls were trying to stay awake. The young women's trunks were thrown to the ground by the grumpy stagecoach driver. He looked drunk, Eve thought. Perhaps he had sucked down too much gin to keep warm during the long night's ride. When he tossed one of Eve's trunks down onto the ground, it rolled down the hill and thumped against a rock, spilling its contents onto the grass. Eve rubbed her temples and Jean began to laugh suddenly, causing Mrs. Cabbett to giggle. Sarah glared up at him but Eve began to laugh too. The long journey was so grueling, Eve barely slept a wink and was a bit giddy. She ran down the hill and the stagecoach jolted off, flinging dust in their faces. Eve reached the trunk and quickly began to stuff all her things away. The trunk surprisingly closed and latched despite its tumble but it had a huge scratch on its side. She grabbed the rope and dragged it up the hill but Jean met her half way and took the task from her. She didn't object. It was a steep hill. Eve set foot back on the path and looked down the hill at the white cottage in the distance.

"It will be a long walk," Sarah complained, "I don't feel like walking."

Eve took her wrist and pulled her along the path, huffing at the great weight of the trunk she dragged. Sarah groaned and let go of the ropes to her trunks tiredly.

Jean looked at her worriedly and picked up the ropes. He tried not to show too much worry for her. She was tired of everyone pitying her.

…..

Mrs. Meriweather, Eve's aunt, looked out the window as she was getting ready for church. She squinted and saw three figures coming down the hill path. She gasped and scurried downstairs. Her husband, a tall, thin man with spectacles, looked up the stairs and cocked his eyebrow, wondering why his wife was so ecstatic.

"Calm down dear," he laughed, "dear goodness, what could be so-"

"It's Eve!"

Her husband dropped his book on the table, took his spectacles off, and tried to find his way around the house to gather everyone, as if he had forgotten his way around his own home.

"That would be just like my brother," Mrs. Meriweather said in a huff, "to send us the letter just before she arrives. I just received the letter yesterday!"

"Mama, calm down," Mary, her second eldest daughter, said from her reading spot in the window seat.

"Mary!" her mother shouted, pulling her up, "be quick! wake up your brothers and sisters and tidy up!"

Mary rolled her eyes and rushed up the stairs. They only had one servant, a maid, who wasn't able to do all the work in the house. All the girls in the household had their share of chores. Their father's position as a clergyman didn't earn him much money. He was fortunate enough that Lady Davidson, one of the richest women in Devonshire, had decided to be his benefactor and had taken him on to preach at the chapel located on her estate. She let him live in the old parsonage on her property and would drop by from time to time to make sure that the Meriweathers were living a life she approved of. She scrutinized them well.

…

Mrs. Meriweather had not seen her niece since her brother moved his family to France. She could recognize Eve and Mrs. Cabbett but she could not tell who the two people accompanying her were. Her husband looked over her shoulder and stared in the same direction.

"Did your brother happen to mention other guests?" he asked in wonder.

"No," Mrs. Meriweather giggled nervously.

"I'm glad you have a sense of humor about this," he laughed, "We must be quick to receive them. I must be at the church soon."

"It had to be a sunday," she groaned.

…

All of the Meriweather clan hurried about to receive Eve. It wasn't too long before she was at the door, knocking. The girls had no time to dress. They had to pull on their dressing robes and hurry downstairs. The men were already dressed, seeing as how their clothes were easier to put on. Mary's seventeen year old sister, Jane, was fussing over her hair, which was in a long braid and looked a bit tussled from sleep. Mary stopped her from fussing and took her hand away from her hair. The maid opened the door and Eve smiled wide. She was tired and too overjoyed to be at her destination. Her aunt ran forward and braced the young woman's face with her hands, kissing her on the forehead. She was happy to see her niece.

"Oh you poor dear, you must be so tired," her aunt coddled her as she brushed a piece of fly away hair out of Eve's eyes.

Eve nodded. Her cousins were crowded around her and she was beginning to feel the air being knocked out of her from all their hugs. She had nearly forgotten how loving and warm the Meriweathers were. Her uncle came to her rescue, gently pulling them all away.

"Now, let's greet our guests formally," he chuckled.

"Auntie, may I introduce my friend, Sarah, my father's friend, Mr. Villeneuve, and you, of course, know, Mrs. Cabbett," Eve introduced them.

"It is a pleasure to have guests," her uncle spoke up, "please forgive us for our improper attire. We are preparing to head to church in a couple hours and we were caught off guard."

Jean nodded in understanding. He didn't care too much if someone was illy attired to receive him. It was the farthest thing from his mind. He was looking around the quaint parsonage, examining his surroundings. Sarah curtsied and held her stomach. She was trying not to vomit. She was too tired to stand any longer and nearly slumped to the floor.

Mrs. Meriweather wore a look of confusion and looked at Sarah. With one glance, she knew Sarah was pregnant. She recognized all the symptoms.

"Oh dear," she said, "you need to lay down."

"Perhaps I could stay home from church to help mama with our guest?" Mary suggested. Her father looked down at her and she shrunk back. He knew what she was trying to do.

Eve helped her aunt with Sarah and got her upstairs. There were two beds in Mary and Jane's room. Mrs. Meriweather sat Sarah down on one of them.

"This will be your room for the next few months. You'll have to share a bed," Mrs. Meriweather said, "I'm sorry dear, I know you're used to having your own."

"I can bear it," Eve said light heartily.

"Now, am I correct to assume that you're-" Mrs. Meriweather motioned a rounded belly towards Sarah. She nodded and Mrs. Meriweather rushed to the dressing table and wetted down a rag. She placed it on Sarah's forehead and sat down on the other bed.

"Where is your husband?" Mrs. Meriweather asked innocently. Sarah blushed and looked at the floor. Eve sat down beside her slowly, hoping her aunt wouldn't come to the truth.

"Oh-" Mrs. Meriweather said knowingly, "Well, we'll just have to allow Lady Davidson to believe you're a widow, won't we? That's a bit of a tough situation isn't it?"

Sarah looked up at the woman in shock. She expected that they would have her packing and leaving immediately if they found out the truth.

"Will Uncle be alright with her staying here?" Eve asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about him. He's a man of God and his heart is too big to turn her away," she said, "now, Lady Davidson is the one we have to look out for." She chuckled.

Eve rubbed Sarah's back and looked up when Jean entered the door with Eve's luggage dragging behind him. Her oldest cousin, Joshua, was lugging Sarah's trunks up the stairs. The girls could hear him bashing around as he pulled the trunk, letting it hit every step on the way up.

"Well, Mr. Villeneuve, I don't know if you're accustomed to our type of church but you're welcome to join us if you wish," Mrs. Meriweather said cheerfully. Jean's eyes lit up with excitement much to Eve's surprise. What she didn't know was that Jean preferred to attend non catholic sermons. They were different to him. He was used to Mass but he found the less formal church to be more to his liking. He attended mass every Sunday, the best he could, but he never truly looked forward to it. Eve had attended a few masses herself but she missed church in England. She did not know latin and found it hard to pay attention in mass.

…..

Eve let out a grunt of exhaustion as she pushed herself up the massive hill. The air was sharp and salty, which hurt her lungs. She pushed forward, clinging to the little bible she had brought with her and clutching her hat to her head. It was windy and Eve's ribbons were whipping about in the wind. Jean was the victim of several slaps from them. Eve struggled with her hat and lost grip of it. It flew away and she gasped in shock. Jean jumped into action, running as fast as he could to grab it. Jane started laughing and Sarah caught up to Eve, catching her breath.

"You're blind if you can't see it," Sarah said to her before walking ahead. Eve looked back at her friend and didn't notice that Jean had caught her hat for her. She turned back around and recomposed herself before he placed her hat back on for her and tied a bow with the ribbons under her chin. She cleared her throat and thanked him before trekking on toward the church. Jean kept his frustration locked deep inside. It pained him how polite she was, as if she was afraid of his affection. He sucked in the salty air and let out a quiet huff as he continued walking behind the group.


	22. Lady Davidson

**Chapter 22: Lady Davidson**

The first night in the Meriweather house was tough for Eve and Sarah. They could barely sleep. Luckily for them, the bed was big enough, providing ample room for them to toss without kicking one another in the legs or causing serious damage to one another's backs once they were jabbed with an elbow. Mary and Jane were sleeping soundly without any issues. Sarah huffed and flipped the blanket about. Eve grumbled and sat up. Sarah just stared at the ceiling.

"What are we going to do here for so long?" Sarah whispered, "I already feel agitated."

"Oh, we'll have plenty to do to keep busy," Eve answered.

"Sewing and trimming, I assume?" Sarah joked.

"Needlepoint, I think," Eve quietly giggled, "lots and lots of needlepoint."

…

Eve rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a massive thump when she heard a scream come from outside the door early in the morning. She rubbed her head and shot up onto her feet, running out of the room to investigate what had happened. To her surprise, she saw her youngest cousin, Jacob, with a bucket in his hand that had been recently emptied of its contents. He stood at the bannister with an impish grin on his face and tried to make a run for it but Eve snatched him by the arm before he could run any further. She looked down to the first floor of the house and gasped. Her cousin, Jane, was soaking wet and a fish was flopping on the floor.

"Salt water?" Jane screamed but was in for a bigger shock when she saw the fish by her feat, "He went to the ocean to fill a bucket just to dump salt water and fish all over me!"

Eve tried to stifle a laugh. She turned her face away so no one could see and tried to keep herself from showing her amusement. She knew she shouldn't have found it funny.

"I was just having a bit of fun!" Jacob shouted.

"Did I raise an animal for a son?" Mrs. Meriweather huffed as she bustled down the hallway in her nightgown with a shawl wrapped around her. Her bonnet flopped off her head in her moment of rage. She didn't even notice and grabbed Jacob's arm, pulling him into his room and shutting his door.

"You are staying in your room without breakfast!"

Mrs. Meriweather looked as if she was embarrassed about the little scene that had just progressed.

"I do not know how I do this everyday," she said in a calm voice.

Jane came up the stairs and was trying to wring out her hair. Her dress was soaked through around her shoulders but her hair took more damage than anything. Mrs. Meriweather shook her head and huffed before walking away without a word.

"That little-" Jane could barely get her words out before heading for her room.

Eve followed her and shut the door. Sarah and Mary were sitting upright in their beds, trying to recover from the rude awakening. Sarah tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible.

…

All the women sat around the table, eating breakfast. The men were out that morning. Eve sipped from an old tea cup and sat in silence. Everyone at the table was exhausted, which was unusual for them. Jane was trying to wake up by rubbing her eyes but her head was close to hitting the table. Mary's head was rested on her hand and she was slipping off into sleep but when a loud knock sounded on the door, she gasped and was shocked into a state of awareness.

"Mary mother of Jesus," their irish maid said as she peaked out the window, "It's Lady Davidson."

The girl's all looked at one another as if they knew what to do. They rushed about as the maid took her time to answer the door. Jane was trying to straighten Mary's dress. They all threw off their aprons and tossed them into the kitchen where they would not be seen. They lined up from eldest to youngest and stood in the small hallway to receive the woman they all seemed to fear.

"Well, I'm glad to see the house in better shape then the last time I visited," Lady Davidson spoke up without a hello or a formal greeting. Eve suddenly became nervous, not even knowing why. The woman's presence alone was enough to render her guests tense.

"Well, we've been very busy-"

"I see two new ones," Lady Davidson said sharply, "I specifically told you to allow me some notice when you receive guests."

Eve swallowed hard. Mrs. Meriweather tried to give an explanation but Lady Davidson knocked her walking stick on the wooden floor to keep her quiet. Eve could see that her aunt was controlling every nerve in her body to keep from slapping the woman. Lady Davidson ignored her and walked up to Eve, examining her closely.

"She has some of your characteristics, Mrs. Meriweather," she said, "related to you I presume?"

_Why doesn't she just ask for my name?_ Eve thought to herself.

"My niece, my Lady," she said, "The daughter of my eldest brother."

"Ah," the woman said, turning back to Eve, "your name girl, what is your name?"

"Evangeline Cromwell, madame," she said shakily.

Lady Davidson's eyes lit up, "and your mother's name?"

"Amelia Bathurst, madame," Eve said quietly.

"Ah, nobility, I presume?"

"Her uncle was an Earl," Eve said.

"I have heard your father and aunt's cousin is a Duke?" the woman bogged Eve down with more questions.

"Yes, madame," Eve said, trying not to make an issue out of it.

"Your father may not be a grand man, but I see much potential for you to be married to a greater man," Lady Davidson said, taking Eve's chin and turning her face so she could examine her profile, "Perhaps a Lord or a Baron, or something like that. How old are you?"

"Twenty three, madame," Eve said, despite her cheeks being smashed by the woman's hand. Lady Davidson released her chin after examining her face.

"And unmarried?" she scoffed, "I'm very surprised. You should already have a home of your own and children."

"She's had proposals," Mrs. Meriweather said quickly, coming to her defense.

"They weren't good for you, I'm assuming?" Lady Davidson said with a hint of laughter in her voice, "and that is precisely why I didn't accept the first one that came my way. I did marry but it was later. I had the means to do so, but you do not. You must catch a match quickly."

"Why am I the one who must do the catching so quickly?" Eve said back, "I would rather it be that he does the hunting, not myself."

"You must put some effort into it, my dear," Lady Davidson teased.

Mrs. Meriweather shared a glance with Eve, knowing what the other was thinking. They were both rather annoyed.

"I don't recognize this one either, Mrs. Meriweather," the old woman announced, "I would imagine that with red hair like that, I would have noticed her if she were a regular attendant of your household."

"She-"

"She's my lady's companion," Eve lied. It hurt her to do so, but it was necessary, "recently widowed, madame."

"Such a shame," the woman said, "Mrs. Meriweather, i do hope that the next time you receive guests for a long term stay, you will let me know sooner. Now, why did I come here? Oh, yes, to let you know that your daughter has written you several times."

"Why?" Mrs. Meriweather looked worried.

"You didn't hear the news?" Lady Davidson asked in shock, "oh, I suppose that was my fault."

"What news? What happened?" Mrs. Meriweather was distressed.

"She's with child," the woman said to her, as if she was shocked that no one learned this. In fact, it was her fault that no one had heard it. The messenger had delivered the letters that her eldest daughter had written to Lady Davidson's manor accidentally. The woman thought the letters trivial. A month passed before the woman glanced on them to stick her nose into the Meriweather's affairs.

Mrs. Meriweather sat down on the nearest chair and held her hand to her mouth. Lady Davidson handed her the stack of letters. Mrs. Meriweather could see that they had been tampered with. She opened them desperately and began to read them as her husband came into the house through the kitchen door. He, Jean and Joshua, Eve's eldest cousin of twenty four, had gone hunting that morning. Mr. Meriweather announced his arrival home but the giggling was deafening. He came into the dining room to see his wife, across the hall, sitting in their tiny drawing room. The girls were all gathered around her. They were all in a tizzy.

"What's happened?" he asked.

He walked quickly but just as he was about to cross the hall, he saw Lady Davidson standing with Eve. He stopped suddenly and bowed, frantically.

"My Lady, you caught me off guard," he said, looking down at his very muddied boots. Jean stopped and Joshua nearly bumped into him but he too saw Lady Davidson and bowed quickly. Jean followed suit, not knowing what was happening.

"Another guest, Mr. Meriweather?" Lady Davidson laughed, "Well, your name, if you please."

"Colonel Jean Villenueve," he said smoothly, taking off his hat and properly bowing again.

"Oh dear, you're french," she said.

"Lady Davidson, I could not help but notice your absence from church on Sunday," Mr. Meriweather said, placing the attention back on her faults.

"Oh-" Lady Davidson fumbled a bit, "I was ill."

"You recovered quickly, I see," Mr. Meriweather retorted before heading over to his wife and taking a letter off her lap. He nearly fell on the floor once he started reading it.


	23. Potatoes

**So, school has been busy. Then I realized how long it had been since I uploaded a chapter and I was like, "WOAH." So, have two chapters. Merry belated Christmas. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 23: Potatoes**

In the morning, Eve headed out with Jane and Mary to dig up potatoes. It had been damp the day before. The soil had become soft and easily pliable. Mary stuck her shovel into the ground begrudgingly and Jane bent down to pick up a potato, wiping it off with her apron and plopping it into Eve's, which was open and ready to receive them.

"They look a bit sickly," Mary said as she poked one with her shovel.

"It will be fine, Mary," Jane said, "We at least have meat from yesterday's hunt. We could pick some herbs. We still have a bit of butter left too!"

"Sounds delightful," Mary said sarcastically, "We eat boiled potatoes and meat while her ladyship dines on peacock and custards."

"Peacock?" Eve giggled, "truly?"

"Her favorite dish," Mary said with a smirk.

"How do you know this?"

"I was her lady's companion for a year," Mary said, "When I was seventeen, I was obliged to join her during the season. I attended her to every house for every party across England, it seemed. I wasn't allowed to dine with proper society, mind you. I had to stay to my room during the night and eat alone."

"Sounds dreadful," Eve said.

"She wished to try and find me a husband within my means," Mary scoffed, "Mind you, the men she introduced me to were clergymen, who found me too lowly to marry. Men of God? I highly doubt it."

Eve kept silent, seeing that it was a sensitive subject to Mary.

"You should marry soon, Eve," Mary muttered as she smacked the soil with her shovel, "If I had as many chances as you, I would have had a home to keep for a husband by now. Or a parish, or, something of that manner."

"I don't want to be married just for a home," Eve said.

"Independence is the reason why I wish to marry soon."

"Independence?" Eve asked.

"I'd have a home of my own," Mary repeated.

"A home belonging to your husband, not you," Eve said under her breath.

"What is wrong with you, cousin?" Mary bitterly asked, "You have every chance offered to you and still you refuse marriage. It makes me ill how you do not take advantage of your high position in life. Instead, you refuse a good prospect and land yourself here-"

"Mary-" Jane shushed her.

Eve dropped the potatoes from her apron into a bucket nearby and cantered away. Mary's words hit hard. She was right to an extent but what Mary didn't understand was that marriage for love was a miracle in her social class.

"Look at what you've done. You're not in any position to judge her situation," Jane scolded her before running off to find Eve, who was running at such a furious rate that it was difficult to even keep up with her.

Eve ran into the stables and shut the door behind her. She had no idea Jean was there, hitching a saddle to a horse so he could go to town. When he saw her leaning against the door crying, he didn't know what to do. He crouched and prayed the horse wouldn't give him away. He heard Eve making a little commotion as she threw something at the wall but he heard her footsteps getting closer. They sounded strained and he peeked out to see what was going on. She was carrying a huge saddle to the stall next to his. _She's upset and she wants to ride a horse? _Jean thought to himself. He decided to interfere and stood up.

"I don't think it would be a wise decision-" Jean spoke up.

Eve screamed in shock and dropped the saddle. He tried to stifle a laugh.

"What-" she gained her composer, "and why is that?"

"Well, first of all, that horse's shoe is slipped," Jean pointed out. Eve picked up the saddle again and placed it somewhere safe.

"Why were you crying?" Jean asked suddenly after a few moments of silence. Eve was petting the horse she had almost rode away on.

"Just-" Eve cleared her throat, "Mary."

"ah, you were quarreling, no?" he smirked.

"She said some harsh words about my situation in life."

"and what situation is that?" he sounded a bit confused.

"An unmarried woman who does not belong anywhere," she said, "I am misplaced."

"I do not think you are misplaced," Jean said, "I think you are where you need to be."

Eve looked at the horse and didn't respond. Jean tightened his saddle and walked the horse out of the stable. Eve looked at him and tried to smile but it was hard for her. He secured his hat to his head, tipped it politely and opened the stable door, mounting the horse before riding off.

Jane stood outside , looking frustrated.

"Have you seen my cousin?" she asked him. He looked back at the stable and shook his head no. She peeked inside and Eve crouched down in the stall so she would not be seen.

"Perhaps she needs some time to cool off?" Jean smirked.

"How did you know-"

"Good day, Miss Meriweather," he said before quickly riding off.

Jane looked back into the stables but didn't see Eve. She walked off and Eve took a deep sigh of relief.

"Don't look at me like that," she said to the horse.

The horse snorted and looked away. Eve stood up and leaned on the horse, petting it.

"Where is my life going?" she looked up at the horse. It looked back at her and neighed.

"I'm going mad," Eve said, walking off, "talking to a horse?"


	24. Twickencote Hall

**Chapter 24: Twickencote Hall**

A postman arrived at the door of the Meriweather house, bearing letters. One was addressed to Eve and the other to Sarah, who was not happy to receive it. A month had passed since their arrival to England and it was time, they knew, for the letters to start arriving.

Eve reluctantly opened hers, expecting a berating from her father. She sat on the window bench and tucked her feet under her, it was a long letter. On the third page, her face turned white. Sarah lowered her letter and looked at Eve worriedly. Eve dropped her hand into her lap and looked away, not wanting to read anymore. Sarah got up and paced towards her, taking the paper from her hand.

"Your sister is a fool," Sarah said.

"No, my father is for allowing it," Eve whispered.

"What did Anne do?" Mrs. Cabbett asked as she set her broom aside and took the letter from Sarah, "oh dear."

"Of all the men she chose to marry, it had to be him?" Sarah scoffed.

"_Well, my dear, there will be plenty more chances for you once your sister marries Lord Douglas_," Mrs. Cabbett read.

Eve let out a groan.

"Well, he is right," Mrs. Cabbett said carefully, "to have a lord in the family and a Duke as a cousin? You'll be married soon enough, don't you worry."

"I'm not worried about that, Mrs. Cabbett."

…..

It was a monday when Lady Davidson called upon the Meriweathers and their guests to have tea at Twickencote Hall. However, Sarah and Mrs. Cabbett stayed behind. It was a duty for Mr. Meriweather and hardly a delight for anyone else. He decided it was best that only the eldest girls accompany him since it was a long walk to Twickencote Hall. The girls dressed in their best and trudged the four mile walk to the huge manor. It was a sunny day and the ground was dry, which fared well for the ladies' shoes and hems. The wind was not disorderly, which meant that no hats or curls would be undone. It was a lovely walk and all the girls soon forgot their anxiety about having tea with the ever watchful Lady Davidson.

Twickencote Hall was an obscenely large manor. It stood in the distance ominously. There were at least one hundred rooms in the place, which mostly went unused. A large fountain that poured into a manmade lake sat pristinely before the entrance. It greeted the guests with its trickling water. Perfectly trimmed hedges and trees lined the path which led to the entrance and statues could be spotted discreetly standing and watching as the guests arrived to tea. Pristine white stones clattered under their feet before they stepped onto the marble steps which led to the grand porch. They were received by a footman and their arrival was announced. Eve looked at the ceiling of the entryway. It was a delicate glass dome and it let the light pour into the Foyer. The butler led them to the drawing room where Lady Davidson was sitting. They all politely greeted her and took their seats throughout the room. Lady Davidson discussed some matters with Mr. Meriweather at a small table while the tea was brought out.

"I wish to have a ball," Lady Davidson announced. The girls perked up.

"When?" Mrs. Meriweather asked.

"In a fortnight," Lady Davidson announced, "I think it would be a splendid time for your eldest girls. It would distract them from the rigors of life."

"But we have no fancy gowns to wear, my Lady," Jane spoke up.

"Don't worry, Miss Meriweather," Lady Davidson assured her, "all will be cared for. Some of you may meet your husbands there."

Mary and Eve secretly shared a mocking look with one another. They knew which girls she was referring to. It was no secret that Mary, Eve, and Jane had suddenly become Lady Davidson's priority in the game of matchmaking. She had nothing better to do it seemed. Eve could understand. One could lose their mind sitting at home doing nothing. She found that in the time she had spent with her cousins, hard work had staved off the boredom she was so used to.

"Monsieur Villeneuve is also welcome," she said before pausing for a minute, "that is if he isn't leaving for France by then?"

"We expect Mr. Villenueve to stay as long as he wishes, my lady," Mrs. Meriweather spoke up. Jean looked a bit surprised. He had been planning to journey back to France within a week. He politely bowed, reassuring Lady Davidson he would indeed attend. She nodded and smiled mischievously in Eve's direction. She caught the woman's smirk and a look of inquiry crossed her face. Lady Davidson saw it and changed the subject as soon as she could.

"Well, now that that is settled, how would you like it if I took the older girls to town today for fittings?" she directed her question to Mr. Meriweather, who looked a bit shocked at Lady Davidson's sudden charity.

"It depends on whether my girls are all right with it," he looked around, "I highly doubt they object."

"Then it's settled," Lady Davidson said, "Don't you worry, I will arrange for them to be home as soon as they can be."

…..

Eve stared at the dress laying on the bed. It was more elaborate than she was used to. The beading was beautiful and the silk was sumptuous but for some reason Eve could not enjoy it. She felt that by accepting the gift from Lady Davidson she had set herself up for something. Mary had put the idea in her head. Eve was trying to make herself forget it. Thankfully, Sarah walked into the room and distracted Eve from her thoughts.

"You could have borrowed one of mine," Sarah said, "I actually packed one into my trunk. I don't know why."

"I was dragged into it," Eve said, "I couldn't refuse. I won't lie, a huge part of me wanted it but now I don't know."

"Perhaps she just wished to be nice," Sarah said.

Eve smiled, trying to convince herself that was all it was. Sarah groaned and sat on the window bench. She was utterly exhausted. She felt ill in the mornings and was barely able to sleep past dawn. Eve had grown used to Sarah tossing about and was able to sleep through it. Sarah envied Eve for being able to sleep. It made her bitter that she couldn't rest.

"I need sleep," Sarah sighed as she placed the pile of linen, which she had carried upstairs, beside her. Eve picked it up and began to put it away for Sarah.

"Try to sleep," Eve said as she removed the dress from the bed and placed it gently aside, "If anyone asks, I'll say you needed rest."

"Do you think I can?" Sarah asked worriedly, "it seems that there is too much work to do here."

"You don't have to do as much as you have been these past few days," Eve assured her, "I think you're putting too much on yourself."

"I have this urge to jump out of my skin and helping about the house is all I can do to relieve myself."

"But if you tucker yourself out, you could harm the baby," Eve reminded her.

…

The ball had arrived and Lady Davidson had urged the girls to arrive a day early. They were given rooms to sleep in for the night and the preening began early in the afternoon the next day. When all was finished, the girls stood at the top of the stairs and watched the servants set up the rooms below them. A maid urged Eve to follow her and she reluctantly left Mary and Jane at the banister.

The maid took Eve to Lady Davidson's room. The woman was sitting in front of her vanity. Her wig was placed off to the side. She looked odd with her incredibly short hair. Eve was shocked by the way the woman looked without her wig. She was less regal.

"Miss Cromwell, I have a surprise for you tonight," she started saying as Eve made her way over to the settee close by, "but since I am not one to keep secrets well, I might as well tell you. I wish for you to meet someone tonight."

Eve looked a bit confused.

"I won't tell you who he is but I believe he would be a good match for you."

"My lady-"

"No no, I won't hear any of it," Lady Davidson said calmly, "I know what you're thinking but at least give him a chance."

Eve nodded her head, not wishing to start a fight.

"He's young and strapping, if I say so myself," she chuckled, "he has a bit more stamina than some other men, I would assume."

Eve tried not to let Lady Davidson see that she knew exactly to whom she was referring.

….

The music began just as the sun was beginning to set. There weren't too many people there. Eve was so used to crowded parties. Usually the room would become stuffy and start smelling of sweat and smoke. However, Lady Davidson's ball was much more refined. It was quieter too. People spoke low to one another and quietly sipped on their drinks. The music played much more softly and had a more elegant tune to it than the country parties she had mostly attended in Blois. The dances were also much more regal. There was more gliding and less jumping in the steps.

A dance had not yet been announced and Eve stood quietly with her aunt and uncle. Mary and Jane were talking to some officers that Lady Davidson had invited. Lady Davidson motioned for Eve to follow her and she "dutifully" did. She could see that Lady Davidson was leading her to a tall young man. She could only see his back. His hair was auburn and his jacket was made of a fine dark blue silk.

"Peter, my dear," Lady Davidson said as he turned around. Eve stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. He was quite handsome. He was well dressed and groomed. He looked at her and smiled.

"Miss Cromwell, I would like you to meet my son," she said, "Peter, this is Miss Cromwell, she is visiting her uncle, Mr. Meriweather for a few months."

"You're staying in the parsonage?" he chuckled. He didn't mean to be condescending but Eve took it that way. She gave a sharp little smile and he noticed, "Forgive me, I was merely surprised."

"It's a lovely place to stay," Eve said, "My father thought it would be good for me to visit my family."

"The Meriweathers are a fine family," he said, "I used to play with their eldest son, Joshua, when I was younger. That was before I went to boarding school."

Eve nodded in agreement with him and lifted her glass of wine, sipping from it awkwardly.

"Forgive me, but I feel that I have met you somewhere before," he broke the silence.

"I don't believe so," Eve said as she looked at his face. Suddenly, she was reminded of the dancing at the tavern in London. He was thinking very hard and she tried to remember if he was indeed the young man she had danced with.

"Where have you traveled from to see your uncle?" he changed the subject, wishing to settle his brain. He was still trying to figure out where he knew her from.

"Blois," Eve answered.

"I hear that it is quite beautiful there. If you can handle French customs, I would assume you would do well there."

"It is the English customs of Blois that I find harder to cope with," Eve said, alluding to the large group of well off Englishmen and women that lived there in the spring and summer. She found that the French people were much warmer. However, it was still hard for her to break her own English customs.

"Ah," he said, "my cousin owns property in Blois. It is a fine home. Perhaps you know him?"

"I might," Eve said, "The English in Blois have a habit of finding one another very easily. We flock together."

"Then perhaps you know Lord Douglas," he said with a smile. She nearly dropped her glass. She swallowed hard.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, Miss Cromwell," he said worriedly, "do you need to sit."

"Oh, no-" Eve said quickly, "I know Lord Douglas very well."

"What a small world we live in," he laughed, "what is your opinion of my cousin?"

"He is engaged to my sister. I have no feelings towards him of which I can freely speak of," Eve said bluntly but in a manner that was soft. She watched as he tried to figure out what she meant but he shrugged it off quickly.

"Engaged to your sister?" he said jubilantly, "he wrote me about his engagement just recently. I am quite amazed that I am speaking to his fiancée's sister this very night."

Eve smiled the best she could. Thankfully, a dance was announced, lifting the awkward cloud which had settled.

"Would you honor me with this dance, Miss Cromwell?" he asked as he extended his hand. Eve took it politely and walked with him to the dancing floor.

…..

Jean was standing with Mrs. Cabbett by the fireplace. They were both quiet as they watched the crowd of people. Mrs. Cabbett spotted Eve and a young man heading towards the dancing floor. She knew it was a matter of time before Jean saw. She looked up at him uncomfortably and knew he had seen it. His face looked a little pale.

"He looks familiar," Jean said bluntly.

"He looks like every young Englishman to me," she joked. Jean let go of a small smile.

"Perhaps we could dance, Mr. Villeneuve," Mrs. Cabbett suggested, "I haven't danced for years. It would be much more fun than moping like dogs in the corner."

Jean looked down at her and cocked his eyebrow. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was up to something.

She pulled him into the dancing crowd and quickly found her footing. It was a dance which required a man and woman to change partners and find the person they had begun dancing with before the song ended. It took a few switches before Jean ended up dancing with Eve. She was a bit startled when she joined arms with him.

"Mrs. Cabbett talked you into this, I'm assuming," she joked.

"I wanted to dance but my usual dance partner was preoccupied," he said with a smile. She smiled at him.

"I think Lady Davidson has this idea in her head that her son would be a good match for me," she said, making a face to show her disapproval.

Lady Davidson's son watched Eve and Jean as they were dancing. He looked a bit concerned and slipped out of the dance party. His friend was standing against the wall. He approached him and his friend looked at him worriedly.

"You look a bit crossed, Peter," he said as he plopped his glass onto a nearby table.

"Who is the man dancing with Miss Cromwell?" he asked suddenly.

"A bit worried, are we?"

"No," he lied, taking a quick drink from the glass.

"If memory serves me correctly, he is Colonel Jean Villeneuve," he answered, "your mother talked on about how we had a french visitor at the party. She was very excited about him being here. So far I've seen him avoid most of the girls who are swooning over him and he is a man of few words. I tried to start a conversation with him and it was the most one sided conversation I've ever-"

"Perhaps you didn't let him speak, Thomas," Peter joked.

"Forgive me for being chattier than you," he snapped back.

"Do you know anything about him and Miss Cromwell."

"Ah, I knew you were wondering that," he chuckled. A new dance was starting and Peter leaned against the wall, seeing that Jean and Eve were about to start dancing again.

"Are they engaged?"

"I don't believe so," Thomas laughed, "your aunt was incredibly excited about her state of singleness."

"My mother tells you too much, Thomas."

"Apparently, it's for your benefit," he joked.

"What else do you know?"

"He accompanied Miss Cromwell to England and is staying for a couple more weeks before he sails back to France. The Meriweathers have kept him longer than he expected. I don't think he's complaining."

Thomas smirked at how Jean had placed his hand on Eve's waist for the dance. Peter threw his head back and gulped down a huge sip of wine, finishing his glass.

"I think you have some competition, my friend," Thomas laughed, "that's a bit unusual for you, isn't it?"

"He's old," Peter said, dismissing his worries, "perhaps I could invite him to the hunt tomorrow. Perhaps Miss Cromwell wouldn't find him so alluring if she sees he can't keep up with me."

"I hear he's a skilled horseman," Thomas informed him.

"Bloody-" Peter caught himself, "I'll find a way."

"Better be quick about it."


	25. The Hunting Party and the Fair

**Chapter 25: The Hunting Party and the Fair**

The dogs were barking ecstatically and running circles around the men as the horses were being prepared for everyone. Eve was standing in the parlor watching the chaos ensuing outside. Peter was tapping his foot impatiently as his friend was talking his ear off. Eve noticed he was anxious and turned away from the window to go outside. She mounted the horse she was given with the help of a footman and waited for everyone. Peter jauntily rode his horse next to hers and stopped.

"Fine day," he said happily.

"Yes," Eve said in agreement nervously. She was trying to keep her horse calm. The dogs were doing circles around her and the horse was getting spooked. It kept flicking its head and pounding its hoof in the dirt. Eve had a tight grip on the reigns. She was holding tight. The horse was becoming increasingly skittish and she was afraid that it would buck up on its hind legs and throw her to the ground.

Everyone finally started off with their horses and headed to their destination. It wasn't too far on horseback to the clearing where the servants had already set up for breakfast with tea. The women in the party were expected to sit still and watch the men shoot their guns at birds for sport. It rattled Eve to hear guns going off constantly but she would put up with it the best she could. She dismounted her horse and a servant took the reigns from her, leading it away. She sat down on one of the chairs provided for the ladies and tea was handed to her. She sat still and just stared at the horizon. The first gunshot nearly startled her but she hid it well.

"It's a bit of a shame that the Meriweather girls couldn't be here," a woman, who Eve barely knew, spoke up, trying to make her come out of her shell.

"Oh, yes," Eve said, "My uncle called for them to be home this morning. They were needed."

Eve was happy that Mrs. Cabbett had stayed with her along with Jean. He was not too thrilled about the hunting party but he obliged to join them since Eve would be there. Eve watched him for a moment. He was standing with a gun, packing it with powder slowly. He looked a bit bored. A flock of birds suddenly fluttered chaotically out of the brushes and he raised his flintlock, shooting and bringing down one bird. The men all praised his shot and he prepared his gun again as a servant went to retrieve the bird from the dog that had fetched it out of the field. Eve could sympathize with Jean at that moment. They were both tired of polite society. They were going along with the motions of it all. The dinner parties, the balls, and the parties all wore on their nerves at times. Eve only felt a bit of excitement when it came to the parties only because of the dancing. However, she could only dance so much.

Peter looked at Eve and wondered what she was thinking. She was staring silently off into the distance. She was tired, by the looks of it. She had barely sipped her tea. He watched as Jean approached her and sat beside her. Peter snapped his gun shut and shot at the group of birds. He missed. His friend laughed to himself and looked away when Peter shot him a glare.

"I've heard on the wind that there will be a fair tonight."

"How does that concern me?"

"I heard they are holding boxing matches," he said, "perhaps you could talk Miss Cromwell and Mr. Villeneuve into joining us?"

"Miss Cromwell would not attend such a barbaric event," he laughed, "besides, how would that help?"

"You could prove your youth," his friend said before lifting his gun and trying to aim.

Peter thought for a few moments, staring into the woods, "you have a point."

…..

A knock at Eve's door woke her up. She had been taking a nap to rid herself of the exhaustion she was feeling. She opened the door slightly and looked out. Peter had an impish smile on his face.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany us to the fair tonight," he said, "it would be a wonderful distraction."

"I'm very tired, Mr. Davidson, but thank you for the invitation" she groaned, trying to close the door. He put his foot in the way and stopped her from shutting it. She sighed and opened the door again.

"I won't take no for an answer, Miss Cromwell," he said. She begrudgingly nodded her head, agreeing to go.

"You've made me a very happy man, Miss Cromwell," he said, "I bid you adieu."

Eve watched him canter down the hall. The young people were in a bit of excitement. Eve took a deep breath and walked down the hall quickly. She stood in front of Jean's door and hovered for a moment before she knocked. Jean answered it and looked a bit surprised. She was standing there, seeming as if she was keeping her eyes open with all her power. She stepped into his room and closed the door, not caring for propriety at the moment.

"Mr. Davidson wishes me to attend a fair tonight," she said, leaning on a nearby table, "I tried to say no but he wouldn't hear it."

Jean picked up the book he had been reading and closed it, "Fake being sick," he joked, "all though you look very tired, perhaps that would work?"

"I am not ill, Mary kept me up all night, talking about the party," she said with a smile, "I didn't mind it but when I remembered what time I had to get up for the hunting party-"

"You don't want to go do you?" he asked.

"No, unless, of course, you go with me," Eve said, "I can't bear these people. Mrs. Cabbett, I'm sure, won't go."

Jean tried to keep a smile to himself.

"I'll go," he said, "I don't see why you are going in the first place."

"I don't wish to be rude," Eve replied, "I have no valid excuse for not attending."

…..

The fair was not what Eve expected. It was more like a gathering of gypsies and ruffians with a scattering of polite society that had fallen victim to boredom. She stuck close to Jean, wondering why she didn't just tell Peter no and leave it at that. Peter led them into a tent where the stench of sweat smacked Eve in the face. She looked at the scene before her in shock. Shirtless men were boxing one another. Eve tried to turn and leave but one of the young women in the party pulled her back in, giggling.

"Mr. Davidson is going to box," the woman said, "you wouldn't wish to miss this would you?"

She turned around and watched in surprise as Peter started taking off his jacket and loosening his cravat. The man he was about to fight was a bit bigger than him. He had no shirt on at all. Eve uncomfortably stood in the crowd. The other woman's hands were tightly clinging to her arm in excitement. She glanced over at Jean, who seemed a bit amused. He didn't look bored for a change.

Eve winced as Peter started walking around his opponent with his fists up. He had laid the first blow and the man fell down. Eve suspected his opponent knew who he was and didn't wish to cause trouble. She rolled her eyes as he strutted about.

"Choose your opponent!" someone shouted from the crowd. Eve was too busy trying to escape the grip of the excited young woman, who was jumping up and down like a giddy girl. _Anne would love this,_ Eve thought amusingly. She hadn't noticed that Peter pointed Jean out in the crowd to challenge him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place at that moment. He could decline and look like a coward or accept and look like a fool. He started to loosen his cravat, not wishing to seem cowardly. Eve's eyes widened once she noticed what was happening. She pried her arm from the woman's as Jean was taking his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Eve hissed. Jean handed her his jacket but the look on her face was priceless. He started to second guess himself but thought it best to accept the challenge. _It might be a bit amusing,_ he thought. Eve pushed herself to the front of the crowd and watched. She suddenly caught herself feeling a bit excited because of the action. Things had gotten a bit stifling. She was starting to find this to be the most amusing thing she had seen. However, she was a bit worried for Jean. Eve flinched at every punch that was thrown. The crowd was cheering and things were beginning to heat up. Eve noticed money being exchanged between hands.

Unfortunately, Peter threw a blow at Jean that he couldn't handle. He fell backwards on the ground and laid there as Eve ran to him. She knelt down, throwing his jacket on the ground, and examined his face. A massive bruise was starting to form on his eye. He was starting to bleed from his nose. The crowd was beginning to disperse but Peter was gloating a bit. Eve glared at him and he looked a bit surprised. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting from her.

"What were you trying to prove?" Eve asked Jean as she looked down at him. She was holding his face and trying to wipe the blood off his nose. He relished the moment for as long as he could.

"Nothing," he said with a big grin on his face. For the first time in years, he felt young again.

He sat up and took his jacket, putting it on. He locked eyes with Eve before they started laughing at the situation. Eve had to admit she had been very amused by the situation. Peter was watching in surprise. His friend cleared his throat to get his attention.

"What do you propose now, Peter?" he joked.

"Oh, hush up," he said as he rubbed his jaw and listened to it clicking. Jean had thrown a very hard punch he didn't expect.

Jean got to his feet and Eve wiped the dust off her dress. They both assessed the situation and decided it was best to leave before things got out of hand.

"I think it would be best if I escorted Miss Cromwell back to Twickencote," Jean said. Peter nodded, still holding his jaw. He thought it best to allow Eve to leave early. She was a bit angry with him and he knew it.

…..


	26. Disownment

**Chapter 26: Disownment **

The next morning, Eve woke up in the plush bed of her room at Lady Davidson's. She shot up when she heard shouting and pulled her dressing robe on before heading to the window to look down at the commotion outside. Some guests were leaving that morning and Lady Davidson was saying her goodbyes. Eve tiredly went back to her bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself. A knock at her door startled her a bit but a maid walked in with a tray of food.

"My Lady wished me to bring you breakfast," she said with a mousey little voice, "She said she hoped you are feeling well, and that you were missed at breakfast this morning."

Eve looked at the clock sitting on the mantle and shook her head. It was late in the morning.

"Thank you," Eve said courteously, "and let Lady Davidson know I am quite fine."

The maid slipped out quietly and Eve looked down at the silver tray, spotting a small letter with a red wax seal. She picked it up and sat down, reading the handwriting on the front before cracking the seal open. She didn't recognize the writing. As soon as she began reading, though, she knew exactly who it was from.

_Miss Cromwell, _

_ I wish to apologize for my behavior last evening. It was highly inappropriate for me to bring you along. I thought you itched for adventure but now I see that it is not this sort of excitement you long for. I wish to see you off when you depart today after tea. I wish to make amends. _

"Oh dear," Eve sighed. Another knock on her door caused her to put the letter aside, tucking it under a small plate on the tray. She grabbed the blanket, unfurling it from around herself and throwing it back on the bed. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it a crack, seeing Peter on the other side.

"Ah, Miss Cromwell," he said with an impish smile on his face.

"I am not dressed," she said.

"Then I shall wait outside the door for you," he said before sitting down on the chair next to her door. She rolled her eyes and shut the door, making her way over to her trunks. She didn't care much for what she put on but she did wish to make herself presentable. A maid opened her door after knocking. She was taking the tray away and shaking her head a bit. Eve barely touched the food but the letter was still on it. Eve panicked a bit and startled the maid when shut her trunk loudly.

"I am terribly sorry," Eve lied, "I do need some help though-"

The maid motioned to the tray but Eve shook her head, "I need help with my corset."

She sighed a breath of relief when the maid placed the tray down on the bed and picked up her corset, which was laying there beside it. Eve quickly slipped the letter out from under the plate and placed it somewhere safe. The maid looked at her suspiciously but Eve smiled.

The maid helped her dress quickly and took the tray when she left. Eve checked the small writing desk she had placed the letter on to see that it was still there. Another knock at her door resounded and she opened it, seeing that it was just Peter, again. She slipped out of her room and looked up at him with a bit of frustration.

"Did you get my letter?" he asked.

"Yes," Eve said.

"Mr. Villeneuve's eye is worse this morning," he said.

"I'm sure he'll tell your mother it was something else."

He looked a bit relieved at her words.

"I am sorry," he said.

"I am not the one you need to apologize to, Mr. Davidson," Eve said, before making her way downstairs. He followed her quietly, not knowing what to say.

…..

Eve and Jean sat quietly in the carriage Lady Davidson had offered them in order to return back to the parsonage. Eve winced when she looked across at Jean's black eye. Mrs. Cabbett stifled a smirk and looked back down at the small book she was reading.

"How did you explain that to Lady Davidson?" Eve asked.

Jean looked out the window, "I told her I fell off a horse."

"That sounds very unlike you," Eve said, "I don't think she believed it for one second."

"I believe her son's behavior at breakfast this morning would make his mother more suspicious."

"I wish I could have seen it," Eve tittered.

"It was amusing," Jean said.

He seemed a bit more quiet than usual to Eve. She wondered if the event had put him in a foul mood but she thought it best not to push it. Jean wasn't acting like himself. She could feel a slight tension in the air.

…..

Mr. Meriweather greeted Eve at the door and looked a bit shocked at Jean's eye. Jean dismissed it but the girls in the Meriweather household wouldn't allow him to rest. Mary pulled Eve upstairs, wanting to know what happened. She sat in the window seat of their room and looked at Eve as she sat on the bed.

"How on earth did that happen?" Mary laughed.

"He fell off his horse," Eve lied.

"Oh, please," Mary grinned, "He's too skilled a rider."

Eve just stared at her for a few moments, "Swear you'll keep silent on the issue."

"I swear."

"Mr. Davidson punched him," Eve winced, "We went to the fair in town and he challenged Jean to a boxing match."

"That is-"

"I'm infuriated that he would do that," Eve said, "he tried to apologize to me this morning."

"Unbelievable," Mary finished her sentence.

"I should not have dragged Jean along," Eve said, "I didn't even want to go and yet I did."

Mary smiled as Sarah joined them, throwing her hat on the bed furiously. She had obviously been on a walk but it had apparently done nothing to relieve her frustrations.

"Are you all right?" Eve asked her friend.

"I received a letter from my father, Sarah hissed, plopping it on Eve's lap. It was unopened but the handwriting on the front looked quite fierce and quickly penned.

"When did you receive this?"

"The day you left for Lady Davidson's," Sarah said, " I didn't want to open it."

"That was days ago," Eve said in a concerned tone.

Sarah nodded her head. She hadn't had the bravery to read her father's letters after they left. She feared that each one might be the letter that he disowned her in. Eve read them for her in the three months time they had been at the Meriweathers'. Eve cracked open the seal and began reading the first line. She gulped and placed it down.

"Are you sure you want me to read this one?" Eve said, looking at Sarah, who was leaning on the bed post. Her face was pale. She nodded reluctantly. Eve slowly unfolded the letter again and continued.

_Dear Sarah, _

_ This will be my last letter to you. From here on forward I will no longer call you my daughter. The Marquise is, of course, free from his duty to marry you now that your condition is public. Lord Douglas informed me of it. I am appalled by the thought of it. To throw away your virtue to a man who you were neither engaged or married to. As far as I am concerned, you never existed. Never return home. Whatever happens to you is of no concern of mine at this time. If your circumstances change perhaps I will do my christian duty and welcome you back into my home. However, I see no change of circumstances. You have made yourself a fallen woman and therefore you have fallen from my graces-_

Eve stopped reading, "I am not reading the rest."

Sarah looked at the fireplace and just shook her head, "Lord Douglas."

"I thought the Marquise had agreed to marry you despite everything," Eve sounded confused, "Why would he decide to break off the engagement?"

Mary looked out the window, "The way nobility does things is confusing to me."

"He knows that if he married me, he will be scorned. It's public now," Sarah sadly looked down at her lap, "What will become of me?"

Eve put her arm around her friend. Sarah's face contorted and she began to cry. She could barely release a sound. She had lost her breath. She gasped, letting out a wale and finally caught her breath. She tried to hide her face when the sound of a herd of shoes came rumbling up the steps. She flattened herself on the bed and Eve hovered over her, rubbing circles on her back.

"You will be fine," Eve reassured her. Mary sat on the bed also. Mrs. Meriweather ran in and Jane waited at the door, peaking in. She picked up the letter on the bed and skimmed through it, peering down at Sarah between sentences.

"Oh dear," she gasped. The maid ran in to examine the commotion.

"Mrs. Moore," Mrs. Meriweather spoke up, not lifting her eyes from the letter, "We're going to need some tea."

Mrs. Moore ran downstairs. Jane crept over to the bed and sat on the trunk that laid beside it. Sarah had not stopped weeping. Eve looked up to see Jean and Mr. Meriweather crowding the doorway. Jean entered the room and gently took the letter from Mrs. Meriweather. With her hands and eyes now free she kneeled beside the bed and started to whisper to Sarah. Jean crumpled the letter angrily and threw it into the fireplace. Eve and Jean caught each others glances amidst the chaos. She could see the flame of rage in his eyes. It frightened her. He was fuming.

"I must announce my departure," Jean suddenly spoke up. Sarah stopped sobbing and looked up at him in confusion. Eve crawled off the bed and grabbed Jean by the arm, dragging him out of the room. She shut the door and cringed when her friend began sobbing again.

"That was a highly inappropriate time to announce your departure," Eve chastised him. She glared up at him.

"I must find my idiotic nephew," Jean scowled.

"And then what do you plan to do?" Eve asked him, "pull him to England and force him to marry Sarah? It would be wise for you to wait."

Jean stood quietly without a response. Eve left and shut the door behind her, leaving him in the hallway with Mr. Meriweather standing by awkwardly.


	27. The Governess

Oh wow, it's been awhile. I apologize guys! I started school again but I thought that I should upload a couple chapters. I got a couple lovely reviews and I thought, "I should really update." So, without further ado, Enjoy Chapter 27.

Chapter 27: A Governess

Eve gasped and sat up when she heard the floorboards creaking in the middle of night. She squinted and tried to make out who it was. One small candle was lit on the tiny writing desk and she could see the shuffle of paper and ink. She looked up and saw Sarah, pacing back and forth and biting her finger as she read a letter. Eve was aching with exhaustion but she pushed herself up and sat on the side of the bed. Sarah bent over trying to breath with the letter crumpled in one hand. Eve heard her gasping and shot up off the side of the bed. She rubbed Sarah's back and carefully took the letter from her. She read it silently and tossed it on the writing desk.

"Sarah, what are you trying to do?" Eve asked her.

"I must write my father," Sarah said, "I must explain this to him."

"He won't understand," Eve whispered. She looked behind her to see Mary rustling in the other bed.

"Then, I must write Alphonse," Sarah gasped. She quickly scuttled to the desk but Eve put her hand on top of the papers.

"You have to rest, Sarah," Eve said as she took her friend and tried to lead her back to the bed.

"You don't understand, Eve!" Sarah hissed. Mary shot up and rubbed her eyes. Eve moaned a sigh of grief.

"I am a burden," Sarah continued, "I have no prospects. My father cut me off, Eve. Do you understand?"

"Yes-"

"No, you don't. Your father still loves you. You're not carrying the bastard child of a man who you couldn't marry then and can't marry now."

Mary gasped. Eve put her hand up in Mary's direction to keep her from saying anything further.

"I am useless," Sarah said.

"No, you're not," Eve tried to reason with her.

Sarah didn't say anything and sat down on the bed. She blew out the candle, leaving Eve and Mary in the dark, as she laid down to try and sleep.

…..

It was severely early on a Sunday morning. Eve slowly sat up and looked about the room. She saw that Mary was gone. She got up and quickly dressed in what she could and cantered out the room quietly. She made her way downstairs and looked about to see that Mary was nowhere to be seen. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "Did Mary go and tell Lady Davidson?" Eve thought. Eve found herself running out of the house. She quickly jogged down the path that would lead her to Twickencote. She had a feeling she would find Mary there. She walked for thirty minutes and suddenly saw a figure in the distance. She tried to adjust her eyes. She knew it was her cousin. She ran as fast as she could towards Mary and grabbed her by the arms.

"Why did you go to Lady Davidson?!" Eve shouted.

"Why would you think I went there?"

Eve let her go and put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't go to tell Lady Davidson anything," Mary assured her, "I went to retrieve a letter. Lady Davidson-"

"I don't believe you."

"Look!" Mary handed Eve a crumpled letter. It was Lady Davidson. Apparently she was willing to hire Sarah as a governess.

"Do you think Sarah will be angry with me?" Mary asked. Eve shook her head.

"No, but a governess is a step far below where she once was in life."

"I couldn't imagine being that rich and then lose it all."

Eve and Mary quietly walked down the path. They heard horse hooves coming from ahead of them. They stopped and shoved themselves to the side of the path but saw that the rider was Jean. He halted and caught his breath.

"Your mother is worried sick," Jean informed Mary.

"I leave almost every morning," Mary laughed. She rolled her eyes and ran ahead of them. Jean turned his horse around and looked down at Eve.

"What is that?"

Eve looked down at her hand, "Mary found Sarah a position."

Jean crumpled his eyebrows and stuck his hand out. Eve handed it to him and he read it. He looked very distraught.

"It is good pay for where she's at now."

Jean dismounted his horse and looked Eve in the eyes, "I am worried that she won't be able to go farther in life because of my nephew."

"Your nephew was not the only one at fault in this," Eve said, "Sarah loved him."

Jean paused for a moment.

"She was pressured by her father, you know this."

"It did not give Alphonse the excuse to run away from this," Jean said back to her.

"She told him to never come back," Eve informed him, "Alphonse ran away with his fortune and is doing god knows what because of a broken heart. Sarah and Alphonse are on the same ground. She's just suffering more because of her sex."

Jean looked back at her in shock. She shook her head and walked away quickly. She made her way back to the house, leaving Jean to think.

….

"That woman wants me to work for her as a governess?" Sarah scoffed, "Do you really believe this is a good idea?"

Eve did not say anything and Sarah looked down at the letter again. It concerned her that Sarah would probably barely be able to stand Lady Davidson on a daily basis.

"It would be a lot more pay," Sarah said quietly, "Free room and board."

Eve sat down and looked up at her. She knew it best to let her think it through.

"Well," Sarah said after a massive pause, "I will take it, I suppose. Who would I be looking after?"

"Her niece," Mary spoke up suddenly as she entered the room.

"What is her name?"

"Arabella," Mary scoffed, "The spawn of the devil if you ask me. She's fifteen but apparently her Ladyship wishes for her to become more refined."

"It would be hard to work for her," Eve laughed.

"How did I end up like this?" Sarah asked, "I should have conducted myself differently."

"What's happened has happened and there is nothing you can do to change it," Eve said as Sarah sat beside her.

Mrs. Meriweather poked her head in and entered the room with a letter for Eve. She looked at it, knowing the handwriting instantly. She sighed and took it unhappily.

"Oh what a joyful occasion," Eve said sarcastically.

"From your father?" Sarah smirked.

"And my mother, and my brother," Eve said as she unraveled the thick packet of letters.

"At least they shouldn't be too terrible," Sarah joked.

Eve shook her head as she read the letter from her father.

"_My dearest Eve,_

_It has come to my understanding that your friend Miss Sarah is a fallen woman. You must return to Blois immediately and leave her behind. she is not a good influence on your character and the whole town is talking. Your name will be tarnished and your marriageability will take a massive blow. Your younger sister is already marrying before you, and we wouldn't want more issues. Your twenty three, Eve, and I would suggest that you begin to seriously work upon securing a match. I only write you these things because I do not want to see you an old maid. Being mocked at as a spinster is not a happy life style. I know you wish to marry so why do you stall?"_

Sarah stood up. She had been reading the letter from over Eve's shoulder. She cleared her throat but couldn't bring herself to speak. The severity of what was happening in Blois had suddenly hit her. She left the room and Eve had no idea that it was because Sarah had read it without her knowledge.

_"Evey,_

_I am sure you have received father's letters. I don't wish to see you marry because of pressure. As your brother, I don't wish to see you sacrifice your happiness. I have heard of Sarah's situation. To hear what everyone is whispering is unnerving. I have heard father speak about how concerned he is about you. No one has said anything against your character, however they have began to question why you left with her to England in the first place. I will tell you that I fear many people are on the verge of accusing you guilty because of your association with her. I know dear Sarah is not who they try to say she is. It is not known who the young man is. I'm sure if Sarah's father knew, there would have been a quickly patched marriage. Since her father does not know, he cannot control the damage that this has done to his family reputation. Sarah's father has informed me they plan to move from Blois and return to England. Please be sure that no one from our social circle in England discovers this. I hope this will change soon and that Sarah can live a normal life. Please tell her I care."_

Eve smiled. Her brother was always an understand young man. She placed his letter aside, planning to read it to Sarah that night. She opened her mother's letter and began to read it.

_"My dear,_

_Your father has been a bit unhappy for you lately. I must admit, I am not in the slightest worried for you. You are still young, despite what your father says. I don't wish to pry, though. Have you given Mr. Villeneuve a thought? He was quit keen on you, I must say. He has written a few letters to his niece, whom I have had the pleasure of having over for tea a few times. She is a lovely young woman. Her brother has gone off to God knows where. She is worried for him and hopes her uncle will return soon but I hope he stays in England a bit longer. If you could, try to show him an ounce of interest. He would be a fine man to marry. He is not rapping at death's door, as you once said. He may be older than you but I do not think that a young rake would suit you. Young husbands are restless and never spend time with you. Take it from me, my dear. I married your father when we were young. He was barely home and I was always alone in that great big house we had in Surrey. I hope you do what your heart leads you to. Of course you are twenty three but that is not too old. Do not worry. However, I would like to see you happy soon. Remember I love you and I am keeping your father from having a nervous attack. I hope you return soon, you were always able to calm your father. I need you here. Your sister has been flighty and I can barely speak to her. I miss conversing with you. You kept me sane but I have a found a good friend in Miss Adele in your absence. Please return home soon, we dearly miss you."_

Eve sighed in relief. Why her mother did not mention what was happening with Sarah, was beyond her. Her mother, though, was never one to gossip. She always cut women short at tea whenever they would try to gossip with her. She only spoke about meaningful things with others.

….

The next morning, Eve sat up in her bed to see Sarah dressing quickly. She groggily flipped the blankets off herself. Sarah was very quiet and didn't say a word. She walked out of the room quickly and Eve decided to get dressed herself. She sensed something was wrong. She quickly cantered down the stairs and watched Sarah leave. The maid stopped sweeping for a moment when she saw Eve on the stairs.

"She went to Lady Davidson's, God bless her," she said.

Eve quickly left out the door after Sarah and caught up with her down the path. Sarah still didn't say anything to her. Eve cantered along beside her, knowing her friend was quite bothered.

"Are you still not going to say a single word to me?" Eve scoffed, "I've been walking alongside you for quite some time."

Sarah looked at her, "You should go back to France very soon, Eve."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it would be best for your reputation," Sarah said sarcastically.

"You read my father's letter didn't you?" Eve responded immediately.

"I glanced at it."

"You read it."

Sarah looked away and kept walking.

"You know, what my father believes is not what I do. I am a bit offended you would take your feelings about his reaction and throw them upon me."

Sarah stopped walking and looked back at Eve. She didn't know what to say to her. She was tired of everything. She felt like giving up.

"I'm exhausted, Eve," Sarah said, "I'm going to Lady Davidson to accept a position as governess. I'm nothing now."

"You're still my friend," Eve explained, "Despite what every person in Blois thinks or says, I'm not going to just abandon you."

Sarah paused for a few moments, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, this is what friends do. Now, let's get you to Lady Davidson's," Eve said as she continued walking with Sarah, "I hope she is in a good mood today."


	28. A Different Class

**YAY! Another chapter! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I apologize for any grammatical errors. They sometimes happen… I catch them from time to time and edit the chapters when I can through but if you ever catch one, please let me know so I can take care of it immediately. **

Chapter 28: A Different Class

Eve caught her breath after the long walk as she and Sarah stood at the back door near the kitchen of Twickencote Hall. The head maid opened the door and moodily glared at them. Sarah announced the reason she was there. The maid looked a bit uncertain about what to do. She walked away and came back with the housekeeper.

"Miss Cromwell, I don't know how Lady Davidson will receive the fact that you were received through the servant's door."

"I am here on business," Eve said, "Her ladyship is not expecting me. I am hardly here."

"Yes, but-" Sarah handed the housekeeper the letter before she could finish her sentence.

"Miss Cromwell," the housekeeper politely said, "We will receive you the proper way but Miss-"

"Miss Rockford," Sarah said. She used her mother's maiden name.

"-will be received here," the housekeeper continued.

Eve and Sarah looked at each other, sharing a common feeling of annoyance. They had never in their entire life been so different in social status. They had both always been received through the main door and had never had to step foot in the kitchen of the house unless they felt like it. Eve quickly made her way around the massive manor. The door was open and a footman was waiting for her by the time she arrived. She kept a smile on her face for the sake of her friend. She stepped into the manor and was led to the drawing room. Lady Davidson was sipping tea.

"Ah, Miss Cromwell," she said, "I heard you tried to use the servant's entrance."

"I didn't want too much pomp upon my arrival."

"You are here on business for your lady's companion I assume," she said.

"Yes, my Lady."

"You are willing to let her go?"

"I will be sorry to see her leave. I have no need for a lady's companion, really," Eve said briskly.

"Well, I am happy to take her as a governess," Lady Davidson said. The maid announced Sarah and she stepped into the room quietly.

"Miss Rockford," Lady Davidson said as she motioned to a chair, "My niece is a very bright young woman but she needs direction. I have heard from Mary that you are very well read."

"Yes, it was the only thing I had to do at times," Sarah said nervously.

"It seems uncommon to me that you had time on your hands to study and become as accomplished as Mary made you out to be."

"She came from a good family, my Lady," Eve said, "They live comfortably."

"Well, in that case-"

"I can start as soon as you wish me to."

"Even in your condition?"

"I am four months in, My Lady," Sarah said, "I am quit fine-"

"I wish you to start after the arrival of your child," Lady Davidson said quickly, "I can't have a pregnant governess. That would be quite outrageous."

"Yes, My lady."

"I assume you have an arrangement for the child?"

"My late husband's uncle on his mother's side lives in London," Sarah said, "He is willing to take the child and raise him."

"You are giving your child over?" Lady Davidson looked confused, "That's a bit odd."

"I have no income, my lady," Sarah said with embarrassment, "It'll be what's best."

"Oh," Lady Davidson looked shocked, "well, I am glad to hear that you have made an arrangement."

Eve looked down at her tea awkwardly. The silence that followed was unnerving. She hated lying, it was the worst thing for her. Sarah cleared her throat but Lady Davidson spoke up before she could.

"How is Mr. Villeneuve?" she asked Eve. She looked at Sarah and tried to think of the best response.

"He is quite well. He plans on returning to France within the week."

"I will be sorry to see him go," Lady Davidson said, "say what you will about the French, but they make good company."

"Indeed," Sarah said under breath. Lady Davidson shot her a look but Sarah sipped her tea quietly. Not another word left her mouth for the rest of tea time. Eve awkwardly answered al of the woman's questions but she could hardly wait to return to the parish and spend time sewing. It was odd to her, but she actually quite enjoyed the life her cousins led. It was simple and the boredom of opulence made Eve tired.

….

Jean had packed the very small trunk he had brought along from France. It was set beside the door when Eve returned with Sarah. She looked down at it in confusion but she barely had a moment to think before her aunt cam swooping into the mudroom.

"We have a visitor," Mrs. Meriweather said stiffly. Eve crumbled her eyebrows and followed her aunt as she pulled her into the small drawing room. A finely dressed young woman was standing in the room. The air about her was very regal and Eve had an idea of who it was.

"Miss Davidson," Mrs. Meriweather said, "this is my niece, Miss Cromwell."

"I have heard a great deal about you from my mother," she said with a stiff smile. Eve looked at her in shock. She had heard of Lady Davidson's daughter was back in town but had no idea she was going to drop in. After a great deal of silence, Miss Davidson looked back at Eve's aunt.

"As I was saying," she continued, "I am looking for a ladies' companion and I thought Mary would like to know. She must need something to do here- in this- well, anyways, Miss Meriweather, please do let her know."

"I will, Miss Davidson," she said politely. Miss Davidson walked away cooly but turned around again as the maid opened the door for her.

"Miss Cromwell," she said, "I wonder of you would like to join me and my mother for dinner tomorrow evening?"

Eve paused for a moment but Sarah nudged her, "It would be a pleasure."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be," she said, "and do bring Mr. Villeneuve. I am very interested in meeting him. I've heard a great deal about him also."

She left quickly, leaving the women standing in the drawing room. When they heard the clopping of horse hooves, they breathed sighs of relief.

"She's worse than her mother, that one," the maid spoke up. Miss Meriweather gave the maid an admonishing look, "Sorry Mrs. Meriweather, you know it's the truth but I'll keep quiet."

…

Eve was feeling a bit ill by the time that she needed to leave for Twickencote to have dinner with the Davidsons. She felt a bit light headed but thought it best to continue on and go to dinner. Jean was a bit concerned but Eve assured him she was fine as she put her forehead in the palm of her hand once she was seated in the carriage. She groaned a bit as the carriage jolted forward.

"Are you sure you don't want to turn around?" Jean asked. Eve shook her head, "You don't even like them. Why are you so keen on going?"

"I feel it best not to put Lady Davidson in a bad mood, considering what she's doing for Sarah."

Jean grimaced and looked out the window. Eve leaned her head back on the seat. She was trying to shake off the feeling. When they reached Twickencote, Eve barely made it out of the carriage. She walked slowly up the steps and Lady Davidson looked at her with worry.

"Miss Cromwell, you look a bit foggy," she said as she pensively folded her hands on her walking stick.

"I feel fine," Eve lied.

"Well, if you fall ill during supper, I will make sure you're taken care of," Miss Davidson said with a smile. Eve was a bit confused. She had heard some bad things about Miss Davidson that day. She wasn't sure if she was to believe them at that moment.

….

Eve felt dizzy when she stood up from the dinner table. Jean subtly put his hand on the small of her back, knowing she was having a hard time standing. She tried to catch her breath but failed, falling backwards when she lost her footing. Jean caught her as she went in and out of consciousness.

"You saved me from yet another fall," she groggily joked. He smiled but she faded out and slipped out of consciousness.

Miss Davidson and her mother rushed to get a maid. A room was prepared quickly for Eve and she was put in bed. Jean didn't leave the room despite Lady Davidson's urging. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat quietly. The doctor was checking her but he didn't look too concerned.

Lady Davidson stood out in the hall with her son. He had returned from the town late and had just learned what happened. He bit his finger as he paced in a small circle. The doctor came out and looked at them.

"Well, she is breathing fine but it appeared she may have a fever."

"Oh dear."

"It doesn't look like she is in any danger but she will need rest."

…


	29. An Unexpected Visitor

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D

Chapter 29: An Unexpected Visitor

Sarah watched Mary sweep the floor of the kitchen as she leaned against the wall. Morning had come and Eve had not arrived back with Jean. It was mentioned at breakfast but Mr. Meriweather said it was normal for Lady Davidson to invite people to stay the night when dinner ran long. Sarah sat down on a small chair in the corner but her comfort was only momentary. A loud knock on the kitchen door made Sarah jump. She clutched her belly at the shock of it. Mary hurriedly answered the door. It was one of the servants from Twickencote. Mary cocked her eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"Her Ladyship wished for me to deliver this," he said before quickly running off.

Mary flipped the folded letter over to see Lady Davidson's writing. She looked confused. Sarah popped out of the chair and followed Mary as she began opening the letter.

"Eve is sick," Mary said abruptly, "that's why she didn't return."

"How ill?"

"The doctor said she should be fine, apparently," Mary said, "but if it's Lady Davidson's doctor-"

"Mary," Sarah said to stop her.

….

Eve woke up early that morning. She felt something rested on the bed beside her. She shakily pushed herself up and looked down to see Jean sleeping in a chair at the end of the bed. His head had fallen on the blanket and he was using his hand as a pillow. Eve smiled weakly and coughed. Jean immediately sat up and noticed she was awake.

"If that doctor bleeds me one more time, I might slap that pan of blood into his face," Eve said quietly as she looked down at her wrist where the doctor had poked her.

Jean smiled in relief. She looked pale but she was awake and that was what mattered. Eve heard the doctor coming and threw the covers over her head. He poked in and made his way to the side of the bed. He was a small thin little man with a beak like nose and pokey little eyes. Eve couldn't stand him. He insisted on bleeding her and when she was fading in and out of consciousness all she could remember was him poking her arm.

"I may not have bled her enough," he said to Jean.

"No, I think she was bled perfectly fine," Jean said as he shot out of his chair.

The doctor looked up at him in disgust. "and how would you know?"

Jean wrinkled his brow and held his tongue.

"I will not take medical advice from the likes of you."

Eve was listening from under covers. She rolled her eyes at the doctor's response. She could hear him shuffling through his bag of tools. She cringed and held onto her wrist.

"Doctor," Eve heard Lady Davidson's voice coming from the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the clang of his instrument on the porcelain bowl. He left the room and shut the door. Eve sat up and woozily leaned back on the headboard. Jean put his hand on her forehead. She was still not feeling her best.

…

A carriage rolled up to Twickencote Hall and Miss Davidson stood at the door. Lord Douglas climbed out and helped Anne out. Lady Davidson knew of his arrival but did not inform anyone. He was visiting to introduce Anne to his aunt.

"It's good to see you cousin," Miss Davidson said dully. She looked at the young woman on his arm, "Mother tells me that you married a month ago."

"This is Anne," he said with a smile. The girl had a massive smile on her face. She walked into the manor and left Lord Douglas alone with his cousin.

"I was informed she was young but I had no idea."

"She is not too young to know how to be a wife."

"You might not be happy to know that her sister is staying with us."

Lord Douglas drew back in shock, "Miss Evangeline Cromwell?"

"Yes."

"Why is she in Devonshire?"

"She is visiting her aunt and uncle at the Parish. I'm a bit surprised your wife didn't mention this."

"Why is she here, at Twickencote?"

"My My," she smirked, "My mother told me of your history with the Cromwell girls but I assumed you would be too blissful to care."

She walked back into the manor and he followed. His heart raced. He expected Eve to turn the corner at any moment and glare at him. She had no idea he and Anne had married already. The ceremony was a bit rushed to Mr. Cromwell's happiness. No one had written to tell Eve of this fact. Lord Douglas didn't even know she was in Devonshire. Anne noticed his nervousness.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, dear," she said quietly.

"Not now, Anne," he shushed her.

…


	30. Sisters

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D**

**Chapter 30: Sisters**

Lady Davidson heard Eve was awake and made her way back up the room. She entered unannounced with a maid, who was carrying a tray of tea. Eve was a bit startled but she smiled pleasantly. The maid laid the tray down on the table near Eve and left when Lady Davidson gave her a look. The women drew a chair next to Eve's bed and sat down. Eve looked a bit confused.

"Your sister has come for a visit," she said, not beating about the bush.

"What?" Eve said in shock as she pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I should have told you sooner but I just got a letter from my nephew. He said he was visiting with his wife-"

"What?" Eve said in shock.

"You didn't know?" Lady Davidson said.

"That my sister and his lordship were married?" Eve asked, "no, I thought the wedding wasn't until I arrived back in France."

"I am sorry you are so surprised," Lady Davidson said. She saw the look on Eve's face. It was one of shock and confusion, "Why are you so upset, dear?"

Eve shook her head. She didn't know how to answer the woman. It was because her sister had lied to her in her letter. She didn't wish to tell Lady Davidson that fact.

"You should have accepted my nephew's many proposals," the woman said suddenly. Eve looked at her in shock.

"I do not pretend to beat about the bush as to why I have had you visit so much. My son has noticed you."

"My Lady, I do not wish to sound rude, but your son-"

"My son would be an excellent prosper for a Cromwell girl."

Eve shot her a look.

"I will be forward with you Miss Eve. I know your father's income is not as it should be. His fortune and everything he owns will go to your brother when he dies. You have no dowry-"

"Then why is your son so keen to marry me?" Eve snapped back. She tried hard not to sound too rude.

"For the connection among other things."

"Your Ladyship, my cousin may be a duke but I barely see him."

"It is still a connection and your name is one of good breeding."

Eve's mouth fell open as she looked at the ground.

"You're a very pretty one too, I might add. My son has other reasons for taking ashine to you than your family name."

Eve stood up shakily and leaned on the post of the bed. She was at a loss for words.

"I came in to tell you my son will be proposing to you. You have until you feel better to decide your answer."

Eve took a deep breath and held it as Lady Davidson stood up and left. She turned around and gave Eve on least look.

"My son does hope you will answer yes."

…..

Anne knocked on Eve's door and poked her head in. She smiled wide and squealed when she saw her sister for the first time in four months. Eve shot up and didn't know how to react. Anger boiled with a mixture of happiness.

"Anne!" Eve exclaimed as her sister leaned down and gave her a hug.

"Don't get up on my expense," she said giddily as she dragged a chair near the bed.

"Anne-"

"I'm sure you've heard by now."

Eve nodded, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married sooner?"

"I honestly thought I was getting married when you returned to France but James couldn't wait that long, I suppose."

"It's odd to hear you call him James."

"It was tiring to call him 'Your Lordship' constantly."

Eve smiled blandly about it.

"I know you don't approve but father is in a better position financially."

"Oh, if that's the case then it's perfectly fine," Eve said sarcastically.

"Evey," Anne said to calm her.

"I cannot lie and say that I am happy with it but it's done now and I must accept it."

Anne sighed.

"How is everyone at home?" Eve changed the subject.

"George is up to no good, as usual," Anne giggled, "Mother is better off since I married. She doesn't have to calm Father's nerves any longer."

"Has your marriage really calmed him that much?"

"You can home now, I'm sure. He won't bother you about marriage too much."

"I cannot leave Sarah," Eve whispered. Anne knew what was happening.

"Don't worry, I haven't told James."

"He already knows, Anne," Eve scoffed, "He told Sarah's father. He disowned her."

"He never told me this," Anne said as her face fell.

"You'll have to get used to secrets as his wife," Eve said as she started coughing.


	31. Feelings

**Chapter 31: Feelings**

Days had passed and Eve was feeling much better. She knew Lady Davidson was keeping a check on her health for her son. Peter had been away in town after the night she fell ill. He was returning that day and eve was dreading it. She stood by the window and paced a bit. She heard a knock on the door and Jean peaked in. She motioned for him to come in. She looked very distressed.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked a she sat down.

"If I tell you something, do you promise to be quiet?"

Jean looked a bit perturbed but he nodded his head.

"Lady Davidson told me her son is planning to propose."

Jean choked and started coughing.

"Are you alright?" Eve said with concern.

"Oui," he lied.

"I've been thinking about it for the past few days and I do not how to answer. It would be a very wise decision for me to marry him. I don't loath his company-"

Jean kept silent. Eve was pacing back and forth, pulling ghee hair. He felt his heart dropping as she spoke. Everything in him wanted to jump up and tell her how he felt but he was certain she didn't feel the same as he did. He wasn't a firm believer in marrying when the other party didn't love in return.

"I think I may have to say yes, Jean," she said. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"I think I must leave for the Parish today," he said quickly, "I have to leave in the morning."

"I am going back with you-"

"I need time to think about something," Jean said as he pushed himself out of the chair. Eve looked a bit confused.

"What is wrong?"

"If you wish to marry him, you should, but-" Jean paused for a moment, "does he love you?"

Eve looked him in the eyes and saw his grave countenance. He suddenly turned and left the room. Eve sat down and looked out the window again. She couldn't help but think that Jean was trying to tell her something.

…

Peter stood quietly in the drawing room but was startled when Jean suddenly bursted in. He glared at Peter.

"Oh, are you alright, chap?"

Jean drew a deep breath. He wanted to tell Peter off.

"I am glad you're here, though," Peter said, "I wanted to ask you something."

Jean stood quietly.

"You're quite disheveled this morning," Peter said, "Well, anyways, what do you think Miss Cromwell would say if I were to ask her for her- well- her hand."

Jean leaned on a table. The words that came from his mouth hurt to say, "I think that if you love her, you should."

"Does she return those feelings?"

"I will be blunt with you," Jean said angrily, "You love her as much as she loves you, which is not much. Marriage is not something to be entered into because of convenience."

"My class marries for these reasons, Mr. Villeneuve," Peter snapped back, "those reasons are just as good as love, in my opinion."

Jean gripped onto the edge of the table.

"I see your bruise healed quite nicely," Peter said with a smirk. Jean shot him a look.

"Eve is a good woman," Jean said before he turned around, "Don't ruin her."

….

At supper, Eve sat uncomfortably as she looked down at her tea. Her sister quietly ate while Lord Douglas poked at his food. Lady Davidson was happily chatting away with her daughter and Peter cleared his throat.

"Miss Cromwell, I was wondering if you would like to take a turn about the gardens with me."

Eve froze and her words escaped her. She felt her legs go numb. Her sister nudged her.

"I insist," Lady Davidson said.

"You might wish to see the roses before they lose their bloom in Autumn," Lady Davidson said.

Eve slowly stood up and walked out of the room with Peter. She stepped out into the garden and stood quietly. Peter cleared his throat again.

"I wanted to ask you something, Eve," he said with a smile.

"Then ask away," she said as she sat on a bench.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor-"

Eve looked at him, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Would you marry me?"

Eve looked away and watched the fountain for a moment.

Peter sat next to her and she looked back at him, standing up.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Well-"

"Do you love me?"

"Love is a complicated-"

"No, then."

"I do care for you. You are beautiful and intelligent."

"And I have good connections?"

"That is a good reason to marry but you know I have money and a fine home. I also have title."

"Those are not reasons to marry."

"They are good reasons to."

Eve gasped for air as she tried to hold back tears. She was frustrated with it all.

"I need time to think," Eve said.

Peter's smiled faded, "Shall I call for the carriage?"

"Please," Eve said distraughtly.

"I will call on you within the week," he said sadly, "to see if you've found your answer."

….

Eve was welcomed by a flood of her cousins when she stepped out of the carriage but she was not happy. Her aunt noticed and put her hand on her cheek.

"Come and have some tea. I think you may have something to talk about with your dear aunty."

Eve smiled sadly and followed her to the tiny drawing room. Her cousins were shooed away as her aunt closed the door. Eve laid her forehead on the table. Her aunt rubbed her back.

"Jean came back this morning and packed his trunk. He's been upstairs all day. He's waiting until tomorrow but he's leaving. I have a sneaking suspicion that you may be upset because of something that happened between the both of you."

Eve shook her head, "He seemed out of sorts today but that's not why I am upset."

Her aunt sat down and took Eve's hands in her own.

"Peter- I mean Lord Davidson proposed to me."

"What?" her aunt said as she drew back.

"I didn't give him an answer," Eve said as she began to cry, "I'm so tired Aunty. I'm so tired of it all."

"Tired of what?" her aunt asked her as she swept hair off of Eve's tear soaked face.

"I'm twenty four now," she said as she gasped, "I am not married."

"You've had offers."

"By two men," Eve cried, "Two men who don't love me and who are-"

"Rich," her aunt said.

"Aunty, please, you sound like my papa."

"My dear," her aunt said, "there is a fine man out there for you. Perhaps he's upstairs?"

"I don't feel as if Jean-"

"You don't love him, do you?"

"No," Eve said, "Everyone keeps telling me he's a good man and I would do well to marry him but I don't have a feeling of deep love for him. The kind of love you have for Uncle is the sort of love I wish to feel for my husband."

"You know, he was a lot older than me," she said with a smile, "I felt the same way you do now except he was a class below me. Eve, are you sure you don't care for him?"

Eve couldn't answer her. It was hard for her to discern how she felt for him. He was kind to her and never told her she was less important because of her unmarried status in life. He treated her like an equal and always looked after her good.

"You need to rest. Go lay down. I'll have Mary take some tea up to you."

…..

Eve tapped the keys of the small piano forte in sitting room. She heard the floorboards creak behind her and turned around in surprise. She saw Jean standing quietly by the settee. She crossed her arms to cover herself in case her nightgown didn't cover thoroughly.

"I hear you're leaving," Eve said groggily.

"Yes," he said reluctantly, "I heard you didn't accept his Lordship's proposal."

"I haven't given him an answer," Eve said, "Do you want me to say no?"

Jean cleared his throat and looked down at the floor, "I would be lying if I said yes."

"I may very well say no," Eve reassured him, "I wish you were staying."

"I have to leave," he said.

"I don't know what kind of conversations I can carry without you around," she said.

"May I ask you something?"

Eve stood up from the bench.

"Can I write you?" Jean said with a smile. Eve nodded and they stood quietly in front of each other before Joshua came in.

"You're horse is ready," he said to Jean. He looked at Eve in shock. She wasn't wearing a dressing gown. She tightened her arms around herself.

"I will write you," Jean said as he reluctantly left the room.


	32. Confrontation

**Chapter 32: Confrontation**

Eve watched as Jean rode off. She couldn't help but feel that something was still wrong. He had left so quickly and didn't explain why. She went back inside and shut the door. Mary was standing at the foot of the steps, leaning on the banister. She was looking at Eve, wondering if she was alright.

"He left in quit a hurry," Mary said quietly.

"I don't know why. He didn't tell me," Eve said as she looked out the window.

Mary didn't say anything and walked towards the sitting room. Eve went back upstairs and shut the door. It was still very early in the morning. The sun hadn't risen but the sky was turning bright colors. She leaned over Sarah and nudged her arm.

"I'm sleeping in today," Sarah groaned as she rolled over, "I'm not getting up yet."

Eve sighed and started to get dressed, "I just wanted someone to come with me. I need to take a walk."

"Take a walk on your own," Sarah said as she tossed a pillow at her friend.

"I forgot how much you hate mornings," Eve said as she picked up the pillow.

"Eve, I love you, but please let me rest," Sarah whispered. Eve gently threw the pillow back at her and left the room as Sarah threw the blankets over her head.

…

A fog was settling on the horizon as Eve started walking. She heard the barking of her uncle's hunting dog as it headed her way. She petted it and kept walking but it kept following her. She didn't mind. She wanted company after all. All she could hear were the birds and the ocean below her once she walked farther away from the Parish. Her dress was soaking in the wetness of the grass but she kept going. The dog kept close behind her. She was headed to a small bay near the Parish, which one could get to by climbing down rugged steps which had been carved into the steep cliffs which surrounded it. It was a short climb to get there and Eve had found that it was the best place to go when she needed to be alone. The bay was covered in rocks and boulders which she could sit on and look out at the ocean, which was perfect for when she needed rest.

She heaved herself onto a boulder and nestled onto it. The dog hopped up after her and laid down. She stared at the ocean and watched as a ship was slowly sailing off from the nearby town. It was quiet for a few moments and Eve was enjoying it until she heard the pebbles crunching under the weight of feet. The dog perked up and barked a bit, causing Eve to turn around. Her heart dropped at the sight of Lord Douglas.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"Why are you down here?"

"I wanted to take in the sights of Devonshire before I left."

Eve turned around, "Well, here's a rock, and there's the ocean."

He sat down next to her and she scooted away.

"I suppose you want to talk to me about your sister."

"If you do anything to harm her-"

"I wouldn't-"

"You did to Jean's sister."

He was silent for a few moments, "I did not mean for any harm to come to her."

"You refused to marry her," Eve said, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"She left for England," he responded, "She died in childbirth."

Eve stood got up from the rock. She didn't know how to respond.

"She wrote me a letter before she died," he defended himself, "she did not wish me to tell her family where she was and if anything happened to her that I should look after the child."

Eve kept staring at him. She couldn't find words.

"My cousin is raising the girl in Dover," he kept talking, "I provide money for all her needs."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen," he said, "I was young and foolish. My father had just died and I moved to Blois when I was nineteen. I fell in love with her, I did, but I couldn't marry her-"

"You couldn't?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Eve shook her head, "I don't understand but I swear if you let yourself harm my sister's heart, I will-"

"Your sister, as foolish a girl as she may be, is my wife. You have my word, I will not harm her."

"I somehow don't believe you," Eve scoffed.

"Can you look past what history we share and understand that I am not the man you have come to believe I am?"

Eve stared him in the eyes. She couldn't bring herself to forgive him.

"There is one thing I cannot forgive you for, your Lordship," Eve mocked him with her tone, "You told Sarah's father about her condition. I know you did. You hurt my friend. You knew her father would overreact and disown her. You knew it would spread through town. The Marquise was trying so hard to keep her secret. He was going to marry her! You destroyed her and all because you couldn't allow the fact that I refused you go."

He stood in shock. She told the truth, he couldn't deny it. After she had refused his last proposal, he grew angry. When he learned of what had happened to Sarah, he did go to tell her father. He knew it would harm Eve but that was not his intent.

"i can't deny the truth, Eve," he said after a long pause. Eve smacked him across the face.

"I thought he needed to know."

"He didn't," Eve said.

"Did you think it the best thing for your friend to marry a man she did not love?"

Eve stood in shock. He was the last man she expected to hear this from.

"I knew Miss Rothschild didn't want to marry him. I overheard her speaking to you, Eve."

"Now you speak of love? You wished to marry me because of my connections and my family name!"

"I-" he stopped for one moment and thought before he spoke, "I loved you, Eve."

She put her hand on her mouth and sat down on the rock again.

"I did love you. I knew you didn't love me. I tried to reason with you as to why it was best for us to marry. I thought you would listen to facts. I thought perhaps you would marry me and then grow to love me."

"I can't hear this-" Eve said as she got up. She called for the dog to follow her and pushed pass Lord Douglas. He tried to grab her wrist to stop her but she threw him off.

"You are married to my sister," Eve shouted back at him before she turned around and ran.

…..

Sarah opened the bedroom door and saw Eve sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. She slightly look over at Sarah. Her face was white.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," Sarah joked.

"Worse, actually," Eve said.

"What could be worse?" Sarah scoffed, "A sea monster?"

"Lord Douglas."

"That is worse," Sarah laughed, "You saw him today?"

"At the bay," Eve answered as she stood up from the bed.

"You saw him every day in Blois at times," Sarah sat on the bed, "It couldn't be that bad. Did he say anything to you?"

Eve paused for a moment and looked at the fire place. She didn't want to say.

"He said something," Sarah said as she tried to figure out why her friend was being so quiet, "was it about your sister?"

Eve still didn't answer.

"Honestly, Eve, if you're not going to tell-"

"He told me that he loved me," Eve said in confusion.

Sarah sat completely still. Her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Are you jesting with me?"

"I'm being completely serious, Sarah."

"Well, that's a bit unfortunate."

Eve turned around and looked down at her friend. She was just as confused as Eve was about the whole situation. Between Jean leaving in such a hurry and Lord Douglas confessing his love for her, she felt like the world was spiraling out of control around her.


	33. Attending to Business

**Chapter 33: Attending to Business**

Adele looked over at her mother, who was slumped back in a settee with a glass of wine clasped in her hands. Adele let out a sigh and stood up. Her brother had ran away four months before and she was bored out of her wits. Her uncle had left for England and she was left with the housekeeper, a few servants, and her mother, who was drunk most of the time as she coped with her situation in life.

"Mama," Adele said as she poked her mother, "You need to lay down."

"I'll lay down on the floor-" her mother slurred.

"Madame LaRoque!" Adele yelled as she tried to keep her mother in the chair.

The woman came rushing in with a couple servants, who helped her mother go upstairs. Adele heard a horse neighing outside once the commotion died down. She ran to the window and looked out to see her uncle dismounting a horse. She ran outside in excitement.

"Why are you back so soon?" she asked as she hugged him. He looked incredibly serious.

"You're brother is in town," Jean said angrily, "Don't tell anyone."

Adele furled her brow in confusion, "He is in town?"

Jean nodded as he made his way inside.

"Well, at least something exciting is happening now," Adele said under breath.

…

Alphonse had arrived in town a month before his uncle. He had hidden himself in a small inn after returning. He had ran away after Sarah refused him but he knew he had to return. He had no idea where Sarah was. He had heard she left town in disgrace but he kept himself out of public. As far as he was aware, no one close to him knew he was there.

He sat at a table in front of a window and tapped his fingers on the wood. He was trying to occupy himself with a book the Inn keeper provided him with but he couldn't bring himself to finish the second page. He heard something outside and got up to look down at the road. The innkeeper was leading a horse away. Alphonse sighed. He sat back down and slumped in his chair but he was suddenly jolted by shock when his door bursted open. He looked behind him and watched in shocks his uncle dragged him up by his ear and shoved him into the wall. He held onto the scruff of Alphonse's shirt.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jean shouted at him.

Alphonse tried to tug his shirt out of his uncle's hands, "Everywhere."

Jean let go of his nephew's shirt. Alphonse tried to straighten his shirt back up as he sunk to the ground.

"How is she?"

Jean looked back at his nephew in shock, "How do you think?"

Alphonse lifted himself up off the floor and brushed his clothes off, "I think the worse. I hope I'm wrong."

Jean smacked the book on the desk shut and looked back at his nephew, "When you're ready, you're going to be on the first boat to London. I don't care if she rejected you, you have to-"

"She's getting married-"

"He broke off the engagement," Jean said as he pick dup the book and read the title, "You must have been bored to pick this book."

Alphonse sat down in shock, "Is she-"

"Her father disowned her," Jean continued, "I will be in town for three months before I go back to Devonshire. You can either leave before me or with me. I have things to attend to."

Alphonse sat still as his uncle left the room. A feeling of relief swept through him but he began to think about what her father had done. He couldn't gather the courage to face her again. She may have rejected him but he knew she would probably not be happy to see him. It crushed his heart.

…..

Jean paced the floor in his study before Adele crept in. He leaned on his desk and shook his head.

"I heard on the wind that the Marquise has been making you 'offers'," Jean said worriedly. Adele stopped in her tracks and stood quietly for a moment.

"By on the wind you mean Lord Douglas?" Adele responded.

"That's not the point," Jean said, "You cannot be that man's mistress, Adele."

"I would never say yes to such an awful proposal," Adele scoffed in shock of the thought, "He's just offered to marry me. I don't know what Lord Douglas told you that for."

Jean stood straight again and a look of confusion was drawn across his face. Adele sat down and made a face of disgust.

"Mistress?!" Adele proclaimed, "I hate how gossip travels in this town. You should hear the things they're saying about poor Sarah and even Eve now."

Jean perked up, "Eve?"

Adele looked at him and shrugged, "I've just heard some things is all."

"What things?"

"They judge her character because of her standing with Sarah this whole time is all," Adele said, "I tried to dispel some rumors that Eve was- well- fallen."

Jean's heart felt as if it had stopped for a moment.

"Well, most of the rumors have been stopped but I guess everyone in town is bored. All they can speak of is Sarah these days. I wish some other scandal would happen. They would all forget this mess. Perhaps if a girl in my position accepted a proposal from a Marquise, I'd be the talk of town instead."

"I don't want you to marry that man unless you love him," Jean said. Adele looked at the floor.

"I have no home, Uncle," she said, "Mother drinks because of what Papa did. I cannot expect to marry well, Uncle."

Jean shook his head, "You do deserve to marry well. Even if you married a poor man, you'd have more dignity in life than if you sold your soul to marry a rich man."

….


	34. A Lost Hope

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HAVE THIS CHAPTER… *hands it to you***

**Chapter 34: A Lost Hope**

Lady Davidson sat quietly looking over the table at her daughter as she ate.

"Mama, if you continue to stare at me-"

"How was London?"

"It was very educating," she said as she sipped her tea.

"Any suitors?"

"Mama," she laughed quietly, "you know my answer already."

"Twenty six and still unmarried," Lady Davidson said under her breath.

"I have no need for men, Mama," she said quietly in return, "They all slobber and stare as if they have nothing better to do. No man in London allowed me to carry a conversation-"

"I will drop the subject, now-" Lady Davidson hushed herself when a maid came in with a tray of letters."

She plucked the pile of letters off the tray and sorted through them, waiting for the maid to leave the room. She did not trust prying ears.

"Another letter from Mr. Villeneuve for Miss Eve?" Lady Davidson said with a smirk, "Well then-"

"Mama, no," her daughter corrected her, "That is for Miss Eve. You cannot read it. Why do you insist upon intercepting the Meriweathers' letters?"

"Because they live on my property," she said, "and I will know if something scandalous is happening under my nose."

"Mama!"

"Arabella," she spoke back, "You will keep quiet on this matter. Your brother has been hanging by a thread for Miss Eve to accept his proposal."

"But she doesn't love him, Mama," she proclaimed.

"Love can be learned, Arabella," she corrected her, "I will see to it personally that she accepts Peter's proposal."

…

Two months had passed since Jean left for France. Eve had not received a single letter and it made her curious as to why. She worried that Jean had harbored anger towards her and perhaps did not write her purposely. Despite all the drama in Eve's life, Sarah's stomach was growing larger and she found herself confined to the house more often. She was exhausted because she could not sleep well. Eve found herself giving up the bed one night to allow her friend to rest. Sarah took up most of the space in the bed, that had once had ample room, as she was only comfortable laying sideways.

Eve groggily opened her eyes to see herself dangling halfway off the bed one night. She sat up and walked slowly out of the room, making her way into the room of the youngest girls, Grace and Georgiana. She shook Grace awake and her cousin sat up.

"What is it Eve?" she said with a mousey voice.

"I have found myself without a bed," Eve said, "Sarah needs some space."

Grace scooted aside, pushing the sack of potatoes that was Georgiana out of her way. Eve envied the girl's ability to sleep so soundly. She crawled into the bed and fell asleep very quickly.

When she awoke, the girls were clinging to her for warmth. She pried them away and found her dressing robe before heading downstairs. Mary and Jane were eating biscuits. Eve sat down and looked at the pile of letters.

"Is there one for me at least?" Eve asked. The girls shook their heads no. They had already eagerly searched the pile for a letter for Eve.

Eve looked worried and stood up from the table. She headed upstairs again. Mary and Jane watched her and looked at one another in wonder.

….

Sarah was sitting up in bed when Eve came into the room. She looked fatigued.

"No letter, again?" Sarah asked knowing why Eve looked so concerned.

"I don't understand it," Eve said, "He said he would write me. It takes just a little longer than a fortnight for a boat to reach Devonshire, good weather providing."

"Perhaps there was an extreme issue awaiting his attention in Blois," Sarah tried to sooth her. Eve was silent.

"Am I to understand that your feelings for him are a bit more than you've led me to believe?"

Eve looked back at Sarah and shook her head, "I believe you've misread me."

Eve lied. She had, in fact, found herself thinking of him as a potential husband. In fact, the prospect of this kept her from accepting Peter's proposal. She had found herself broken down and knew that it was time to marry. Peter was not a bad young man and he was kind but her feelings for Jean were beginning to sneak up upon her. However, with the lack of letters, Eve began to believe that she had lost his affections.

"Don't worry Evey," Sarah tried to calm her by tanning her hand in circles over her back.

"I am worried, Sarah," Eve said, "I'm beginning to think the time has come for me to accept Peter's proposal."

Sarah drew back, "What has happened to my strong willed friend?"

"She has begun to shrivel in the wind, Sarah."

…..

After church that Sunday, Eve was called to Twickencote Hall. It was sudden and Eve barely expected it. She was not wearing her best clothes and had been quite sad that week. When she arrived, Peter greeted her enthusiastically. Lady Davidson conveniently asked her to the garden but slipped away, leaving Peter alone with Eve. She sat on a bench and he sat awkwardly next to her.

"Have you thought about my offer since we last spoke of it?"

"I-" Eve said as she looked away, trying to look at the bare rose bushes to distract herself.

"I know you are very reluctant, given that you did not give me an answer the second time I asked you but I assure you, I would be honored-"

"I will marry you," Eve said reluctantly. The words that flowed from her mouth next made her question herself, "Nothing would make me happier."

"I hope that you truly mean that," he said with a wide eyes look. He kissed her hand and she looked away, letting her hand drop awkwardly into her lap.

….

DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUHNNNNNNNN (don't worry)


	35. Announcements

**AWW YEAH, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER… *wraps it in sparkly paper for you***

**oh, btw, I just discovered has an image submitter… perhaps I shall upload some illustrations when I'm able to get my Wacom Tablet program installed again. My main computer will hopefully be back soon after its crash in September. If you want to see some existing illustrations you can always go to my deviant art page (username: WisdomsPearl) or just click on my homepage link on my profile.**

**Chapter 35: Announcements**

When Sarah heard what Eve had done, her heart sank to the floor. She couldn't understand why the friend she always knew as strong minded would decide to throw away her dreams. It was desperation, she knew, but it had to be something else. Eve was not acting like herself. She hadn't laughed much in the two weeks since she agreed to the proposal. Lady Davidson was planning the wedding to be in two months. Letters had been written and sent to everyone in Eve's family and Sarah began to wonder how long it would be until Eve lost her mind.

A man arrived on a horse one day at the Parish unannounced. Eve was sitting in the window seat and perked up when she saw him.

"Oh dear God," Eve shockingly announced. The maid looked out the window with her.

"Do you know him?"

"It's my cousin," Eve said confusedly, "My father's cousin. The Duke."

"Oh Heavens to Betsy," the woman said in shock. "We've never received a Duke before! Mrs. Meriweather!"

Eve plugged her ears when the woman screeched at the top of her lungs. Everyone began to panic. She looked out the window and rolled her eyes. She knew him better than she had led on. He was a very calm man and he didn't care if things were perfect. He rode in a horse, which wasn't exactly how a Duke would travel. Amongst the insanity and commotion, Eve stood up and walked to the door. Everyone froze when she opened it.

"Ah! Eve, my dear!" he joyfully announced, hugging her tight and lifting her off the ground.

"Why-Why-," Eve couldn't get her words out. He put her back on the ground.

"I got a letter from Lady Davidson," he laughed, "announcing your engagement."

Eve slightly smiled. His smile dropped when he realized what was happening.

"Get some tea!" Mrs. Davidson shouted, making Eve cringe.

…

Eve tapped on the table awkwardly as her cousin looked down at his tea cup. She knew the Meriweathers were shoved against the door on the other side, listening in.

"Eve, what is this business?" he finally asked, "Peter is a good man but you aren't shining like I would have expected you to."

Eve looked down at the table.

"Your mother wrote me awhile ago," he broke the silence, "She told me about a gentleman named- oh goodness- it was very French- Mr. Ville- Villeneuve?"

Eve looked up and he smirked.

"What happened with him?"

"I don't know what mother told you-"

"Oh, the usual," he joked.

"Mother," Eve groaned.

"He sounded like a good chap," he chuckled, "Well- he was a bit older from the sounds of it."

"Forty three," Eve corrected him.

"Ah," he said. He could feel the awkwardness in the air, "Honestly, Eve, the reason I came here was to ensure that you were indeed- well- happy."

"I am?" Eve couldn't say it without it sounding like a question.

"Oh dear," he clanked his cup down, "Eve, you know you are my favorite cousin."

A smile crossed Eve's face, "I will not tell Anne you said that."

"Thank you," he said as he smirked, "Perhaps you need to spend some time in London. Breathe the air of the city. Meet some beaux. Put all this Davidson business behind you-"

Eve slightly laughed, "I cannot abandon Sarah. I'm sure you heard."

"You know I'm not one to care about scandal," he said as he began drinking his tea again.

"Yes, you were always an odd man," Eve joked, "How is it that you're a Duke?"

"Unfortunately for my father, I was his only son," he laughed.

Eve pushed her cup aside. She was very tempted to take his offer but she knew Sarah needed her there. He looked around the room as she finished her tea. He was very enthralled by the simplicity of the home.

"I thought I would stay in town for a bit," he said jovially, "I might as well, I need to get out of London for a bit. Perhaps I'll go hunting or just take in the fresh air."

At that moment, Mrs. Meriweather came bursting in. He stood up out of politeness.

"You're welcome to stay here, if you wish," she exclaimed. Eve looked at her aunt and gave her a look of confusion, "Pardon the intrusion."

"No, it is quite alright," he laughed, "I think that perhaps it would be nice to stay here. I do love the rustic style of the country. I need to abandon my responsibilities for a few days. Don't let Lady Davidson know I'm here until tomorrow. I don't want her prying in."

Mrs. Meriweather chuckled, "Oh, don't you worry, I'll take care of that."

….

Lady Davidson called for a dinner at Twickencote the following day. Eve's cousin stayed behind with the youngest children and Sarah, wishing for some peace and quiet. However, he wasn't aware he wouldn't get any, considering the trouble Jacob always found himself in. The others all walked to Twickencote but it seemed to take ages for Eve. She was completely silent the whole walk. Her uncle kept watching her as she ahead of the group. He tried to catch up to her but whenever he did, she increased her walking speed. She didn't want anyone to talk her out of it. She was tired of being told she needed to marry and knew that if she didn't soon, she'd never hear the end of it.

Twickencote finally appeared in the distance. Eve took a long breath to try and dispel any nervousness in her stomach but it did not accomplish the task. She let her family catch up to her. She felt her uncle rest his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She looked up and caught a pained look in his eye as no words could come to his mouth. He patted her shoulder and walked ahead of everyone. Mary linked arms with Eve and they walked up the massive amount of steps which led to the entrance of the manor. When the door opened, Eve almost turned away but caught herself in time to gain her composure. They were herded into the drawing room, as was the usual procedure. Eve sat down quietly in a chair and didn't say a single word to Lady Davidson until the woman spoke to her.

"You seem a bit grey today, dear," she said with a bit of concern in her voice. Eve shook her head and tried to assure he that she was fine.

Peter came in, nearly skipping in excitement to see Eve. She, however, did not share in this feeling and felt a bit guilty seeing how he lit up when he saw her.

"Mama, would it be possible to excuse Eve and I?" he asked as he took Eve's hand. She stood up and Lady Davidson nodded her head, continuing her conversation with Mr. Meriweather.

They walked into his father's old study and Peter sat down with Eve on a small settee. She watched the fireplace. The crackling sound of the fire comforted her. Peter was talking and she barely noticed until he put his hand on hers. She looked away from the fire and noticed he was handing her something. It was a flat box and Eve felt dread as he opened it. He presented a small gold chain with a locket at the end. She thought it quite beautiful but didn't want to be drawn in by it. She could feel the life being sucked from her and she feared she would be giving her soul away for pretty little things. It devastated her. He put the necklace on for her and she lifted the locket to look at it closer. She pushed the little mechanism on the side and it opened. A very small portrait of Peter looked out at her. Her future stared out at her from a tiny object. Her life was to be confined to a gilded cage. She felt her heart panic and she immediately closed it, putting on a false smile before she lost her mind.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Eve nodded reluctantly.

"My father gave it to my mother when they were to be married. I thought I'd carry on the tradition," he happily remarked. Eve's heart nearly stopped. She knew Peter was fully aware that she didn't love him but she also knew he was under the impression that she would grow to love him, eventually. Eve was beginning to try and convince herself it would be that way but everyday that passed, she began to get cold feet.

….

Blois, France

George buttered a biscuit and looked up as his father entered the room with a letter in his hand. He put it on the table and poured himself a cup of tea. George pulled the letter closer with his finger for inspection. He saw Eve's writing on the front but the wax seal was that of the Davidson family. He grabbed it and snapped it open. His father looked up as he was helping himself to the bowl of biscuits.

"George," he admonished him, "It is addressed to me, is it not?"

"Well, it says George Cromwell," he joked, "It could be either one of us."

His father rolled his eyes and took some butter for himself with a knife as his son continued reading the letter.

"Oh Dear Lord," George stood up and practically threw the letter in his father's face, causing him to almost choke on his food.

"What has gotten into you," he coughed as he tried to compose himself. He took the letter and read past a few lines until he saw the words, "I am engaged now."

He let out a riotous roar of glee and he nearly knock down his chair as he ran to tell his wife. She was sewing in the parlor when he thrusted the letter in her face.

"I haven't seen a smile that massive cross your face since George was born," she jested as she read the words on the page. However, when she read it, she did not jump for joy. She looked up at her son who was standing in the doorway shaking his head. She stood up and led the room. She left her husband in a state of confusion. He rushed after her and found her in his study, preparing to write a letter.

"Are you not happy, dear?"

"George," she said as she stared him straight in the eyes, "Did you read this letter? Did you truly read it? I know when my child isn't happy. I can assure you she isn't. I can feel it in my bones."

"I'm sure she is," he tried to assure egis wife. She put down the quill and glared up at him, "You are going to Devonshire to talk Eve out of this, or I will do it myself."

"I will do no such thing," he defended himself, "She is doing something good with her life."

"Oh, is that so?" she kept writing, "Then I will be on the next boat to Devonshire if I have to be."

…

Jean was sitting in his study when Adele and Alphonse came rushing in. The look on their faces made him jump up. His nephew was holding a letter and shaking his head as he slowly handed it to him. It was from Lady Davidson. Jean sat down and began to read it slowly, dreading what he was about to discover. There it was, the line that made him almost give up, "My son and Miss Cromwell are to be married…" Alphonse watched his uncle drop the letter on his desk before he quickly pushed pass them. Alphonse ran after him.

"Where are you running off to?" he shouted.

"I'm going to speak with her father," Jean responded.

"Why speak with him?" Alphonse sounded confused, "You need to be on the boat to Devonshire."

"I wrote her three letters," Jean said with agitation, "She hasn't responded to any of them."

"What would her father have to do with it?"

Jean paused for a moment. Any clarity he once had was gone. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"You can't run from this," Alphonse said, "I ran and look what happened. I may never see her again. I could have kept pursuing her but I didn't."

Jean took his hat and coat from a servant and made his way outside. He mounted his horse and Alphonse watched him ride off. Adele stood by with the letter in her hand.

"I don't understand how this could happen," Adele worried, "He asked her to marry him in his third letter but she hadn't sent him a single one."

"There is something strange going on," Alphonse said, "I feel it."


	36. Choices

**Thanks for the reviews! I love that you love this story :D**

**Chapter 36: Choices**

Sarah pushed herself off the bed when she saw Eve come into the room with a pile of linens. She set them down on the bed and almost walked out but Sarah took every last ounce of strength to scuttle ahead of her and close the door, blocking Eve's way.

"We're talking about this, Eve," Sarah huffed, "You're not getting away this time."

Eve looked at the door and shrugged as she turned back and sat on the bed. Sarah pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, holding her stomach as she caught her breath.

"You may be quicker than me these days, but I am seriously tired of you escaping me before I can speak," Sarah admonished her.

Eve didn't respond to her and looked down at her hands.

"You've even been sleeping in Georgiana and Grace's room," Sarah sighed, "We barely speak."

"You can't talk me out of this, Sarah," Eve said, "I know what you're planning."

"Eve, something is a bit strange about this whole thing," Sarah warned her, "It doesn't seem to be in Jean's character to refuse to write you. He is not a fickle man by any means. The day he left, he promised to write you. If what I've heard about him is true, he doesn't break promises very easily."

Eve shook her head, "But that's the thing, Sarah, I didn't get a single letter."

Sarah looked down at her stomach, "Letters are just pieces of paper, Eve."

"That can say a lot, whether sent or not."

Sarah shook her head and after a few moments of silence she spoke up again, "Why are you agreeing to marry this man?"

Eve looked up from her lap, "I'm twenty four, Sarah. I'll have no more prospects after this. Most already are calling me an old maid."

"I'm twenty one and I already know what's ahead of me," Sarah said under her breath, "You've got more a chance than I do. You're twenty four, a lot can happen before you turn the official age of old maiden-dom."

"That's what I thought when I was your age," Eve slightly smiled, "I have to do this. It's necessary."

"Many choices will present themselves in life," Sarah said as she leaned forward, putting her hand on Eve's, "but it doesn't mean we always have to make them."

"What if it's the only choice that presents itself?"

"Other doors always open," Sarah said.

"You should hear your own words," Eve jested with her.

"Doors open themselves for girls who haven't fallen," Sarah corrected her.

"I think you're wrong."

"Well, I hope you're right," Sarah smiled, "However, don't try to change the subject."

"I wasn't-"

"You know you can't go through with this," Sarah said as she struggled out of the chair, "You know I'm right."

….

It was November and the air was very chilly. Sarah and Eve had been in Devonshire for nearly five months and it was becoming very boring for them at times. Sarah was six months into her pregnancy and growing tired of it. The doctor had told her she was expecting twins, which worried her. She spent more time in bed than usual or confined herself to a chair in front of the fire place to stave off the cold and think about what to do. Jean's brother in law had only agreed to take one child. She was tasked with finding a solution for the second child's future.

Eve was sitting with her cousin in the drawing room. The doors were open and she could see across the narrow hallway into the family sitting room. Sarah was wrapped in a blanket slumped in a stuffed chair. Her cousin was quietly reading a book he had found in her uncle's study.

"This is quite fascinating," he suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure," Eve said, not really caring about the book he was reading.

"I thought you loved books," he whispered, sensing her sarcasm, "What's happened to you, dear cousin?"

Eve looked over at him and shrugged.

"Well, it would be nice to see you get back to that," he chuckled, "I do miss it when you used to visit and excitedly tell me about a new book your father bought you on birds or plants."

Eve smiled, "I guess I grew bored with books. Sometimes I do read them if I can't sleep or have nothing else to do."

A knock on the front door interrupted their small conversation. Mrs. Meriweather came in and straightened the room a bit before the maid came in and announced their guest.

"Miss Davidson for you Miss Cromwell," she said. Lady Davidson's daughter came in. She saw Eve's cousin and stopped in her tracks. He smiled at her and bowed before dismissing himself. Arabella didn't recognize him, and was completely unaware of the fact that he was a duke, but she was pressed to remember why she recognized him.

"Well," she said as she sat down, "Who was that?"

"My cousin," Eve said quickly, hoping for the conversation to change.

"You have many cousins, Miss Cromwell," she giggled, "I've began to lose count of them."

Eve smiled, knowing she was right. The maid brought in a tray of tea and set it before them, leaving quickly.

"My brother had business to attend to and he wished for me to inform you that we're having a ball," she said, without a hint of excitement, "Again."

"You don't like parties, Miss Davidson?" Eve said, sensing Arabella's unenthusiastic tone.

"I'm not partial to them- but, please, call me Arabella," she said, "We will be family."

The tea overran from the cup as Eve thought about that and Arabella made a little noise, bringing her back into reality. She stopped pouring and nervously laughed, trying to play it off as an accident.

"Don't worry," Arabella said, "It's just hot water."

[

"Terribly sorry," Eve apologized, "My mind hasn't been present today."

Arabella nervously stroked the handle of her tea cup, feeling a bit guilty thinking about how her mother had kept those letters from Eve.

"Eve, if I may call you so-" Arabella stalled and Eve nodded her head for her to continue, "My brother does love you. I don't know why I feel I must say that."

Eve plopped a cube of sugar into her tea and stalled for a moment, "I know."

"I hope we become friends," Arabella said jovially. Eve smiled at her, not responding with words. Arabella was quite pleasant to speak with, she learned. What she couldn't understand was why the maid loathed her so much.

…

Jean stood in the entry way of the Cromwell's manor and looked at the floor, rubbing a scuff out with his foot. Mr. Cromwell came out of his study and happily greeted his friend. However, the look on Jean's face made his smile disappear.

"Whatever's the wrong, my friend?" he asked as Jean placed his hat down on a small chair.

"Have you heard the good news?" Mr. Cromwell continued, "Now if I could get George to procure a good match. He's twenty seven-"

"How is she?" Jean suddenly asked. Mrs. Cromwell came out into the entry way from the drawing room. She looked quite distraught.

"She couldn't be happier-"

"Oh please," his wife scoffed. Jean looked at her with concern.

"My dear, can we not fight in the presence of company?"

She glared up at him and then looked at Jean as she drew a deep breath to keep herself form screaming at him like she had been for the two days since they received the letter.

"Would you like some tea, Jean?" she asked with a very fabricated happy tone. She led him into the drawing room and her husband followed like a puppy.

"Eve mentioned in one of her letters to me that you didn't write her," she said as she poured him a cup of tea. Mr. Cromwell paced a bit in the distance. Jean looked up in surprise.

"No, I wrote her three times," he looked a bit confused by what she had just said.

"George," she said as her husband stood still for a moment and looked at her, "Will you fetch me the letter Eve wrote to me?"

He scrambled off, leaving his wife and Jean alone. She placed her tea cup down and leaned back in her chair. Jean was staring down at his cup in complete shock by what he had been told.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm unaware of how you feel for my daughter," she suddenly said, catching his attention, "I would also be lying if I agreed with my husband about Eve's engagement."

Jean looked at the door of the drawing room, watching to see if his friend was coming.

"I think that you should do everything in your power to win her," she said, lifting her cup to her mouth again. Jean placed his cup down, surprised by how forward she was about the whole issue.

"I'm afraid I have tried everything," Jean said.

"Truly?" she asked sarcastically, "I highly doubt that. You? I overheard my husband telling stories of your youth. You were quite- well- how should a woman of my delicate sensibilities say it?- popular with the ladies? Surely you know how to court a woman or are you out of practice?"

Jean cocked his eyebrow and was speechless. She smirked and her husband came back in with the letter.

"Was I absent for something?" he remarked, seeing Jean's expression.

His wife snatched the letter from him and opened it, handing it to Jean. Her husband was very confused about her behavior. Jean read the letter and she calmly sipped her tea. Her husband circled a bit and found a seat at the piano forte bench. Jean nearly slammed the letter on the table but control himself, placing it down instead.

"I wrote her three letters," he said to Mrs. Cromwell in confusion.

"If I were you, I'd write her again," she encouraged him, "Perhaps something happened? The wedding is in two months."

Jean stood up, dismissing himself and leaving in a hurry. Mr. Cromwell scrunched his face to illustrate his confusion to his wife. She smiled at him and stood up.

"Tell the maid I wish for my trunks to be packed," she said, "I am leaving tomorrow for Devonshire."

His jaw dropped and he watched her leave the room.

"My family is insane," he said to himself as he stood up.


	37. Blackmail

**Chapter 37: Blackmail**

Eve sat in the massive drawing room of Twickencote with Lady Davidson. She looked at the fire place which was keeping them warm. The weather was getting very cold. Eve looked down at the pile of folded silk which was being unwrapped for them by the seamstress.

"I thought it would be best if the wedding was moved to earlier."

Eve looked up in shock as Lady Davidson made her stand up so the seamstress could measure her. Eve nervously lifted her arms and the woman began prodding her and invading her privacy. Lady Davidson walked circles around them like a vulture.

"I don't see why it would make a difference," Eve said as polity as she could.

"Then I will make the arrangements," She said. Eve rolled her eyes as Lady Davidson looked away. It was getting to the point where Eve had lost her voice in the issue.

The seamstress tapped her to let her know she was done measuring. Eve felt a little overwhelms and dismissed herself to walk about a bit. Lady Davidson obliged and Eve left the room to turn about the manor. It was going to be all hers, she thought. When everything was said and done, Peter would have the fortune and the manor to provide for her and her family.

She stopped in the hall and peeked into the study. She opened the door and closed it, finding the silence there comforting. She plucked a book off the shelf and flipped through it. She dropped it the desk and looked about a bit. She saw a stack of letters on the desk and noticed one had Jean's seal on the broken wax. She picked it up and opened it, reading it. She went cold suddenly when she read it. She looked down at the other two and lost her breath. She knew something didn't seem right about the fact that he hadn't written her. She saw the door open and Lady Davidson stood in complete shock. Eve lifted the letter up to let her know she found them.

"You're surprised," Lady Davidson said as she shut the door behind her.

Eve was completely speechless.

"So, I expect you will run to cancel the engagement," she said as she paced towards Eve, "Well, my dear, it won't be so easy, I can assure you."

Eve tucked the letters away and tried to walk away but Lady Davidson had her cornered.

"I know about Sarah," she said. Eve tried to act as if she didn't know what the woman was talking about.

"Sarah Rothschild," she chuckled, "Such a clever cover you invented for her. However, the sins of a Baron's daughter are not easily hidden in this society, Miss Cromwell."

Eve shook her head, "Why are you telling me this?"

"If you break off the engagement with my son and run off to marry this man," Lady Davidson motioned to the letters, "I will ensure that everyone knows who she is and the only thing she will be able to do to support herself is walk the streets at night."

Lady Davidson took the letters from Eve, "Now, the seamstress is waiting."

Eve slowly walked away. She felt her knees nearly buckle.

…..

Jean paced the floor as he waited for his trunk. Adele stood in the entryway, watching him.

"You're leaving again?" she asked.

"I will be back soon," he assured her.

"Is Alphonse coming with you?" she asked. She wasn't wishing to be alone for another couple months. She was bored.

"Yes," he said, "Be careful when I am gone."

Adele drew into the drawing room and shut the door. Jean looked at the door as Alphonse came in with a small pack of things he was bringing with him.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me?" Alphonse asked nervously. Jean didn't answer him and turned away as a maid handed the stable boy the trunk. The horses were readied and Alphonse followed his uncle. He looked back when he mounted the horse and saw his sister standing at the window. She slowly lifted her hand to wave. He stopped the horse and his uncle looked back at him.

"Are you coming?" he asked. He watched in shock as his nephew dismounted and shook his head.

"Adele needs me, Uncle," he said, "I can't leave her right now."

Jean sighed and shook his head, "Sarah needs you."

Alphonse watched his uncle ride off. Adele came running out and Alphonse looked back at her.

"What are you doing?!" she asked frantically.

"I'm staying behind," he said as he walked back, "I'm not leaving you alone."

Adele threw her arms up, "You're irresponsible, Alphonse!"

He turned around and looked back at her again, "It's irresponsible to stay and care for you and mother?"

She glared at him as he walked back inside.

….


	38. The Wrong Choice

**Chapter 38: The Wrong Choice**

The wedding dress was almost finished and three miserably long weeks had passed since Lady Davidson threatened Eve. She barely visited Twickencote since then. Peter stopped by once in awhile and shared a few cups of tea with her before leaving without many words being exchanged. His sister helped keep Eve sane during that time and had pulled the wool over her mother's eyes until one evening when she was quietly eating dinner with her mother and brother.

"Did you speak with Eve today?" Lady Davidson spoke up suddenly. Peter and Arabella looked up from their food, not knowing who was being addressed.

"Yes," Arabella said, assuming her mother was addressing her, before quickly returning to her soup.

Peter looked at his mother in confusion. She had been acting strangely for some time.

"Did she say anything?"

"No," Arabella answered curtly. Peter looked over at her, wondering why she was being so short with their mother.

"I received a letter from her mother a couple days ago."

"Oh, you mean Eve should have received a letter from her mother?" Arabella hissed.

Peter dropped his spoon and looked up again, "What is happening?"

"Peter, would you leave me and Arabella alone?" Lady Davidson said sharply. Peter reluctantly rose from his seat and walked out of the room. Arabella waved him off to assure him she was all right before he shut the door behind him.

"Arabella," he mother stated tersely as she stood up from her chair.

Her daughter stood up also so she could stare her mother right in the eyes.

"The letters have gone missing," Lady Davidson suspiciously said.

"They have?" Arabella laughed, "What a hilarious turn of events, mother."

"If I find that you have been trying to talk Eve out of this-" she tried to grab Arabella by the sleeve of her dress but her daughter dodged her.

"I wouldn't ever try to," Arabella defended herself, "I would love to have a true friend in this household."

"If she breaks this off, I will ensure that she is ruined," her mother informed her, "she already knows this. Now, give me the letters."

"I don't have them," Arabella said as she walked away quickly, opening the door, whispering to herself, "anymore."

Lady Davidson gripped onto a chair and watched her daughter disappear from the room.

…..

Eve sat at the tiny writing desk in her cousin's room and looked down at the small stack of letters she was unfortunately all too familiar with. A new one sat on the stack. She pulled the string that bound them together as Sarah sat down on the bed. She looked over at what Eve was doing and suddenly realized what was happening.

"Are those letters from-"

Eve nodded and looked down at the letter from her mother. She opened it, knowing all too well with what it was going to say. Eve read as she watched Sarah's hand slowly reach for one of Jean's letters.

"I don't understand," Sarah whispered to her, "the seals are broken. Eve, you told me he didn't-"

"Lady Davidson was holding onto them," Eve said coldly. Sarah sighed and began to read the letter she had picked up. Her jaw dropped and she read his marriage proposal. She tried to shove it in Eve's face.

"I already read it," Eve almost cried, "Three weeks ago."

"Then why haven't you written him back?" Sarah asked frustratedly, "Eve, you should accept-"

"I can't," Eve stated bluntly.

"What?" Sarah threw the letter down, "I don't understand."

"If I don't marry Peter, there will be consequences that I cannot control," Eve answered. Sarah tried to protest but Eve put her hand up, "That's all I'm going to say."

Sarah sat on the bed and layer down. She turned her back on Eve and tried to sleep to forget how foolish her friend was being.

…

Eve was fitted with the dress and Mary was sitting nearby trying to keep eve entertained with conversation. The wedding was in a week and the seamstress wanted to make adjustments. Eve stood in the drawing room of the Parish and tried to stand still as the woman poked pins into the hem. She heard a knock on the door and looked back. The seamstress tapped her to remind her not to move. The maid answered the door and Eve heard her make a muffled sound of happiness. Mary leapt up to see what was happening and the seamstress dismissed herself as she went to the other side of the room to find more pins in her kit. Eve looked at the fireplace and saw someone move out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Jean in the mirror as he stood behind her. She turned around and looked at him as he held onto his hat. He smiled at her but his heart dropped as he saw her in the wedding dress. She looked sad to see him. For a moment he thought he had arrived too late and that the wedding had already happened until he saw the seamstress holding pins in her mouth as she returned from her basket of supplies.

"Jean," she said nervously.

"Could we speak privately," he looked back to see all the girls in the household were crowded nearby trying to listen to what was happening. The seamstress eyed him wearily and gave her permission to leave. Eve cantered by Jean and headed to the kitchen. She opened the back door and headed outside. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground and Eve stood cautiously on the walking stones which were bare of snow.

"Eve," he tried to say as he held his hat tighter, "When I heard-"

"Jean," Eve interrupted, "I know what you're going to say. I received your letters. Lady Davidson had been holding them."

Jean's face turned red with anger but Eve thought that perhaps he was cold.

"Did you read them?"

Eve nodded and but she didn't look excited.

"I can't," Eve sadly said, "Jean, I would have taken you proposal in a shot before everything happened."

His face lit up a bit when she said that.

"Why not now?" he asked.

"If I don't marry Peter, Lady Davidson will let everyone know about Sarah," Eve answered, "She knows. I can't let that happen to my friend. If she lets this go public in England, Sarah will never find a way to live. She'll be driven out and I will too because I cannot turn my back on her. If we married, you would not be able to set foot outside your home because there will be all sorts of beliefs about my character also."

Jean shook his head and stepped towards her, "I don't care one bit about that."

Eve shook her head and stepped back but Jean got on his knees and grabbed her hands. She shook her head and tried to step back, "I can't do that to you."

He let go of Eve's hands. She looked in the window and saw all her cousins staring out at the scene. Her aunt was urging her to accept but Eve shook her head. Jean slowly got up off the ground after a moment of defeat. His knees were soaking wet but he didn't brush the snow off them. He put his hat on slowly and cleared his throat. He looked back at the group of women pressed against the glass. He looked back at Eve. She was crying but she shook her head. He felt such a great weight on his chest that he couldn't say anything. Sarah was standing amongst the group of girls, looking out the window. She gasped when she watched him walk away quickly. He came into the house and walked by them, quickly bowing to show his respect before he left through the front entrance. They heard his horse gallop off. He was gone as quickly as he had come. Sarah pushed through the group of women and walked outside. Eve was still standing on the walking stones, staring at the door.

"What on earth?!" Sarah shouted.

"You don't understand," Eve said, pushing through the tears. She was trying not to cry.

"No, I don't" Sarah snapped. Eve pushed pass her and walked back into the house, making her way pass all her cousins and planting herself by the fireplace. The seamstress gave her a withering look and Eve stood still as she poked more pins into the fabric. She watched the fire crackle and tried to not to weep. It was hard to be strong. It was hard to keep herself together. She was losing something wonderful but she couldn't allow herself to put those she loved into such a terrible situation.

...

P.S. don't worry, guys!


	39. The Wedding

**Chapter 39: The Wedding**

Eve's mother and father arrived in Devonshire three days before the wedding was to take place. Once her mother had made up her mind to leave for England, her husband caved, having his trunks packed to follow her there. He didn't wish for her travel alone. It was not safe. George arrived one day later, having closed up the house for the wedding celebrations. When he arrived, Eve almost returned to her old self. His conversation and presence picked her spirits up a bit but she still had a hole in her heart from what she had to do. Not enough tea and conversation in the entire world could fill that hole, but it would have to make do. George had brought two of Eve's favorite books from their father's library. He had received permission from their father to give them to her as a wedding gift. It provided a little comfort for her to hold them. They reminded her of the life she wished to return to. A life full of innocence, where her only troubles were her father pestering her to marry, which didn't seem to be such an inconvenience now that eve thought on it.

Her father seemed to be in the cheeriest of moods in the days he arrived. His had no money troubles, seeing as Lord Douglas was taking care of his young wife's family rather happily. Her father had also embellished the truth a bit. While he didn't have the money to provide his daughters with a plump dowry, he was making due quite fine. Now with Lord Douglas' help, he did have the money to provide Eve with a cushion for marriage. However, Peter declined her father's offer, feeling that it was unneeded. Eve had no idea about this. If she had, her father knew that she would put up a protest. She hated the idea that money would need to be exchanged between hands for her to be more alluring of a match. She always asked if she were a cow or a pig to be put up in the market whenever the issue was raised. This made her father keep quiet about it.

Eve's mother was another story. She was not happy in those days. She hugged Eve whenever the chance presented itself and let her daughter confide in her, her troubles. This helped her in the days that approached. When her wedding day arrived, she was dressed early. Eve had not felt such a heavy pressure on her once the last string of her corset was tied. She tried not to breathe too hard in fear that she would be knocked unconscious.

Lady Davidson sent a carriage for Eve. She could not walk to the church, seeing as how the ground was covered in snow and her dress would be ruined. The ride to the church was the longest Eve would ever endure in her entire life. Every bump made her wish she could run. However, she just kept remembering the possible consequences of her cowardice. Sarah was heavily pregnant, and she sat quietly across from Eve, not speaking a single word. She looked at her friend, and gave her a reassuring nod whenever their eyes crossed paths. She didn't know what else to do. once the carriage stopped, George hopped out to help his sister and then Sarah. It was before they entered the church when Sarah grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. George and his father gave them a confused look and stood outside the door, shivering in the cold as they waited for whatever was commencing to finish.

"For one last time, you cannot do this," Sarah whispered. Eve looked back at her brother and father. her mother joined them, cocking her eyebrow in wonderment as she looked at the girls.

"Sarah," Eve said as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "I think it may be time for me to tell you why I must. Lady Davidson knows who you are. She will make sure that you cannot get a job anywhere in England and we know that won't bode well for you."

"What else?"

"She will ensure that I never marry, I am convinced. She will also kick my uncle and his family out of the parish. They will be homeless. The woman holds too much power of them."

"Forget this, Eve," Sarah hissed, "I would never ask for you to give up your life for me and I'm sure they would not ask this of you either."

"I must do this not only for you, but for Jean, for Adele, for Alphonse-"

Sarah looked down at her stomach.

"-and for your baby," Eve finished, "or else, Lady Davidson will ruin them all. Peter is a nice young man. I'm sure I will grow to love him. He has money and my children would be well provided for. It isn't so horrible, I assume."

Sarah hugged Eve tightly before they walked back to the entrance of the church. Eve stood at the door's entrance. Everyone had gathered themselves in the church before her arrival. Her cousin was awkwardly sitting by Lady Davidson, who had heard of his arrival and had convinced him to join polite society during his stay. He only accepted, not wishing to cause a great ordeal of drama at Twickencote hall. He shook his head when he saw Eve walk in. He wasn't very happy about the situation himself.

Eve made her way down the aisle, politely smiling and nodding at the people who looked at her. She found her way to the alter and turned to face Peter. There was something in face that alarmed her. He looked shifty and he was sweating despite the cold weather. He couldn't stand still and he looked as if he were about to cry. Eve didn't realize it, but she herself looked frightened and worried. Peter could read it on her face. Another fact Eve was not aware of was that Arabella had told her brother what their mother told her. Now, Peter could not in his right conscience continue with it.

Her uncle was reading a passage from the Bible but he stalled with every word. His voice was breaking a bit but he continued on. He stressed the importance of marriage and the bond it was creating between them. He sounded as if he was trying to convince the two young people that this was not the right thing to do. Eve and Peter knew.

"Does anyone-" her uncle was cut shirt when Peter lifted his hand. He knew the question that was to come from his mouth. Eve let out a little gasp and Lady Davidson shot off from the pew. Peter looked at her as she glared at him. He took Eve's arm gently and lead her down the aisle. Eve was completely confused but a feeling of intense relief flooded her. Peter didn't wish to do this and Eve was now well aware of it.

"I cannot in proper conscience have you do this," he said once they were far from the church. Eve looked over and saw that everyone was flooding the wide door, pushing and scratching to see what was happening.

"I didn't want to," Eve admitted to him. He smiled and let out a huge sigh.

"I know what my mother threatened," he informed her, "my sister told me this morning."

A huge smile crossed Eve's face. She put her hand on Peter's cheek to thank him. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"I did love you, Eve," he admitted, "but I cannot trap you."

"Did you truly love me? or were you caught up in a euphoric happiness?" Eve asked him. He paused for a moment.

"Perhaps my mother did push me a bit hard," he confessed. Eve dropped her hand away from his cheek and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"I'd suggest you run home and write a letter," he said happily, "I will handle my mother, don't you worry. I would suggest you run though. Her cane holds a sharp sting."

Eve handed him her bouquet of flowers and nodded at him, "we will remain friends," and she picked up the hem of her dress as Peter took off his jacket, placing around her shoulders before she began running back to the parish as fast as she could. The cold did not phase her.

Peter headed inside the church. The air was loud with gossip. His mother stood at the center of the aisle with her cane. She swatted Peter on the arm with it but he took it from her. Eve's uncle had a massive grin on his face. His wife gave him a glare, telling him to calm himself.

"Miss Cromwell and I have mutually agreed that we cannot be joined together on this day," he announced, "It would be against God and my conscience to allow it."

His mother took her cane back from him and turned around to Mr. Meriweather as the church began to empty.

"I want you and your family out of my parish immediately," she hissed, "I will not harbor a family who takes in whores who have fallen with child."

Mr. Meriweather stood in awe of her sudden cruelty. He began to understand why eve was so adamant to marry Peter. He closed his Bible and walked out of the church with a dignified gate for the last time. His wife followed him with their children, not knowing what had just happened.

…..

The next morning, Eve ensured that her letter to Jean was posted. She ate a healthy breakfast and happily sipped her tea. However, Peter had little control of his mother's actions, no matte dhow hard he tried to shut her up. The consequences of Eve and Peter's inability to marry one another began to roll in. Her uncle stood up heavily from his chair and lean don the table. Everyone grew silent, looking up at him.

"Lady Davidson has requested that all of us leave," he said bluntly, not wishing to beat about the bush or try to sugar coat the situation. Everyone gasped and suddenly Jane broker out into tears. The door suddenly opened as Eve's cousin walked in with his trunk. He had left lady Davidson's, never wishing to return, despite her polite begging for him to. He dropped his trunk on the floor and smiled at Eve but she shook her head. Everyone was gathered around Jane, and they had also began to cry. Eve's heart dropped again. She quietly walked over to her cousin.

"Lady Davidson, the witch, has told my family they must leave Twickencote immediately," she angrily said, "they have nowhere to go. It may take months for a response about a position for my uncle. She wants them out within the week."

Her cousin smiled and she angrily looked at him with shock, "How can you-"

"Oddly enough, my parish is open," he chuckled, "I've been trying to find a good man to head the church on my property for a year now."

Everyone's attention fell on Eve and her cousin. He walked over to Mr. Meriweather and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "Perhaps we should discuss your salvation in your study?"

The two men left and Mrs. Meriweather confusedly watched them walk upstairs.

"That was oddly quite convenient."

….


	40. America

**Chapter 40: America**

What had made Jean fall for Eve so hard was the fire in her soul. She was passionate about her beliefs and stuck to them. However, what confused him was why she had caved so easily in marrying Peter. When he arrived back in Blois, he immediately left again to go to his safe haven. He wished to rid himself of his troubles and the best place he could go was America. The Martin home offered him solace. He had stayed there after the war, helping his friend with farming. The Martins didn't mind one bit if he stayed forever, but once the letters from Mrs La Roque grew more and more terrifying in his absence, he decided to return. It turned out, in his mind, that his return had been a massive mistake. He kept his home open for Adele and her mother. Raphael had gone missing once again a week after his uncle's departure. Everything was heavy on him and he needed to escape. It was when Jean set foot on the port of Charlestown that he realized his hypocrisy. He was running just like his nephew. However, it was too late to turn back.

…..

Margaret Martin and her step mother were looking out the window when they saw a figure cutting across the bare cornfields. It was winter and the Martin family was bundled into the farm house. They were not expecting visitors. Mrs. Martin turned around and caught her husband passing by. She pulled him to the window and almost pressed his faced into the cold glass. Ben squinted and Margaret ran to the door, opening it as a gust of cold wind shocked everyone. They all shouted but when the words "Mr. Villeneuve" escaped her mouth, they all came running to the door. Ben had to push his way outside through the sea of his offspring. He shook his head and joked, "too many children".

Jean stopped at the foot of the steps that led to the porch. Ben put his arms out to hug his friend but the look on the man's face made him stall.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," were his first words to him.

"Returning to France was probably the biggest mistake I ever made," Jean said.

Margaret rushed forward with a metal cup full of some hot liquid. Her step mother followed her, pushing Jean up the stairs to get him inside. Ben picked up his friend's trunk and followed, quickly shutting the door.

"On the coldest day of the year, you show up on our doorstep," Ben joked, "your timing used to be impeccable. Age has gotten to you."

Jean slightly laughed and sat down on a chair. Charlotte scattered the children who had gathered around him as if he were the greatest thing to happen all year. She gave her husband and his friend some privacy in the room, shutting the doors.

"Let me guess, a woman?" Ben asked. Jean looked up in shock. Since the war had ended, Jean became Ben's closest friend. He never expected it to happen considering how they had been close to being enemies once they met. After years of fighting together, they began to be able to read one another like an open book.

"You guessed correctly," he said.

"It wasn't hard," he retorted as he leaned back, "you look like you've been through hell and back."

Jean nodded, "you have no idea how tired I am of seeing ships."

Ben cocked his eyebrow, "what was her name?"

"Eve," the name flowed off his tongue but his heart crushed every time he said it now.

"That's a good name," Ben tried to keep things light. He could see that Jean would probably start crying. He hadn't seen the man so fragile before. He imagined he had been in a worse state after his wife and daughters were killed but losing love was a hard ordeal in and of itself.

Charlotte leaned in the doorway and listened to Jean as he began telling Ben what had happened once he arrived in France.

"I wasn't in France but two days when I met her," Jean said, "I caught her when she fell out of a carriage. She refused to take any help from anyone as she dangled there. Oddly enough her father was an old friend of mine."

"Let me guess as to why this was so bad," Charlotte chimed in. She found a seat, planting herself ingot he conversation, "was she married?"

"Non," Jean shook his head, "not yet anyways."

"Oh dear," Charlotte said as she placed her chin in her hand and leaned forward with her elbow resting on her knee, "she was a young woman I take it?"

Jean looked at her and slowly nodded. Ben leaned forward in shock, "Am I to believe-"

"She is twenty four," Jean answered them, knowing they were coming to all sorts of conclusions. Ben and Charlotte shared a glance once he told them her age.

"She was not like any woman I've ever met since my late wife," Jean said, "She made me forget all the bad in my past and then my nephew ruined everything and-"

"No," Charlotte gasped, "she married your-"

"Let him finish," Ben said under his breath. He felt her little hand smack him on the arm.

"Well- no- I will spare you the details but she had to go to England to keep her friend company and I went with them," Jean continued, "and then when I had to return back to France, she accepted this young man's proposal-"

"England?" Ben chirped in suddenly. It was a bit shocking to him considering Jean's past. How the man even set foot in the country, Ben didn't even know.

"Yes, she is English," Jean said under his breath as he took a sip from the cup he had been handed.

Everything grew silent for a couple minutes. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fireplace. Ben was in shock. He did not trust the English.

"Well, that is ironic," Ben suddenly said, "you cannot trust the-"

Jean glared at his friend suddenly. He would have dueled his friend to protect her honor but he knew it was in vain.

"I apologize," Ben spoke up. Charlotte shook her head at her husband's behavior.

"I proposed to her before I came here. She had to refuse me because she was standing strong to her principals. She had to marry him. I cannot say why."

Charlotte's mind suddenly jumped to an automatic conclusion but Jean shook his head. He knew she was thinking pregnancy.

"It was not for any reason like that."

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said. She stood up and patted his shoulder, "you can stay however long you need to."

….

Adele plucked a letter addressed to her uncle off of the silver tray a servant presented to her. She knew it was from Eve and opened it quickly. As she began to read it, she sighed. Her uncle had ran off to America too soon. She knew that a letter would reach him but not as soon as usual. The water was freezing in the ports and any letters that were to be going to America would take longer than usual. She immediately headed to her uncle's study and began scratching away to inform him of what was happening. She wrapped the letter form Eve into hers, knowing her uncle would probably not read Eve's due to a broken heart. She had it quickly posted and then wrote a letter to Eve in a furry. She desperately explained to Eve what had happened. However, she knew it would be long before Eve ever received it.


	41. A New Home

**Chapter 41: A New Home**

Eve's cousin had a manor in North Yorkshire on the moors near the village of Hutton-le-Hole. It was a beautiful place and Eve had always loved it there as a child. She hadn't seen it since she was twelve but she remembered it quite fondly. Her cousin had a couple residences across England but most times he stayed there. It was quiet and allowed him to attend to his noble duties in peace. He didn't like the prodding and public life so common for men of his title. He was a recluse and all the happier for it.

Mr. Meriweather agreed to move his family to Yorkshire upon her cousin's insistence. It was best they were farther away from Lady Davidson. The Duke pulled the strings for Mr. Meriweather to reside in the parsonage of Hutton-le-Hole and "lead the flock" of the local Parish. He also insisted upon becoming Mr. Meriweather's Patron. The Parish was on his land and he saw it fit to place a minister there who he could trust. It had been lacking of a steady clergyman for years.

...

Peter visited the Twickencote Parish a week after the incident of the wedding. His mother had already began fulfilling her threats. Peter harbored no ill will and tried to contain his mother's anger but it wasn't seeming to work.

Eve answered the door when he knocked. She stood for a moment in shock but stepped aside to let him in.

"My mother has been busy," he hissed. He looked around the house. Everything of the Meriweathers was packed away in chests and piled in the drawing room. The fine furniture was covered in white sheets and the maid was cleaning the floors. the Parish was being prepared for the next minister.

"You're leaving quite soon by the looks of it," Peter said sadly. Eve nodded. She didn't know what to say.

"I've tried to calm my mother but she has already written some letters," Peter said as he sat on a bench near the door. Eve sat beside him.

"Sarah said she doesn't care any longer," Eve informed him, "I don't quite care what she says at this point. I'm tired. Polite society has proven itself quite hostile to me."

Peter nodded. He couldn't disagree with her. He himself was exhausted with keeping up appearances.

"I hope we can remain friends despite all this insanity," Peter said, "It's quite unfortunate that we met under these circumstances-" He was interrupted when Eve's father came jovially bursting into the door.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said as he took off his hat. Her mother came trailing in with Anne. They had all stayed after the wedding to console Eve and help the Meriweathers with their preparations to leave.

"You're quit all right," Peter said as he stood up as he prepared to leave, "Eve, I will write you."

Her parents and her sitter watched as he walked off.

"Well, that was-" her sister tried to speak her thought about it but Eve stood up and waved her hand to make Anne stop.

"It's not unusual at all," Eve informed them, "We parted amicably."

"Well, past events put aside," her father interrupted again, "I believe that-"

"Dear, we've talked about this," her mother quieted him by patting his arm. Eve cocked her eyebrow. She saw a letter in her father's hand. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. It would have explained his jovial personality that morning.

"Father," Eve sang, "what is in your hand?"

Her mother shook her head.

"Well," he stammered, "perhaps it's not of any importance now."

Eve took it from him and inspected it. She sighed as she read it. Her father had been writing an Earl, an old friend of the family. She knew her father had formulated a plan in his head. The earl's wife had died three years before but she knew her father had been planning this the second it happened. Eve was happy she had caught her father before he sent his letter.

"I was planning to write him," he said, "and tell him about you."

"No," Eve crumpled the letter up, "Papa, please, just stop."

He stood still and Eve took his arm. She led him into the dining room where the only uncovered table and chairs were. She sat down with him and faced him.

"I wish that for just once you would listen to me about this issue," Eve spoke up when she saw his face contort in an attempt to protest.

"I am not going to accept any more proposals from your parade of insane men," she bluntly said.

He leaned back in his chair in shock.

"Papa, Anne is married to Lord Douglas, is that not enough?" she asked him, "Any money problems are gone. If I remained unmarried, how would that be an issue?"

Her father's eyes grew massive, "Unmarried?"

"Of course I may not remain unmarried," Eve smiled, "but I am twenty four now, Papa. If I marry now, it should be for love. Do you understand?"

Her father felt frustrated but he was tired of worrying for her future. In all reality, he was burdened with the task of finding her a good husband. He decided at that moment it would be best to surrender the task to Eve herself. He nodded his head in agreement with her, feeling a massive burden lift from his chest.

"Thank you," Eve sighed in relief.

…

The journey to North Yorkshire from Devon was a grueling one. It would be a five day's journey and not a smooth one. For Sarah, it would not be easy. She was very far along in her pregnancy and it was a risk for her to travel. However, she had no choice. It was December and she was seven months in. The winter weather was so cold that the journey required the women to wrap themselves in wool blankets as they sat inside the carriage. Only four people could sit in one carriage. Eve's cousin sent for three from his estate in London. Everything was packed neatly and roped up on top of each of them. Everyone had to travel along slowly and the roads were very bumpy. Sarah jerked with every motion. She could feel the baby moving with every bump. They stopped frequently to let Sarah rest but it didn't help much.

Eve tiredly stepped out of the carriage when they had stopped one morning. A layer of white frost had settled on the ground. They were in the middle of the countryside. Nothing was around for miles and the silence helped Eve think. Everything was still a mess. She didn't even know if Jean would respond to the letter or find it easy to forget everything. Eve felt as if she had strung him along too far. She began to know how Jean felt towards her right before accepting Peter's proposal and at that point she already felt for Jean. She knew the pressure had gotten to her. She had caved. She beat herself up every day for being so weak at that moment. She couldn't forgive herself for not accepting Jean's proposal the day he visited. She couldn't forget the look on his face when she pulled away from him.

Sarah watched Eve standing off to the side of the road. She could tell she was inside herself again. Sarah had tried to keep Eve from thinking over everything that had happened. When she left Eve to her own thoughts, she looked as if she was going to lose herself. Sarah heaved herself out of the carriage and waddled over to Eve.

"Are you thinking about it again?"

"It's the only thing in my life at this moment to think of," Eve answered, "nothing can distract me."

"I'm sure Jean will respond," she assured her, "He's not fickle. He loved you too much-"

"I hope he will forgive me for my caving," Eve cried, "I can't believe myself."

"You did what was necessary," Sarah said, "you stood strong, and you did it for the ones you love. He understands that."

…

The moors were covered with frost and fog. When they arrived, it was colder than ever. Fires had been lit by the two maids, who would be working there, to keep the Parsonage warm during the few days the family was traveling. Once they were finally in the warmth, everyone began to come back to life. Eve's cousin sent several servants to unload their belongings. Eve and the girls began exploring the place. It was bigger than the Parish in Devonshire. The old wood work and carvings added a warmth to the space that the previous one lacked. The furniture was much more grand and in the drawing room was a beautiful little piano forte. Her cousin no doubt had it put there for her. He had went ahead of them by a couple days and had set everything up for them. The floors were polished quite nicely and everything had been dusted off. It was a warm place.

Mary went upstairs and noticed that there were more rooms. She excitedly sat on one of the beds and realized she would have a room of her own. It was small but it would offer her the privacy she desired. Eve and Sarah peeked into the room they would be sharing for next few months. It was smaller but it offered them the chance to talk without Jane and Mary eavesdropping. Sarah laid down and quickly fell asleep as Eve unpacked her trunk and settled in.

After a few minutes of unpacking she became bored and opened the door quietly. She walked down the hall and looked into a room full of books. It was to be her uncle's study. Half of the shelves were empty to allow for new books. Eve picked one off the full shelves and sat down in a chair to read. Her uncle made his way in and placed a massive Bible on the desk.

"This is much grander than I was led to believe it would be," he chuckled. Eve placed the book aside and sat back in the chair. He sat down and examined the wood desk.

"You're the minister for a Duke now," Eve laughed, "A drab place like Twickencote would not suit you."

"I would have been happy with less," he smiled, "times like these are when I am most thankful. It is far too uneasy to have five unmarried daughters and no income to care for them. Living off the charity and kindness of the upper class is difficult."

"My cousin is far from the person Lady Davidson was," Eve assured him, "He won't poke and prod into the affairs of your family. He won't intercept letters-"

Her uncle laughed, "That would be quite nice not to have him involved in all my affairs like she was."

Mary ran into the room with an excited look on her face, "We have a carriage of our own and we can ride the horses whenever we choose."

He looked back in shock. Eve smiled. The Meriweathers had always had to rely on Lady Davidson for a means of transportation. They usually found themselves walking everywhere and trips to town took an entire day unless they were able to ride one of Lady Davidson's horses which were housed in the stables behind the parish rectory where the family resided. She rarely gave them the permission to do so but there were times when they disregarded her and chose to ride them for a long journey. Lady Davidson sometimes found out but the punishment was light. It was best to choose to ride the horse without her permission than dirty a dress or become too tired on a long walk. To be free from over twenty years of her irrationality was the greatest freedom the Meriweathers had ever known.


	42. Birth

**Chapter 42: Birth**

Two months passed and the Meriweathers had settled nicely into their new home. Sarah's pregnancy was finally near the end. She was nervous but relieved to be done with it soon. The vomiting and the aches she suffered were enough to drive her to insanity. It was on a cold day in February that she began to feel the pains. She was curled in the blankets of the bed. Eve was fast asleep but Sarah was wide awake. She had been feeling as if a vice was gripping her back off and on through out the night. It was like nothing she had ever felt. She didn't say anything as they were happening but they grew closer together until she couldn't bare the pain any longer. She let out a scream and Eve jolted out of her sleep. She was confused for a second until she saw her friend gripping her back and her stomach in complete pain.

"Oh no!" Sarah yelled. The entire household was awake after the second scream Sarah let escape her.

Mr. Meriweather threw on his clothes as quickly as he could and jolted out the door. He rode his horse into town to retrieve the midwife, leaving the women and his helplessly clueless sons behind. Mrs. Meriweather propped Sarah up on some pillows while Eve sponged off her friend's forehead with cold water.

"The fire is too hot," Sarah groaned. Eve looked at the fireplace. It wasn't roaring. It was mildly warm in the room. If they stoked it it would grow too cold and no one would be able to function. An hour passed and Sarah was beginning to suffer through the worst pain she had ever felt in the entirety of her life. She grabbed the headboard and clung to it for dear life. She felt that by grabbing something the pain would go away. She couldn't think straight.

The midwife finally arrived and examined Sarah to see if the baby was near arrival.

"She needs to stand up," the midwife shouted over Sarah's screams. Eve and Mrs. Meriweather forced Sarah to stand up. They held her up and the midwife began to tell Sarah to push. However, something was wrong. It wasn't going as smoothly as was expected. Eve saw blood soaking Sarah's night gown. The midwife ordered them to have her lay down again. The method of letting nature force the baby out wasn't working. The midwife looked closer and reached her hand up to feel the baby's legs.

"It's a breech," the midwife informed them. Eve had heard of breech births before. They were dangerous and many a woman or baby died in labor because of it. The bleeding presented threw Eve into a paralytic fear. She didn't want her friend to die.

Sarah kept screaming and pulling herself up on the headboard. Eve tried to keep her still as the midwife attempted to turn the child but the look of extreme concern on the midwife's face told Eve something was hindering her.

"Miss!" The midwife shouted at Sarah to try and make her be quiet, "there are two!"

"What?!" Sarah shouted through the pain. She wasn't in the state of mind to comprehend what was happening. The midwife ordered her to be still as she tried to deliver the baby. It took the longest time possible for the baby to be delivered. When the cry arose from its tiny frame, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The pains still racked Sarah's body as the second child came. This one came quicker and easier as it was presented in the normal position. The second cry arose and the little one was wrapped up in a woolen blanket to join the other. Sarah began to cry happily at the sight of them. They were a boy and a girl. Eve watched as Sarah doted over them but she couldn't help to wonder what would happen to the girl. Alphonse's uncle only agreed to take one child, and it would be the boy. The little girl now needed a home.

….

Sarah was exhausted. She slept and stayed in bed as she healed. Eve shared a bed with Mary to allow Sarah to be alone. As the babies grew stronger, the time had grown closer for Alphonse's uncle to take the child. He had written Jean while he was staying at Twickencote. Eve took the responsibility after he left. She sent one final letter to the man a month after the birth and two weeks later, he was standing in the drawing room with a scowling look on his face. Sarah slowly made her way down the stairs after learning he was there. She nearly collapsed half way down the stairs. Eve held her up. Sarah's heart grew weak when she saw him. She looked up at him. His presence was intimidating. He stood above her and looked at her with the glance only suitable for the dirt of the ground. He didn't respect her. He had no love in his heart for her. To him she was a fallen woman only suitable for the streets. He had no compassion for women who had lost control over their lusts. He was a deplorable man. Sarah knew it. Adele had written her a few letters warning her of the man. It made Sarah begin to second guess her decision. However, she did not know what she could do for her children. She could not raise them on her own.

"I heard you had two little bastards," he said bluntly. Eve glared at him but kept her mouth shut as she rubbed circles with her hand on Sarah's back to calm her. Sarah nodded at him.

"I will only be taking the boy," he informed her mechanically.

Sarah's heart dropped. She had hoped there would be a chance he would take them both.

"I will take him today," he quickly said. He had no time to deal with her emotions, "Be smart about it. Go get the little bastard."

Eve took Sarah from the room and led her upstairs. The little boy was cooing. Sarah sat on the edge of her bed and began to cry when Eve handed him to her to say goodbye.

"I can't do this, Eve," she cried out.

Eve knelt down and looked up at her, "you may choose to do whatever you wish. Think what is best for the child, is all you should do."

Sarah stalled. Eve stood up and Sarah lifted the child towards her after one final kiss on the forehead. Eve reluctantly took him and Sarah nodded. She went downstairs and Sarah fell back on the bed, covering her face in the blankets to muffle her cries.

…

The man took the boy. His expression lightened when he held him. Eve watched helplessly as he walked out the door and handed the baby to the wet nurse who had come along with him for the journey. He helped her into the carriage and hauled himself into it, shutting the door. Eve stood in the doorway and watched the carriage clatter off. She ran upstairs to console Sarah, who was curled up in the bed. Eve placed her hand on Sarah's arm and let her cry.

The society Eve and Sarah had grown up in had turned on them. They had once found nurturing and love from their society but when they came of age it turned on them. It took from them and if they did not apply themselves to its rules, it destroyed them. Eve had witnessed her soul nearly crushed and her friend's happiness destroyed. The rules applied to their sex in this society were the worst of all. Men glided through their little world but women had to be beautiful and quiet. They had to snatch husbands to survive and bare sons. If they didn't, they were sent away for banished from having friendship. Eve hated it. She wanted nothing to do with it. Sarah could never be a part of it again. Eve loathed what had happened in their lives.


	43. Answers

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! A few more chapters and this story will be done and, yes, Jean will return soon ;)**

**I've been catching some major typos: left out words, or some which were autocorrected and make no sense within the context. I apologize for that. Let me know if you catch one. I cannot stand rereading a chapter and seeing a flub. Thanks! **

**Chapter 43: Answers**

Alphonse stood on the Twickencote parish's steps. It was empty and dark. His heart sunk and he walked around for awhile before mourning his horse again. He heard the clattering of a carriage coming down the road. It stopped and he pulled the reigns of his horse to keep it still. A woman poked her head out of the window.

"Are you the new Clergyman?" she asked happily.

"No," he said in confusion, "I-"

"Are you looking for someone?" she interrupted him. His horse clopped to the window of the carriage and he looked down at her. She was a young woman. Finely dressed and refined by the appearance of it. He was very confused. He didn't know why the parish was empty. He began to think that someone had misled him.

"May I ask your name?" she spoke up to break the silence. He was looking around like a lost child.

"Alphonse Villeneuve," he reluctantly said. He watched her face light up, "I'm looking for a Miss Evangeline Cromwell."

"Of any relation to Mr. Jean Villeneuve?" she asked him suddenly him.

"I'm his nephew," he said bluntly. He was in no mood for pleasantries. His mission was to find Sarah and he could think of nothing else.

"How wonderful!" she exclaimed but she realized he wasn't the type of man to have a little conversation, "Forgive me, you're too late, I'm afraid." He didn't know what she meant. The look on his face made her explain further.

"The Meriweathers moved away to North Yorkshire quite some time ago," she informed him, "Miss Cromwell left with them."

"Oh-"

"Hutton-le-Hole to be precise," she interrupted again, "You look tired. You should rest."

He shook his head and turned his horse in the other direction. His heart dropped but through his disappointment he thought to ask the girl her name.

"I wish to thank you Miss-" he tried to get a name from her.

"Miss Davidson," she answered, "I'm so sorry, I have forgotten my manners."

"All is forgiven," he reassured her. He tipped his hat and rode off quickly. She watched him as he disappeared over the hill.

"What an odd young man," she said to the carriage driver. He nodded in agreement with her.

…

Sarah held her daughter and watched the fire crackle. Her mood had lifted. She had convinced herself that her son was in good hands. Alphonse's uncle was a very well off man. He promised he'd provide a future for the boy that she couldn't. It consoled her greatly. However, having not seen the sun and being unable to step outside wore on Sarah's mind. The cold was intense but the fire was warm. No one was able to complete many tasks during the winter and someone was planted by every fireplace in the parsonage.

It was quiet and dead. Eve found herself bored. Books could only help her so much on days like these. She rooted herself by Sarah and watched the fire.

"These days are too dull," Eve said, breaking the silence. Sarah nodded in agreement. She didn't feel like speaking. She was incredibly tired. A knock resounded through the entire residence. The knocking sounded of desperation. Eve heard all the feet of the household running about. Their slumbers and boredom had been broken by the exciting prospect of a visitor. One of the maids hurriedly made her way to the door. Eve peeked over the back of the chair and watched the door open. Sarah was preoccupied with the baby. It had begun to cry.

Eve nearly fell out of her chair when she saw him. Alphonse stood shivering in the cold. The maid pulled him inside. Everyone in the house flooded ingot he entryway and Eve pushed her way past them.

"Sarah!" Eve called her friend. She still hadn't looked to see who was there. The baby was still fussing. Alphonse saw her bright red hair peaking over the back of the chair. He walked straight to the chair and crouched down.

Sarah was startled by the presence of a man. She looked over at him and gasped. Alphonse smiled at her and nearly began to cry at the sight of the child in her arms. He stroked his daughter's little head. She had black hair like him. Sarah's heart lifted for the first time in months.

"What took you so long?" Sarah whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek.

The Meriweathers were incredibly confused. Eve pushed them out of the room and closed the doors. Mr. Meriweather finally spoke up.

"Who on earth is that man?" he demanded, "A man does not just walk into one's home without introduction."

Eve calmed him, placing her hand on his arm, "Jean's Nephew. He's perfectly harmless but I believe the answers to Sarah's questions have been answered."

Mrs. Meriweather's face lit up and a smile crossed her face. Mr. Meriweather still had no clue what was happening. It was obvious to him that the little world of women of his household knew more at this moment than he did. He gave up and went back upstairs, shaking his head. He was never made aware of anything happening in their little circle.

…

A small wedding took place at the church two days after Alphonse's arrival. Sarah wore a beautiful dress she had packed away in a chest the day she left for Devonshire. After the wedding festivities passed, Alphonse left for London. He wanted to take his son from his uncle's care. Sarah was overjoyed when he told her his plans. However, she was left in Yorkshire to ponder their future in his absence. Lady Davidson had destroyed her reputation and high society had no place for them. She did not know how to live outside of her place in life. Alphonse had a fortune but it was of no use if they were rejected from society.

"Perhaps America would be a much more suitable place," Eve said one day. Sarah liked the sound of it. It rung in her ears.

"It sounds better than anything I had thought of."

Mary walked into the room with a letter in her hand. She handed it to Eve and sat beside her. It was from Adele and seemed quite thick. Eve's heartbeat raced as she unfolded it. She read it and every word lightened her heart a bit.

"What does it say?"

"Jean went to America and she sent my letter to him. She said that he was absolutely crushed. I can understand that. I just hope that he can forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Mary laughed, "You did nothing wrong."

"I did. I refused him and caved into my weaknesses and fears. I allowed Lady Davidson to control me-"

"I think you are being a bit too harsh," Mary corrected her, "If Jean is a good man, and I believe him to be, he will know why."

Eve folded the letter back up and placed it in the tiny writing desk by the bed. Sarah returned her attentions to her daughter, tickling her to make her giggle. Mary put her arm around Eve to comfort her. The letter had given Eve some hope and finally answered her question as to why it had taken so long. The cold weather had delayed Adele's letter, Eve knew. She could only imagine how long it would take the letter to reach Jean in America.

…..

Jean was sitting by the fireplace watching Ben's youngest son play with toy soldiers. It amused him to see how the boy arranged the little men. As Jean watched how the boy laid out the battle plan, he chuckled. Jean wished he could be that age again. His thoughts were interrupted by the happy squeals of Margaret and Susan.

"The mail is here!" they happily sang. Margaret had been waiting for a letter from a young man who was courting her. Her excitement was understandable. Jean stood up when the door opened. Margaret and Susan tore into the pile of mail like ravenous wolves. Ben grabbed the pile from them before the twine could be completely undone. They followed him like puppies as he headed to his rocking chair to sit and sift through it.

Ben's hand went up and he held a thick bundled letter up. Jean looked up in shock when he realized it was for him. Margaret was hanging over her father and her smile faded when she realized nothing was addressed to her.

"Perhaps next time," Ben chuckled.

Jean took it, opening it with reluctance. He saw it was from Adele. He didn't know what news it held for him until he saw that Adele had folded a letter from Eve into it. His heart began to race. Everyone in the house was watching him but he read it silently to himself.

"My dearest Jean,

I did not go through with the marriage. Peter and myself decided it best to part amicably. I write this with the hope you ail receive it soon. I fear Lady Davidson will fulfill her threats but I would rather face a shunning from this horrid society I have tried to cling to my entire life, than marry a man I do not love. I hope you can forgive me for the manner in which we parted…"

Ben saw Jean's face light up.

"Good news, I suspect," Charlotte said as she looked over Jean's shoulder.

"I believe I will have to leave tomorrow morning," he informed them. Ben nodded in understanding.

…

Jean said his goodbyes at sunrise. Ben lent him a horse so he could quickly travel to Charlestown. The air was cold that morning and Jean was in the biggest hurry possible.

"You're welcome to return any time," Ben said as he patted Jean's shoulder.

"I don't think I could stay away from America for long," Jean smiled.

"I would like to meet this young woman," Charlotte said happily.

"Perhaps," Jean said jovially as he mounted the horse. He tipped his hat to say farewell and rode off.

…

**Just a side note for some who may be wondering: My other story Captured Hearts is being put on the back burner. I have no access to the chapters I had written to finish it and I am lacking inspiration. I thought I could keep writing it but I reread it today and quite frankly, I didn't like how it was written. It was very rushed and the plot had taken some severely cliche turns. I wrote most of it when I was very young (seven years ago, when I was about 16) and I believe I can revamp it to be a bit more mature in feeling. Sorry! :( (If you can't wait, and want to know how it ends, message me. I'd be happy to tell you.)**


	44. Farewell, My Friend

**Chapter 44: Farewell, My Friend**

Mrs. Cabbett returned from France with news. Anne was with child. Lord Douglas had great hopes that it was a boy but Eve hoped it was a girl. She was growing tired of the tradition of sons. She also knew that Lord Douglas would stop doting as much upon Anne is she had a son right away. His attentions would drop due to the fact that she had done what he needed her to. Eve hoped Anne could be in wedded bliss a bit longer before the veil lifted to reveal reality.

Mrs. Cabbett decided to stay with eve again. She was sorry she had even left to tend to Anne as her lady's maid. Eve had needed her more in the past few months which had passed.

To add to Eve's troubles, Sarah was leaving with Alphonse for America. Alphonse planned to go to South Carolina where the Martins were. He planned to buy a fine home in Charlestown and raise his children happily there in wedded bliss. It was their chance to escape the gossip and abuse they suffered under "polite" society. Eve was happy this was the case but sad that she would be losing her best friend. She had no idea if she would ever see her again. A trip to America was no easy task and only happened for the average person once in their life.

As the carriage was packed up to prepare for their journey, Sarah and Eve sat in the drawing room for their last cup of tea together. Anne knew it was incredibly difficult for Eve.

"Everything will be fine," Sarah broke the silence, "Eve, we will see one another again, I don't doubt it. You should go back to Blois and be with your family."

"I think I will stay here," Eve said, "Blois isn't exactly a friendly place at the moment."

"Why do you think Alphonse and I have decided to move three thousand miles away?" Sarah joked.

Eve and Sarah laughed at the thought. Alphonse came into the room and Sarah stood up. She hugged Eve and left the room to tend to a few last things. Alphonse sat down, looked at his wife's cup of tea, and decided to drink from it.

"Will you take care of her?"

"You know I will," he chuckled.

"Don't run away when things get tough," she half joked.

Alphonse knew she still had a deep mistrust towards him, "Eve, I ran away because I thought she was marrying someone else. She told me she didn't wish to see me again. I was afraid she would reject me."

"Which does not explain your disappearance ben after the news of her engagement being broken-"

"I admit I was foolish but I was afraid of what she would do, Eve. If she rejected me in anger, I wouldn't have been able to live any longer."

Silence passed between them. However, Eve nodded, understanding what alphonse meant.

"The same goes for my uncle," he said as he stood up and finished the last bit of tea, "he ran to America because he was trying to escape the pain of rejection. I know him though, and, like a true Villeneuve, he will be back, I assure you."

Eve hoped he was right. Sarah walked back into the room and looked at the empty cup in Alphonse's hand, shaking her head. The three of them left the room and stood quietly outside. Sarah hugged Eve so tight, she could barely breathe. It took Alphonse's strength to remove the vice grip the two friend's held on one another. Eve was crying when Sarah loaded herself into the carriage. When the door shut, Eve tried to compose herself. She waved at Sarah and walked after the carriage a bit before stopping as she watched it disappear around the bend where the forest met the road.

….


	45. Cooped Up

**Thanks for the Reviews! Don't worry, more Jean action is coming ;) I've been going through the story and fixing some things, just in case people were wondering :)**

**Chapter 45: Cooped Up**

A couple weeks after Sarah's departure, Eve sat in bed. The sun had not risen yet and the sky was just beginning to show its morning colors. The quiet stillness was too thick for her. She was usually awoken with conversation. Sarah and her would groggily exchange words about dreams they had that night or what was weighing on them. It would wake them up but with Sarah gone, Eve did not have the luxury. She was incredibly groggy. She could hear Mary stirring through the wall. She heard the patter of her feet and suddenly her door clicked open. Mary peeked in and smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"I thought you may need some company," Mary groaned as she wobbled over to the bed and crawled in, pulling the blanket over her head. Eve looked down at her cousin, who was trying hard to wake up herself.

"How was town?" Eve asked her, referring to her trip to town the day before.

"Quit uneventful," Mary sighed.

"Were there any beau?" Eve joked.

"None were handsome enough to stir my attentions," Mary stated as she pushed herself to sit up, "Perhaps today we could go into town?"

"I need the fresh air," Eve agreed to the plan, "and some cotton for embroidery."

The rooster crowed and the girls heard more pattering down the hall towards the room. It was Mary. She opened the door and skipped in, carefully sitting on the bed and leaning herself back on one of the posts at the foot of the bed frame. She stared at them with wide eyes. She was more awake than them. They envied her.

"I don't believe there are any chores to be done today," Jane said giddily, "perhaps we could further explore our cousin's estate?"

"Eve and I were going to town," Mary informed her. Jane pouted and leaned back again.

"It is on the way," Eve remarked.

"Then we have a busy day ahead of us," Mary responded as Jane clapped giddily.

….

They stood in the doorway, bundled up in wools. Sarah had left Eve her fox fur trimmed cloak as a farewell gift and she wore it happily that morning. The weather was nippy. March had arrived and the weather was beginning to slowly get out of the bitterness of February. However, the ground was frozen solid and covered with a thin blanket of frost. The carriage pulled around and Eve watched the horses. She could see their breath.

The girls piled themselves in and the carriage made its way to the estate. Their cousin was standing by the massive window of his study when he saw the carriage in the distance. He heard the commotion of the servants and slowly made his way to the foray to receive his unexpected guests. He got a better look at the carriage and smiled. It was his cousins. When it came to a stop, he jovially cantered down the steps, pushing through the cold. Eve opened the door before the coach man could and he helped her stepped down.

"Quite the surprise this morning," her cousin chuckled, "isn't it a bit too cold for this?"

"Never underestimate a woman's determination when she's been cooped up like a hen," Eve retorted.

"Perhaps some tea would help warm your feathers," he joked. Jane shivered and skipped up the steps with everyone in tow.

"She insisted to come and explore the estate further before we went to town," Eve whispered to him, "we couldn't deny her."

"My home is always open to my cousins," he said.

…

They drank tea and warmed up as Jane explored the halls of the manor. She made her way back into the drawing room and stood by the gigantic windows, looking out at the large gardens which were still dead for the winter.

"I hope to see the gardens alive and blooming this spring," she sighed. Her sister looked up at her but didn't say anything as she continued to sip her tea eagerly. The warmth made her feel better.

"I was planning a ball in a couple weeks," their cousin spoke up, "It may still be a bit cold then but I was hoping to hold it in honor of the arrival of the new minister."

"I think that would be a pleasant idea," Mary added. Eve nodded happily.

"Then it's settled," he happily said, "I will make it a public event and invite the entire town. I don't wish for the pomp of these private balls. They make me suffer."

Eve giggled. Her cousin's behavior was not that of a duke. He hated the pomp of the life of nobility, which was why he rarely spent time at the royal court. It made him feel confined.

Mary joined Jane at the windows, leaving Eve and their cousin alone.

"Are you alright, Evey?" he inquired. He could see that she was hiding pain. Eve just looked at him and quietly took another sip of tea. She place her china cup down and looked over at where Mary and Jane were standing in the distance.

"Did he get your letter?" her cousin bluntly asked.

"I wouldn't know," Eve answered bluntly, "I haven't received anything from him."

Her cousin leaned back in his chair and let out a exhaustive sigh.

…..

Jean stared over the side of the ship and watched as the ice broke under the ship's weight. It was taking the ship longer to get to the ports of Paris because the Seine had frozen over. He pulled the collar of his coat up but decided it was too cold to stay on the deck.

"It was foolish to come so late in winter," one of the deck hands laughed. Jean didn't need to respond. He walked past him and made his way below deck where the other passengers were huddled in their hammocks. He slung himself into the hanging rope hammock he had been sleeping in for a month. He took Eve's letter out of the pocket of his coat and read it again but he was interrupted when a young girl popped her head up.

"She must be worth something to make this journey," the girl spoke up in French. Jean lowered the letter and looked at her in shock. In an entire month, she and her brother had been sleeping in the hammocks below him and hadn't said anything to him the entire time.

"My sister has an active imagination," her brother laughed nervously as he pulled her down.

"No, I do not," she chided him, "he's read that letter every night for an entire month and the name on it says 'Eve'."

"She's right," Jean defended her. He had been hearing the two bickering the entire trip and he didn't want another fight between siblings to happen that day.

"I am not a mad person, Francois," she crossed her arms and lightly kicked his ankle but she barely made him flinch. She had to have been no more than twelve, the same age as his eldest daughter had been.

"Don't bother the man," he chastised her.

"I've grown tired of only speaking to you this entire time," she defended herself, "I only left America because our aunt couldn't take care of us. Do you think I wanted to be on this ship?"

"You needed to be on this ship," he fought with her, using wild hand motions, "We would have starved back there! We didn't need to overstay our welcome."

"You just wanted to be back in Paris as soon as possible because of your pride! I could die in this weather!"

Jean chuckled. He had tried to stop a fight and another one had began. The way they fought reminded him of how his daughters use to go off on one another.

"All right! All right!" Jean finally spoke up as he hauled himself out of the hammock and landed on the floor, "It's been an entire month!"

"See, you drive him insane too!" her brother drove in another nail with his words. She was too angry to even respond to him. Jean patted her on the head.

"Only one more week," Jean tried to calm her, "Could there be peace for one more week?"

"There won't be any peace. We have to go live with our cousins in Paris," she glared back at her brother, "I would have been better off begging in the streets in America than Paris!"

"Where are your parents?" Jean asked worriedly.

Her brother didn't respond and she hung her head low. Jean understood. It was an unfortunately normal part of life.

"We were first sent to America after the war. Our parents passed from the fever and then our aunt ran out of money and we are being sent back to Paris."

Jean sat down on the hammock next to where the girl had sat down.

"How old are you?" he asked the boy.

"Fourteen," he said bluntly.

"You should take care of your sister, and not fight with her," he said calmly. The boy nodded.

"Perhaps you and your sister should go get some fresh air on deck," he said. Francois took his sister's hand and walked off with her. Jean looked down at the letter and vented the stress which had built up inside himself by letting out a puff of air.


	46. A Snap Decision

**Thanks for the Reviews! and here is a chapter completely about Jean ;)**

**Chapter 46: A Snap Decision**

Jean visited a friend of his in Paris shortly after the ship docked. He loaned him a small carriage to get to Blois. The weather was too cold for riding a horse, his friend insisted, even knowing that Jean was used to it.

"Non," Jean said as he stood on the steps which led out onto the street from the fine home. It stood out like a sore thumb amongst all the other white and polished marble manors and town homes when compared to the squalor of the streets which surrounded them. His friend laughed at the look on Jean's face when he saw the carriage.

"I know you would have been fine with just a horse, my friend," he laughed, "it is the smallest carriage I own. Besides, it is winter and I don't want to hear that you died of exposure."

"The horse would have been enough," Jean said as he put his hat back on, "I fought wars. A little cold weather is nothing."

"The peasants could pull you off your horse and rob you," his friend's wife spoke up, "They are monsters."

"They will want to rob me more if I ride in a carriage," Jean refuted, "Madame, forgive me, but I don't think they are monsters. They are just hungry and frightened of death."

She scoffed and walked back inside. Her husband bid Jean farewell and he loaded himself into the carriage. It was tiny and unassuming and he was thankful his friend did not decide to loan him a garishly gilded one. The carriage took off and rode towards the docks. Jean looked out the window as they passed and leaned out to tell the driver to stop. It came to the quick halt and Jean stepped out. The children were still there. he could see them through the crowd. they were sitting on the chest full of their only possessions in the world, huddled from the cold. They had been there for over four hours. The driver sighed as he watched Jean run to the docks. He was tired and cold and this wasn't helping him. He watched as Jean motioned for the children to follow him and they reluctantly did.

Jean opened the door and let them in. Francois was confused but his sister was smiling. Jean hauled the trunk onto the roof of the carriage and the driver helped to secure it down.

"Where do your cousins live?" Jean asked them. Francois looked out the window and didn't want to answer. Jean could tell he was ashamed of something.

"Do you have cousins?" Jean asked after a few moments of Francois dodging him.

"Non," he suddenly said, "They did not want us."

His sister glared up at him. It was obvious he had been lying to her.

Jean looked up at the sky and then back at Francois. His sister was trembling. Jean pulled himself into the carriage and shut the door after telling the driver to continue on.

"Don't take us to the poor house, please," he begged, "it is worse there than on the streets."

"Why would I do that?" Jean chuckled, "Have you ever been to Blois?"

….

Adele was slumped on a chaise lounge, wiggling her feet in boredom. No one was around. The only sound she heard was the crackling of the fireplace. Madame La roque had given the servants a day off and there was complete silence. She groaned and slumped down more. She didn't care to appear civilized with no one about. She began to drift off into sleep only to be suddenly interrupted and thrown out of her peacefully bored state. Through the stillness of silence, she heard a horse neigh and the wheels of a carriage on the road. She perked up suddenly and her uncle's massive dogs began barking and hopping around in circles. Adele poked her head up to look out the window and sighed in relief.

"Finally, something is happening," she said in relief. She suddenly felt Madame La Roque smack her on the shoulder to make her sit up straight. She rubbed her arm and grudgingly obliged.

"I do not recognize this carriage," Madame La Roque said in shock.

"And of all the days you let the servants have off, we have company," Adele laughed.

Madame La Roque disregarded her and quickly scurried out of the drawing room with the dogs in tow. She opened the massive entryway doors and stepped outside into the cold. She watched the door fling open and gasped. Adele came running out and threw herself into her uncle arms. He spun her around and placed her back down. The biggest smile was on her face until she spotted the two children. She was shocked.

Jean helped the girl out and her brother hopped out without assistance. The girl tried her best to curtsy to Adele but she failed. Adele looked at her dress and could tell she wasn't accustomed to fine manners.

Jean could see the confused look on Adele's face. She had taken the girl's hand and was now stopped down to be at eye level with her.

"I will explain later," Jean whispered to her when Adele looked up at him. She smiled at the girl.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Margot," she said shyly.

"Well, Margot, we will get your cleaned up," Adele said as Madame La Roque took the girl's hand. Her brother followed close behind.

"Please do explain," Adele said with an amused look on her face.

"I met them on the ship," Jean said in a low voice, "They have no family. I could not let them beg in the streets."

"How on earth did they afford the trip?"

"Apparently, their aunt gave them the money thinking that their cousins would take them in but she did not know that they had written back and said no."

"How will you explain to Eve that she will have two children to care for?" Adele was very amused. She had no problem with what her uncle did. She was shocked but not worried. She did want to see it hit him that he would have to tell Eve she would be a mother immediately after marriage.

"I'm sure she will understand."

…..


	47. The Library

**Just a couple more chapters and an epilogue to go guys! WOO!**

**Chapter 47: The Library**

When Jean galloped his horse up to the Cromwell Manor, he expected Eve to be there. He had no idea she wasn't. He assumed that she had returned after the chaos had ensued in Devonshire. However, he could not have been more wrong. Her father greeted him at the door.

"I haven't seen you in ages, my friend," he said happily. He looked better than he had in a long time. The bags under his eyes had finally gone away and he looked more rested.

"Is Eve here?" Jean asked bluntly, not wishing to stall what he wanted to say to her for too long. His heart sank when her father shook his head.

"She is still in England," her father said but before he could get another word in, Jean rushed out and ran down the steps, mourning his horse quicker than he ever had.

"What the devil's gotten into him?" Mr. Cromwell asked under his breath. His wife came rushing to the door and watched Jean ride off.

"Was that-"

"Yes, I believe so," Mr. Cromwell laughed, "he asked if Eve was here and-"

Mrs. Cromwell laughed, interrupting him, "there's no room for pleasantries when you have to catch the next ship to London."

…

It was April and it befell Eve suddenly. She was quite surprised by how fast time had gone by. She pondered this as she sat and watched the dancing. Her cousin had finally arranged for the public ball he had promised. Everyone in town was there. Mary was dancing with a young gentleman in an officer's uniform, Jane was talking giddily with the Baker's son, and Joshua was eyeing a young woman from across the room, preparing himself to speak to her. Eve's cousin was sitting next to her, happily watching the festivities he had arranged. He didn't feel like dancing that night.

"You've avoided dancing all night," he said.

"Because my usual dance partner is in another country" Eve half heartedly joked. He let a small chuckle escape him.

Eve excused herself and walked across the room, maneuvering through the crowd of people. Mary caught her by the arm.

"Isn't he charming?" Mary whispered, referring to the young man she had been dancing with, "he's an officer and he plans to become a minister after his commission is over."

"Sounds quite the fit for you," Eve responded before slipping away through the crowd. She found herself being trapped again by Jane who wished to introduce her to the young man she had been chatting with. The baker's son was a jolly young man, plump and barrel chested. He had a incredibly jovial look on his face and whenever he looked at Jane, his face lit up. Eve made polite conversation with them and slipped away again.

She finally made it out of the crowded rooms and found herself standing in the dining room. She made her way to the library as fast as she could. She needed peace and quiet. She opened the door and saw her uncle sitting in a chair, reading.

"This is all being held in your honor and you wish to read a book?" she joked, "Why aren't you out there?"

"I could ask the same question to you," he retorted. She sat in the chair next to him and picked up one of the books from off the table where her uncle had been stacking them.

"Fordyce's sermons to young women?" she read aloud the title.

"I was planning a sermon for Sunday," he responded, "I thought I might draw some inspiration from it but I see I was quite wrong."

Eve flipped through the pages casually, glancing at a couple sentences before placing it aside to find another.

"Planning a sermon on marriage are we?" Eve asked him. He placed his book down and smiled.

"I was," he answered, "but I found the subject matter to be a bit rough for certain young women who are missing the men they love."

Eve smiled weakly and placed the book down.

"Any news of your strapping Frenchman?" he joked.

"Not as of yet," Eve said sadly, "but I will be alright, uncle, don't you worry about me."

"I'm more worried for him than you," he joked, "you are young and have the whole world ahead of you."

"and I shall conquer it, even without a husband," Eve said sadly. Her uncle nodded.

"I highly doubt you will never marry," he comforted her, "if there is any man good enough for you."

"There was one," Eve said sadly, "but I may have destroyed that chance."

"If he can not understand why you did what you did, he is not a good man," her uncle said bluntly, "a good man will understand a woman's actions and not scorn her for them. If he does not accept your apology and holds a grudge, then why would you ever want to be with a man such as that."

Eve knew he spoke the truth but she felt deep down inside herself that Jean was not that type of man. She only worried that he had not received her letter or had refused to open it, believing it to be a letter saying good bye and informing him of the marriage he had thought she was going through with at the time. She hoped he would read it but if he didn't, she decided she could live on and perhaps become a governess. She had made up her mind that she did not wish to re-enter into the society which had caused her and her friend so many troubles. Of this she was sure.


	48. No Reward for the Wicked

**Thanks for the reviews! Just a couple more chapters, wow. I might be finished today. For those wondering: I am planning to put up another Jean story. I think he deserves more love as a character. Colonel Tavington swooped in with his handsome face and his suaveness and took most of the attention, didn't he? lol Does anyone want to see a sequel to this story? If you do, let me know. I'm taking a poll :)**

**Chapter 48: No Reward for the Wicked**

Jean's horse dug at the ground with its hoof. It whinnied and watched him run into the dark and empty parsonage of Devonshire. There was nothing there. It was dead. The room Eve had been sleeping in was empty and cold. White sheets covered the furniture. He came out and planted himself on the steps, pulling at his hair. He knew where he had to go and he was dreading it. His horse nudged him on the arm and he took the reigns before mounting and riding off towards Twickencote.

When he arrived, he saw Lady Davidson's daughter taking a turn around the lake in front of the manor. She looked at him in shock. It was as if she had seen an apparition. She stood completely still and Peter came out, clamoring down the steps. Jean feared the worst. Perhaps Peter would harbor ill feelings towards him and he was in no mood to fight.

"Well, you look as if you've been through Hell and back," Peter said jovially. Jean was a bit confused.

"I would very much like to have tea with the man who managed to save a couple foolish young people from jumping into a marriage," his sister finally spoke up with a hint of laughter run her voice.

Jean did not wish to sit down to tea. What weighed the most on his mind was why the parsonage was bare and dead inside. A servant took the reigns of the horse and Jean reluctantly dismounted. He followed Peter and his sister inside but was grievously met face to face with a haggard looking Lady Davidson. She did not look as if she was doing very well. Her face was pale and her hair more grey than he remembered it to be. She didn't say anything to him. She glared up at him and walked away. Peter let out a little sigh of relief.

"Why is she out of bed?" Peter whispered to a servant.

Jean worriedly looked back at her. She was standing by a window, looking out. She coughed and Jean saw blood on the handkerchief she held. The servant led her back upstairs and Peter tried to dismiss the entire episode.

"I can only stay for a short while," Jean insisted. Everything about that place made him feel uneasy.

"You must rest, you have a long journey ahead of you," Arabella informed him, "You'll have to go to North Yorkshire. It's quite a journey. It may take you a week to get there at a steady trot."

Jean ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and followed Arabella to the drawing room. Every nerve in Jean's body want dot jump out of his skin. The sound of the tea pouring into a cup made him anxious as he wished to leave. There was no rest for him. He was tired of running a dialogue in his head of what he wished to say to Eve.

….

Eve was watching her youngest cousins dance in the parlor. They were taking lessons from their mother. Eve laughed to herself when Georgiana tripped and fell on the hem of her dress. She was not happy to have to learn the dances. Grace was doing very well surprisingly. Georgiana could nothing but whine.

Eve heard Mary and Jane giggling in the hall as they sorted through letters. She got up and made her way across the room, approaching them and looking over their shoulders.

"There is a letter for you," Mary handed it to Eve but that was not the source of their amusement. Mary had apparently received a letter from the officer she had been dancing with.

"My father has agreed to take him on to teach him the ropes of ministry," she said happily to Jane, "and that means he will be around much longer than I expected."

Eve looked down at the folded paper and saw Peter's handwriting on it. She sighed and went upstairs to read it.

She sat on her bed and opened the letter reluctantly. The first couple of lines were innocent enough. Arabella was finally engaged and Peter was courting a young woman who was a class below him, which his mother disapproved of, of course. But the last few lines finally struck her. He informed her that his mother was very ill and had not been able to speak much. He said that once Eve left for North Yorkshire, his mother came down with an innocent cold. He kept the paper and writing utensils away from her and she had not been able to do any more damage to Eve's reputation than she already had. However, Eve knew that a couple letters had already dispersed from Twickencote to some high ladies of society. She doubted that Sarah and herself weren't the talk of their circles. However, it would subside, she knew, but she didn't care much for it. She didn't plan to see them face to face anytime soon. In fact, she had already dropped off the face of polite society. She had missed the season that year and had not found herself attending the balls and parties or having tea in the grand parlors and drawing rooms of these women. She had done it since she was sixteen and she was tired. Her refusing to take part in the traditions of upper class girls was enough a message to society that she did not wish to take part in it.

Eve put the letter down, trying not to feel happy about Lady Davidson's sickness. It was a shame, she convinced herself. She could, however, see the severity of Lady Davidson's illness. She was coughing blood and that was never a good omen. There was no reward for wickedness.

….

The rain did not help Jean very much on his journey to North Yorkshire. The mud was thick on quite few paths. His clothes were messed and at that point he didn't care if his boots were caked in dirt. He found himself having to stay at inns scattered across the countryside. Some were unsavory and others were quite charming but he kept himself in his room. The ruckus downstairs was not his cup of tea. He had grown used to rowdy behavior being in war and spending time on the battlefield but he had grown too tired of it.

He was halfway there, he reminded himself. It was taking longer than Peter had informed him it would. The bad weather was frustrating, to say the least. However, within a week, it began to clear. Sun and clear skies allowed him to continue on unencumbered. He just hoped that she would be there once he arrived. He told himself if she was somewhere else and he had another dead end in the maze to seek her out, that he would travel three thousand more miles to find her, and of that, he was sure.


	49. An End to a Journey

**Chapter 49: An End to a Journey**

In the wee hours of the morning of April 20th, 1784, Eve shot out of bed, feeling an urge to walk about. She didn't know why but a terrible restlessness had overcome her. Her dressing robe was draped over the chair near the door. She grabbed it and put it on, wondering if she should walk outside for a bit and get some fresh air. It was still a bit dark but some purple and orange lit the sky. It had to have been no earlier than five in the morning but Eve felt pulled to get out of bed. It was the strangest feeling, she thought. As if she was being called to go outside and she could not resist it.

She quietly opened the door and snuck out. Her cousin Joshua's oversized riding coat kept her warm and his hunting boots, which had been sitting by the kitchen door kept her feet dry. She felt odd being outside in a nightgown and a dressing robe. It made her feel bare. She pulled the coat closer to herself and walked a bit away from the house. She looked out over the moors and took in the scenery. The hills, the sweeping grass, and the craggy rocks stretched for miles it seemed. She sat on a rock and watched the birds dipping up and down in the air. The sun was finally rising and it blinded Eve a bit. She looked down at the button of her cousin's coat and twirled a loose thread around her finger but she looked up once she heard a horse galloping in the distance.

…

Jean had finally reached Hutton-Le-Hole. It was a quant little town. With a little asking and some confused looks from the villagers who were up that morning, he finally learned where the Parsonage was located. He made his way there quickly and upon reaching the home, he saw Eve. His heart skipped a beat, he swore. She was sitting on a giant rock, looking out at the scenery. Her back was to him but he knew it was her from that distance. He only hoped he wasn't hallucinating. He galloped his horse a few hundred feet more but decided to dismount, wanting to get there himself. At that moment, he felt as if he could run faster than a horse. The foolishness of love can make even the most seasoned man do the most incredibly insensible things.

Eve looked up and wondered where the sound was coming from. She searched the horizon but saw nothing. It was then that she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw him, running like a fool, towards her. Her heart lifted from where it had been those past few months. She jumped off the rock but before she could run towards him, he met her. He ran quite fast. It surprised Eve.

"You got my letter?" she asked with a breath of exclamation. He nodded as he tried to catch his breath.

"You could have written-" Eve chided but Jean just smiled and before she finished her sentence, he kissed her.

"I did not have the time to write you," he answered her. She was still too shocked to argue with him.

"I waited for so long," Eve cried, "I thought you would not want to hear from me again."

"Even if you had married him, I would have rushed to your side if I heard any trouble had befallen you," he exclaimed. She let out a little laugh, knowing it was true.

"You asked me a question a long time ago before I almost went through with it," Eve said, "and I believe my answer is yes."

A huge smile crossed his face. he didn't even have to ask her if she would marry him again.

"I can't imagine how this will go over with my father," Eve joked, "I believe he had given up hope."

"I think you underestimate him," Jean said. They were embraced and hadn't realized they were being watched. They were completely in their own world.

Her aunt and her uncle were standing at the back door, squinting to see what was happening. Mrs. Meriweather had been preparing tea when the sight of a horse in the kitchen window startled her. She had no idea what was happening and her startled shriek drew her husband into the kitchen. He opened the door and stepped outside. He had been watching the commotion from his study. Eve had thought she was the only one awake during that hour. When she trounced outside in Joshua's riding coat and boots, he couldn't help but to look up from his book and look out the window in confusion.

"I suppose we will have spare room now," he joked, "it's a shame, I will miss her. I had the best conversations with her."

"You still have my company," Mrs. Meriweather laughed, "I could pick up a few of those dust ridden books myself you know."

"I don't doubt it," he defended himself, "but would you want to red past the first two pages?"

"Probably not," his wife laughed, "philosophy and history have always bored me."

Eve and Jean found themselves face to face with her aunt and uncle once they ran back to the house. Her aunt was hiding a huge smile. Eve's cheeks turned bright red and she quietly walked past them. Jean kept his head up and walked behind her. A massive shrill squeak followed by a squeal of happiness pierced the silence once they entered the dining room and Mrs. Meriweather knew Jane and Mary were awake.

"So much for peace and quiet," Mr. Meriweather laughed.

….


	50. The Forgotten Years

**Ok, wow, this is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story. Don't worry, I will be uploading another Jean story soon. It's been in the works for an incredibly long time and I'm still working out some kinks. It's been a pleasure!**

**ALSO: IF ANYONE HAS A TUMBLR ACCOUNT, LET'S BE FRIENDS :D I'm wisdomspearl on Tumblr.**

**Chapter 50: The Forgotten Years**

**EPILOGUE**

In the May of 1784, Jean Villeneuve and Evangeline Cromwell were wed. Every trouble from the years before they joined together had been forgotten and they faced the remaining ones together. While Jean and Eve had been away, Adele and George had fallen in love. It was an odd match but they married in the June of 1785 and did not wish to look back. They had seven children together. Mary married the officer and moved back to Devonshire with him. Upon Lady Davidson's death in the July of 1785, Peter decided to take Mary and her husband on and be their benefactor to support them and their three children: all girls. Jane married the baker's son and lived the rest of her days in Hutton-Le-Hole with him and their two children. Peter married a young woman who was a class below him. Eve had taught him that love in marriage was more important than anything else. He waited, of course, until after his mother's death. He inherited the massive estate from her and lived the rest of his days out happily with five children, all boys. Arabella finally married and had one child: a daughter, who she named after her mother but she was determined to raise her differently. Sarah and Alphonse had three more children. Ben Martin sold them some land and Alphonse built a reasonable home upon it. He became a farmer and Sarah was more than happy to live that life. She never looked back.

And, finally, Eve had four children with Jean. Angelique was their first born. They named her in honor Jean's late wife. She took after her mother more than any of the other children but she had many of her father's characteristics and his temper. Jean Villeneuve II was their second born. He was exactly like his father in every way. He was born two years after Angelique when Eve was twenty eight. When she was thirty, she had twins in America: Sarah and Louise. They also raised Margot and her brother as their own, giving them a future they would never had imagined. They married well and had an inheritance.

When the French Revolution hit full force, Jean and Eve had to flee France with their children. They barely escaped with their lives. Jean was nearly arrested, having been a retired member of the royal army and the relative of an aristocrat. Eve left France before him and fled to Devonshire, where she and her children waited three grueling months, wondering if he would return alive. He did, fortunately, but Eve did not wish to stay in England and partake in society there. Jean uprooted his family from Europe and moved to America, where Ben, with open arms, welcomed his friend and his family. They ended up living in a lovely home only two miles away from Sarah and Alphonse.

Adele and George also had to flee France with the heat of the revolution at their heels. Eve's parents followed suit, selling their fine home in Blois. They stayed in England, where Anne and Lord Douglas had stayed once she gave birth to a son. Lord Douglas lost his manor in Blois to a fire, which had been set by some disgruntled peasants. Jean's manor was spared, however. He would return to it in 1820 to see his son.

After fifty years of marriage, in 1834, Jean passed away at the very old age of ninety three, surprisingly. Eve and Jean saw it as humorous that so many had told her that he was knocking at death's door when he married her. Eve was seventy four but left well provided for. Their children married well. Jean II moved back to England at the height of the Napoleonic Wars and married a displaced daughter of a French Aristocrat. They moved back to Blois and reopened his father's manor before having six children: four boys and two girls. Angelique married Ben's son, Nathan Martin. They continued on in America, farming with their ten children. Sarah Villeneuve married the son of the mayor of a rebuilt Pembroke. They had three children. Louise Villeneuve followed his brother to France but felt a calling to join the church. It was nearly in ruins in France at the time but he became a priest and carried on. He lived out the rest of his days as a missionary, even living in India for a quarter of his life.

Eve died in 1856, in her nineties. She never imagined that the life she lived would have been as full as it was when she was only twenty three and had fallen into Jean's arms when he caught her that fateful day in 1783. She never could have imagined that was the day her life began.


End file.
